Stronger Than Ever
by zebrazz
Summary: Clary leaves the NY Institute to start a fresh life somewhere else. But what happens when fate brings her back to the NY Institute where she will once again see the lover that cheated on her. She's not the same Clary everyone remembers, this Clary has a dark secret and is stronger. Can they handle her secret? Can the gang help her go through her secret? Will she let them in? Clace!
1. Back

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so I would really like to see some reviews, constructive criticism also works so just keep in mind that I'm new. Also I know the Mortal Instruments is an old book series...apparently but I just love the characters and the plot so much. Anyways I should shut up.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments series nor do I own the characters, they belong to the sweet Cassandra Clare. I'm just that kind of fangirl.**

It's been 3 years since I left the New York Institute but here I am again, this place brings back memories good and bad. I remember all the times Izzy cooking for us, those were one of the more good memories that I've have had here in the Institute now that I think about it. It's Jace that brings the sorrow and pain now but all I keep whispering to myself is … I'm back.

Flashback (3 years ago)-

I just came back from Idris a few hours ago, Clave meeting were driving me nuts. The Clave kept on asking what had happened the night at Lake Lyn but I kept certain things like how Jace died and how the Angel brought him back. And the first thing that came to mind when I came back home was Jace. I darted across the institute hall reaching for Jace's door I push it open.

I didn't know what I expected his reaction would be but I never expected mine to be this hurt. On the bed I see Jace sleeping but not just sleeping but sleeping with someone else, that's not me. I feel tears in my eyes as I see a blonde girl who seems to be wearing Jace's shirt.

Her eyes fix on me and she walks towards me with a confused look on her face, now that I look at her eyes, I see the prettiest shade of blue ever. "Who are you?" she asks in a slightly annoyed voice.

"I could as you the same thing." I spit.

She looks back at Jace, who is still sleeping calmly and then turns back to me with a smirk then looks down at her.

I get what she's trying to tell me but before I can get angry, I make a run for it turning to a wall I take out my stele and start drawing a portal and think about a place but all I can hear in my head is Jace's voice in my head saying, _think about England_ and I do. I jump into the portal and just think about England.

I appear in front of what looks like a broken church but once I look at it closer I see the _glamour._ It's not a broken church anymore instead it looks something similar to Hogwarts...never mind it's the fangirl in me. It's an institute. I walk up the stairs towards the gold doors and there engraved in a coppery silver says... _England Institute_.

I gasp at the letters and suddenly the door opened and standing behind it is a girl with brown hair and silver eyes, she looks up at me and smiles.

"Are your parents here?" I ask with a frown. She looks confused and then I notice that she's deaf. After staring at her for what seems like hours a woman walks behind her and tells the girl something in sign language, the girl's smiles brighter and runs off. The woman then turns to me and smiles warmly gesturing me to come inside.

That's the day I found a new family, I've been living with for the past 3 years and the funny thing is I don't regret anything.

Today I'm standing in front of my old home for a stupid Clave meeting about my psycho brother, Sebastian. Shuffling through memories in my head I smile and think...this is going to be fun.

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think I'll try to update tomorrow. I will write more about this new family but right now I have to go back to reality. I know boring. :)**


	2. Flashback

**A/N: I'm so excited for this story I already have 8 follows on this story, I don't know about you but for me that's a big accomplishment and it makes me soo happy. So thank you for the support and beacchick3 for the great reminder. I eat constructive criticism for breakfast...so it's healthy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments although that's my ultimate fangirl dream. *squeals really loud**

 **Clary's POV**

I take another deep breath to calm my nerves down, I don't know why I'm so nervous but I am. Oh, maybe because I'm going to see my ex that I ran away from and haven't seen for 3 years or the fact that I left mom and Luke to wonder if I'm okay. On second thought the meeting might not be so important, I turn around and feel someone tug at my hand. I look down and see that it's sweet Penelope , Penelope is 6 and the youngest of the Ainsworth family, she's also deaf and can't speak properly so I learned sign language for her. Penelope has older twin brother and sister their names, Amelia and Alvin Ainsworth both 20, a year older than me but they can speak and hear. Their mother, Allison Ainsworth owns the England Institute her husband died in the Uprising, which made me think at first that they would hate to welcome a Morgenstern. But even after I told them that I _was_ Morgenstern, they still welcomed me with open arms.

When I started to feel like I fit in I tried to help this family in anyway possible. I trained for hours and learned anything that is there for a warrior to learn...I can't loose this family. Soon enough it became worth it and I became the most feared shadowhunter known in the shadowhunter world. I became feared. I love everyone of the Ainsworths, they all seem to look like each other. The same brown hair and silver eyes which I found so flattering so whenever we had shadowhunter reunions they would question why I look different. I would always say that I'm just a visitor until the night the Ainsworths said that I was their daughter and that looks don't matter. Penelope tugs at my arm again and tells me in sign _your the most feared shadowhunter don't be nervous._ To that I pull up a smile, I love it how she can read my expressions. Even I fear things, I'm far from perfection but I don't show it. I crouch and kiss her on the forehead. I walk up the steps my hand in Penelope's.

When I open the door, nothing has changed. The same candles lit the hallways the same coat hook stood there except now covered in coats of all sorts. Alvin walks to me and laughs.

"What?" I ask slightly annoyed. I've developed a British accent in the last 3 years I've lived in England and I feel kind of proud.

"You look bloated!" he laughs louder. I can't help but laugh at that too, no one can crack me up as good as Alvin, and Amelia is like another form of Isabelle except has a little more experience in the kitchen and uses _kindjal_ blades for a preferred weapon.

"Well then If I look bloated then you look like the cause of world hunger." I say smirking. His laughter is gone and is now replaced by a look of confusion/annoyance. I laugh louder. Allison comes in immediately and stops us.

"Make a good impression Clary, you are well known after all." She smiles warmly. The smile that made me a part of the family. She gestures us to follow and we do. We reached a double door room which I knew is the library. She pushed it open with a loud _boom._ I can feel all the eyes shift to me as a sea of gasps passes through the crowd. This isn't new to me, everyone thinks I'm some sort of myth but they forgot... _all the_ stories _are true_. I walk into the room and ignore all the shocked expressions, I just focus my eyes on the walls covered in red letters that spell out... I'm back Clarissa. I knew Sebastian wasn't dead but this just too much, why me I thought. I don't show any expression what so ever, I just stare at it.

"Welcome Clarissa Morgenstern." I turn to see a smirk play on the new inquisitor's face as if he finds amusement in seeing the hatred in eyes.

"Fray." I spit back through gritted teeth.

 **Jace's POV**

"Fray." says the girl of my dreams. I messed up so bad, I can see hatred in her eyes and I wonder if that's for me.

 _Flashback (3 years ago)-_

I got home from Pandemonium late at night completely drunk and I brought a shadowhunter home, Lyla, not as pretty as Clary but I guess it'll do. Lately I've been having nightmares about having good times with Clary then me killing her in gruesome ways. I just needed something to take my mind off Clary and have a good time. I took her to my room and started kissing her fiercely and taking off her clothes, that's all I remember. After a while heard the door open but I thought it was just Lyla leaving until I heard footsteps and Lyla's voice.

"Who are you?" she asks sounding annoyed. I try to wake up but I can't, tiredness still soaking around my eyes. By the Angel I have to explain a lot to whoever it is. Suddenly I heard a melodic voice say "I could ask you the same thing." And then I realize it's the love of my life, hell she is my life, Clary. I try to wake up again but nothing works. Silence stretches and then I hear running and a loud rumble, as soon as the sound appeared I knew what it was...portal. Then it's gone, I jolt awake. I hear more running steps, I look around tears in my eyes. She's gone, Lyla stands near the door and then I hear a loud shriek.

"What the fuck, who are you?!" Isabelle yells then looks at Lyla closely. She turns to me and starts swearing, I look up at her and see Isabelle and Simon glaring at me. If looks could kill I would be dead then I see Alec's and Magnus's shocked expressions. None of them move and I hear the door close as Lyla leaves. After that I faint.

 _End Flasback_

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Please review if you have anything to tell me, don't be scared, I don't bite. Your thoughts are precious and useful for any fanfiction. I will try and update tomorrow until then Fangirl/boy on and be the book. ;)**


	3. Blood

**A/N: I know that Inquisitor Aldertree died in COG but let's just pretend Valentine left him alone to make the story easier to understand and that there is already a second mortal cup made during COG. I would really like to see some more reviews if you have any, I don't want to suffer from writers block so it would be very kind if you did that. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments series, the talented Cassandra Clare does. I'm just sharing thoughts, hope you enjoy and review!**

 **Clary's POV**

Allison gestures Amelia, Alvin and I to sit on some empty chairs ."So Clarissa, tell me where have you been for the past 3 years? You know I find it quite ironic that you reappear suddenly when your brother does." the Inquisitor had an evil smirk played across his face.

I smirked back at him which seemed to annoy him. "I was in England for the past 3 years."

"Do you have an alibi?" he said determined. Too bad that didn't last for long.

"Yup, when I portaled to England by accident I seemed to have stumbled upon the England Institute. There the lovely Ainsworths took me under their wing for the past 3 years. That and the countless number of demons I sent back to hell." I seemed to have a new specialty which I didn't knew existed until a few seconds ago, cockiness. _Impressive._ I look around the room and spot familiar faces staring at me: Mom, Luke, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Maryse, Maia, Jordan and Jace. I turned my attention back to the inquisitor who looked like he might explode.

"Can Allison, Amelia and Alvin Ainsworth please stand?" I turn to them and smile and in return I see them give me their famous warm smiles which I admire too much.

"Is it true that Clarissa has been living with you for the past 3 years?" asked the Inquisitor in pure curiosity/hatred.

"That is true and we were very lucky to have her, she's like a... second daughter." Allison turned around and gave me another warm smile while Amelia and Alvin blew a kiss across the room. I smiled and pretended to catch them. It was our little thing. I saw my mom tense as if the words hurt her. Aldertree looked at them in disgust which only made my blood boil but I forced every nerve in my body to stay still. Aldertree dismissed them and they now were sitting beside me again.

"We still have to discuss the fact that your brother is still alive." Aldertree basically just spit out the sentence. "As we all know Sebastian Morgenstern is a physcopath, it's not like his sister is any different judging by all the glares she's shooting at me." he practically whispered the last part but I heard him. I quickly stood up ready to give him a piece of my mind when suddenly I got pulled back into a tight embrace, my chest heaving with anger. It happens a lot, I get angry and I'm not myself so things like this always happen. I looked up to see Alivin hugging me and glaring at the Inquisitor.

"That's enough you will not accuse her of being like Sebastian, we're done here!" Alvin growled at the Inquisitor.

"She'll stay at the Institute until further notice from the Clave, she is abnormal." Alvin was about to protest but was interrupted by Aldertree. "It's either the Institute or the Silent City." That seemed to have closed his protest.

"Fine." I spit. I turned around and stormed out of the room ignoring the looks. Alvin and Amelia followed me down the hallway to my room where I shut the door but was blocked by Alvin's hand. I darted to a wall and punched the wall so hard it made a dent. I didn't stop until Amelia started to see blood trickle down my arm. She pulled out her stele but I stopped her.

"I deserve it." I whispered. She knew not to argue so instead she brought a first aid kit to patch me up.

This has been happening to me for the last 2 years. I remember when I was celebrating my 17th birthday with Amelia and Alvin at a native pub when suddenly I plunged into darkness. I woke up in a dark room strapped to hospital bed. I had no weapons and no stele. Next thing I know I see Sebastian beside him stood Lilith looking hungrily at me. I noticed in Sebastian's hand that he had the Mortal Cup. I asked him how he got it and he just smirked and said he made as a replica but it works just as well. He then stabbed me in the leg but I refused to scream, he didn't take it too well. So he moved and stabbed my lower abdomen then started carving shadowhunter ruins into me. That made me scream just enough for him to make me drink from the mortal cup. My body started to react instantly, it felt as if a war was developing in me. I couldn't handle the pain anymore, I started screaming and shivering all over and the last thing I remember was Sebastian's evil laugh. I woke up again except this time in a clean lit room with gigantic windows and lot's of beds. I was back at the England Institute. I noticed Allison, Alvin, Amelia and Penelope all with bloodshot eyes like they were crying. When they saw me awake they looked like they just saw a ghost. After they explained that I had stopped breathing and was found bloody on the Institute stairs, they asked me about my scars. I explained how Sebastian carved ruins into me, but there was one ruin that I've never seen before. It was circle and in that circle was a very thick x. It was placed on the opposite shoulder of my Angel's Mark. Once I got out of the infirmary, I spent most of my time alone in the library searching for the ruin. It had been weeks and I started giving up. Until a warlock named Zalgo finally decided to help me. When he looked at the ruin he gasped and asked how I got, I repeated the story about Sebastian, Lilith and I. He then broke the news.

"That mark is a demonic mark, one that is used for power, destruction and many other forms of darkness but that specific mark is from Lilith." Zalgo looked at me eyes full of pity.

"So that means-" I started but got interrupted.

"That means Lilith's blood runs through you, young shadowhunter." and with that he disappeared. I ran as fast as possible and kept running, I didn't stop. The only reason I haven't changed into something like Sebastian is because I have a higher concentration of Angel blood and it's fighting. Sometimes my body starts fighting itself, demon blood vs angel blood and I'm in instant pain and other times I rage. The Inquisitor was right I am _abnormal._

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review that would be most helpful with this story. I'll try update tomorrow until then embrace your inner fangirl/boy.**


	4. Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't on the Mortal Instruments Series the books belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare. Enjoy!**

 **Clary's POV**

After I had calmed down, I asked Amelia and Alvin to go watch Penelope even though they insisted on staying with me. I just needed time to think. After they left I quickly took of my gear and my black knee high boots which had 2 inch high heels which would've made Isabelle proud, I jumped into the shower. I turn the knob of the shower just to luke warm. The beads of water fell on my back lightly which soothed my tense muscles. After I was done I wrapped a towel around me and searched for my bag, I found it on my dresser where a picture of Jace and I stood. Jace was on the stairs of the institute reading a book while I was on a stair above him, leaning in to see what he was reading. This was taken right before the incident with him. I never had a chance to look at the photo properly but now that I see it again, I see him smiling. That makes me question... _If he lied about falling in love and if he didn't what changed him to sleep with someone else?_ I didn't realize I was crying until saw tears fall on the glass, I quickly wiped them way and changed into a pair of black leggings and multicolored sports bra, lacing up a pair of black and white Adidas tennis shoes I started or the training room.

Training always seemed to let my anger out, I actually started to enjoy it. I took out my iPod and hooked my earbuds and put on my favourite playlist. I grabbed a pair of boxing gloves, putting them on I started beating the shit out of the bag. Once I was done it didn't look like a boxing bag anymore, the filling of the bag seemed to be pouring out. I punched it one more time and the bag fell of it's stand. "Fan-freaking-tastic!" I yelled. I took my gloves off and realized I wasn't the only one there. Sweat was trickling down the side of my face.

I turned toward the door and spotted a group of people looking at me mouths open and eyes bulging. Near the door my mom, Luke, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Maryse and Jace just stared at me. I finally spoke. "You guys look like you just seen a ghost." I said trying to hide the emotion from my voice.

"Don't you dare joke Clarissa!" snapped my mom. I can see the pain and anger in her eyes. "How could you of just have left me here without even telling me where you were going?" I turned around and grabbed a couple of knives and started throwing them at the target. I knew If I turned around to face her I might just break down seeing her so broken. "Why aren't you answering me?!" she screamed. I couldn't bare seeing her like this so I just kept throwing knives never missing my target. A hand grabbed the hand I was throwing with and my instant reaction was to turn around and point the knife at the throat. When I realized who it was and what I was doing I dropped the knife, Simon's eyes were full of disbelief. "You broke me Clary, I never raised you like this, you are not my Clary." she said through gritted teeth and then left, Luke and Maryse followed close behind her.

After she left I felt limp like I was going to fall and I did. I fell to my knees, Simon the fell to his staring at me but I just stared at the ground. Tears threatened to fall out of my eyes but I choked them back. Simon kneeling in front of me cupped and turned my head so I was staring right into eyes. "Why did you do it...why did you leave?" he asked, his voice as soft as a mouse.

I stared at him and I finally spoke. "I was just sick and tired of being the weak shadowhunter, I couldn't take anymore heartbreaks. I was just pushed over the edge...and I fell and it hurt like hell. I just wanted to be able to protect myself and others that I love. When I went to the England I was actually happy, but of course I missed New York but I knew I would be broken again so I stayed there and got stronger." I stopped talking hoping someone else would take over but they just stood there staring at the floor so I continued. "I would always miss you guys but after a year I was getting better and I knew I couldn't turn back. I just felt like a toy, I felt used. I just needed a break until-" I stopped because I realize I went too far.

"Until what Clary? Clary you could tell us, it's okay." Simon reassured me but I new they would all be disgusted to find out what I am now. He seemed to get that I didn't want to talk about it so he changed to a more uncomfortable topic. "Where'd you get those scars?" he pointed to my stomach and my shoulder. That question seemed to get all of their attention.

"I'd rather not say." with that I got up and walked toward the door. But Isabelle, Alec and Magnus blocked the door while Jace just stood there and looked at the ground. The thing is I still felt for him even though he broke me. "Um, I think I need the door." I say raising both of my eyebrows because I can't raise one damn eyebrow.

"You aren't going anywhere, your not leaving without giving me answers Clarissa!" I've never heard Isabelle call me Clarissa before, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Come to my room in fifteen minutes." I said and with that I shoved through the space between Alec and Magnus. Thanks short height.

 **Jace's POV**

Seeing Clary this morning with her badass shadowhunter gear, I almost couldn't recognize her and when that Alvin blew her a kiss I just felt soo jealous. I wanted her back. Jocelyn, Luke, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Maryse and I watched her focused on the boxing bag, not paying attention to her surrounding. She kept on hitting it not missing one punch she looked mad and I can see hurt behind her eyes. At that point I just wanted to go up to her and comfort her but she's the shadow famous Clarissa Fairchild what are the chances she still feels for me. Finally the boxing bag broke of the stand and onto the floor. "Fan-freaking-tastic!" she yelled. She took off her gloves and then noticed us standing. She looked at each of us then joke: "You look like you just seen a ghost." she said expressionless. I can tell she's fighting her emotions.

"Don't you dare joke Clarissa!" snapped Jocelyn. She looked mad and hurt. If only she knew I was the one that hurt her through Clary. "How could you of just have left me here without even telling me where you were going?" She just turned around throwing blades and hitting home every time. I was impressed. "Why aren't you answering me?!" she screamed but Clary didn't even flinch like she would've before, she just stood there throwing knives. Simon finally walked up to her and restrained her throwing which she reacted to. She twisted around and pointed the knife at Simon's neck. I just stared... _what have I done?_ Simon looked shocked and I could she regretted it. I couldn't look at her anymore. I just miss her too much. I zoned into my head until I heard Simon ask: "Where'd you get those scars?" I looked down at them kneeling together on the mats and I noticed the scars too she had them all on her lower abdomen, I instantly grew and looked down at the ground again ashamed for leaving her.

"Come to my room in fifteen minutes." that's all I paid attention to and then she left.

 **Clary's POV**

I quickly took another small shower and changed into black leather high-waisted pants and a mahogany lace crop top and black combat boots. Lately I've been into dark colors. I finally heard a knock at the door. I was probably going to loose these friends after they found what I was but I knew they needed to know. I got up and opened the door, there I saw Simon, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and Jace looking at me intently. I met Jace's eyes for a second and instantly melted but I looked away just in time for me to return to reality.

"Come in." I gestured them to sit.

"How'd you get those scars?" Simon went straight to the point and gave him the most simplest answer ever.

"Sebastian." Is all I said and they looked at me wide eyed and angry.

"What did he do?" Jace finally spoke to me after three years was like church bells on a Sunday morning. I looked away and avoided the question but he asked again.

Finally I broke into sobs and started saying in-between them. "He made me drink from the Mortal Cup." The all looked horrified, Simon, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus all stood up and walked toward me but stepped back knowing my emotions can change any time. Something shifted in me but I ignored it. "I have Lilith's blood." I sobbed. Something else shifted but this time I screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. Alvin and Amelia rushed through the door. "It's happening Alvin, it's happening!" I screamed the pain was unbearable.

"Stay with us Clary, fight!" screamed Amelia. At this point everybody looked they might just start cry. I screamed more.

"It hurts like hell!" Then I plunged into darkness. The last thing I remember is someone calling my name.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think is gonna happen to Clary? Please leave a review. Unfortunately I won't be able to update tomorrow but I'll try anyways. I hate to leave you at a cliffy. Anyways happy reading!**


	5. Fight

**A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to update today, but here I am. My keyboard was calling me so I had to answer. Yes, my keyboard can talk and can also make very cute puppy dog eyes. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments; it belongs to the thoughtful Cassandra Clare.**

 **Jace's POV**

Simon knocks on Clary's, I remember having a lot of good times in this room. When she left my three favourite places to visit was the Pandemonium, greenhouse and Clary's room. I spent every one of her birthdays up in the greenhouse where our first kiss was, I miss those days.

The door opens and I see my Angel, she gestures us to come in and sit. Clary's bright green eyes met mine for a second and my heart beats faster in my chest. Who knew after this long she still has the same effect on me? I notice her fiery red hair is the same; her eyes are also the same bright green but they hold something in them now that I've never seen before. I can't help but notice she has a better body build. Snap out of it Jace, I told myself.

"How'd you get those scars?" Simon goes straight to the point. I'm really worried about Clary she seems to be really hurt but I don't know if it because of me or something else. Either way it's still my fault.

She waits a little while to answers. "Sebastian." I look up to her and I see her about to cry, everyone just stares at her wide eyed. I feel my blood boil, I wasn't there to protect her and that son of a b*tch got her.

"What did he do?" I didn't realise I spoke until she looked at me but then looked away quickly so I asked again. "What did he do?" this time my voice was harsh.

Finally she broke into sobs, I wanted to go and comfort her but I was just too scared to touch her. "He made me drink from the Mortal Cup." She said in-between sobs. I felt rage; anger and guilt build in me. My Clary drank from the Mortal Cup, that can't be true. "I have Lilith's blood." She truly looked like she might just throw up saying those words. She did something that I didn't expect. Clary screamed out loud and fell to the ground and kept screaming and yelling. Alvin and Amelia both rushed to the door at Clary's side. "It's happening Alvin, it's happening!" I felt helpless I didn't know what was happening so I just stood there.

"Stay with us Clary, fight!" screamed Amelia. Isabelle, Simon, Alec and Magnus look like the might just cry. I felt a block form in my throat.

"It hurts like hell!" Clary screamed and then just closed her eyes.

"CLARY!" I screamed but someone blocked me it was Alec. Alvin quickly picked up Clary and started running, Amelia close behind him. We all followed and I can see Jocelyn, Luke, Allison and Maryse. I can see tears build in Allison's eyes and see Amelia go comfort her mom. What's happening?

Alvin ran past his mother to the Institute's infirmary. There he put Clary on one of the beds and he seemed to praying.

Allison gestures all of us to leave but I refuse, I feel Isabelle tug on my sleeve and gave me a look that says _don't resist, I had a long day._ Once we were outside of the infirmary, Allison tells us to and explains what just happened.

She explains how Sebastian kidnapped her on her 17th birthday, how he tortures her and made her drink from the Mortal cup which had Lilith's blood. Then she reappeared a month later on the stairs of the Institute all bloody and not breathing and how she suddenly woke up. She explained the demon mark on her shoulder and how she has sudden pain blackouts where she gets sucked into her own body and has to fight for who knows how long. She might never wake up Clary, she might wake up something like Sebastian.

I look around and see everyone crying or just staring in shock. What did I do?

 **Clary's POV**

I find myself in a lying on white sand; I get up and find myself in shadowhunter gear. What the heck? I look up at the sky; it's a mixture of a pale blue and grey. I look around and see a mirror. I ran to it and stopped in front of it, at first I don't see anything but then I see me. Except it's not me, my eyes aren't green anymore they're black like Sebastian and on her face she has his smirk. I blink a couple of times and look at the mirror, she's gone. This time I see me, my bright green eyes. In the mirror I look closely and then see that Clary sneak up behind me. I turn around and draw out my sword.

"I've already beat you once Clarissa I'll beat you again!" I screamed at her but she just gave me that smile.

"But I'm still here Clary, all you gotta do is let me out and I'll show you the time of your life." She smirked. "But first you gotta go!" she yelled and charged at me.

I quickly dodged her and turned, our swords clashed in battle. "I see you've gotten better Clarissa." It was my turn t smirk. I remember the first time I met Clarissa, she couldn't even handle the sword properly but since then she learned my moves. I always have to be better than myself; it's the only way to protect the ones I love. I quickly grab a seraph blade and whisper its name and aim for Clarissa. She grabs my hand and flips me over so I kick her legs from under her. Grabbing my sword I try to stab her but she turns and throws a seraph blade. It hits me on my shoulder but misses my angel mark. That was close. It's my turn and I grab two seraph blades and one hits home to her demon mark. She screams out and disappears and I fall unconscious again.

 **Clary's POV** _3 Days Later_

I quickly open my eyes and try to catch my breath. I start to cough up blood. Looking around I see everyone huddled around. Worried look at me up and down.

"Clary is that you?" Amelia asks nervously. Even if her tone hurt, I understood. I nod and she starts crying and hugs me. "I'm so proud of you, you did it."

Then Alvin, Amelia, Alec, Magnus, Isabelle and Simon came up and hugged me with tears in their eyes. My mom and Luke just stare at me, I can see pity in their eyes. I look away to Jace. He walks to my bed and whispers. "I'm so sorry." I just stare at him and hold my hands out and he comes in and hugs me tight.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review, that would be helpful. Anyways I'm late but it was worth it.**


	6. Skill

**A/N: I'm so frustrated I had to re-write this but I guess this one's a lot better in ways. So guys it's a Monday and I have tons of homework and 4 exams coming up. But that won't stop me from updating I'll try my best. Remember to review.**

 **Disclaimer: As usual I don't own the Mortal Instruments, I'm just fangirling.**

 **Clary's POV**

I got up off my bed; I was trying to draw Clarissa and the white sand dessert. I just couldn't them right and it started to frustrate me. I went to my closet and got out a pair of black Nike sports bra, black leggings and white tennis shoes. After I put them on I walked towards the training room. I got weird looks from shadowhunters who were at the meeting, I guess they never left. Once I was there I saw Isabelle, Alec and Jace training. They stopped what they were doing and just stared at me.

"I'll come back later." I said and started to walk away but stopped when I felt a hand stop me. I looked up and saw Izzy.

"Please stay." She said quietly. I nodded and she grabbed me and pulled me toward the battle mats. Jace just stood there looking at me while Alec stood there and smiled; I smiled back.

"I wanna know how good you really are but since I saw you destroy that new boxing bag we bought a week ago, I'm out." She smiled at me. I looked at Alec who shook his head vigorously; I laughed.

"I don't wanna be your new boxing bag." I laughed again and he seemed satisfied. I looked at Jace and he nodded.

"I'll go easy on you." He smirked. My blood started boiling. How could he just do that?

"You don't have to." I said coldly. He grabbed a sword and passed me one; we went to the battle mats and took our stance. He charged towards me but I dodged him and elbowed him in his gut. He looked surprised but he didn't waste time, this time he clashed his sword against mine and brought my sword down but I didn't give in. I just kicked his chest but didn't move. He thrusted his sword towards me but I didn't have enough time to dodge it properly so it made a graze on my stomach. His eyes widened but I didn't notice instead I took a couple backwards and did two front somersaults and a twist then kicked his sword out of his hand; I made one last move and went between his legs and jumped in front of him. I kicked him in the gut then bent down and tripped him. Jumping on top I brought the sword to neck and smirked. His eyes were wide; I got off of him and put the swords back. Everyone was silent and staring at me.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You're bleeding." She said looking down at my stomach; I follow her gaze and see that she's right. She handed me her stele and I quickly drew a iratze. I handed it back to her but instead she grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. I noticed tears dripping down my back and I hug her back. She seemed to have relaxed a bit started whispering how she missed and how I should never leave again.

"I can't promise you that Izzy. I just have a lot of things going on." I murmured. She hugged me even tighter.

"I'm sorry." Izzy sobbed. I looked over to Alec who just looked back at me.

"For what?" I pulled away and help her hands.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make you stay." She sobbed louder. Alec came in and hugged us which surprised me.

"You don't need to apologize." I said and wiped her tears.

"Where'd you learn to do that flip thing?" Alec asked. I could see the shock in his eyes like he thought I couldn't do it.

"I just put a bunch of flips together then tested on either Amelia or Alvin." I shrugged.

"Well you kindah beat the crap out of Jace and maybe even his ego." Izzy smirked at Jace. Jace just looked down in knitting his eyebrows together like he couldn't understand something. There was a knock at the training room, we all looked towards the door.

"Alvin!" I smiled brightly.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Izzy smirked but I saw the sadness behind her eyes.

"No, more like siblings." I smiled when Izzy's face lit.

"I heard that and are you up for Pandemonium?

"Yup!" I said popping the p.

"You guys wanna come with?" I asked Izzy as she vigorously nodded. "See ya! 9 pm." I walked away before Izzy can ask to dress me up. I've developed a sense of fashion when I was in England and I liked it.

xxXxx

I put on a strapless black lace dress that went to my mid-thigh and pulled up some knee high boots that had 4 inch heels. I put on a thigh sheath and filled it with weapons. After finishing my smokey eye I put on mascara and some red lipstick to match my hair. I winged out my liner and walked out the door to the Institute entrance. When I got there I was the first one. I looked at my watch and noticed it was 8:58. After waiting for about 2 minutes I saw them walk out the elevator. They all looked shocked when they saw me except for Amelia and Alvin and Magnus just looked confused.

"Who are you?" Magnus asked looking at me.

"It's me, Clary, Magnus." I said slightly annoyed.

"Pfft. Nice try, Clary would never look this hot. Unless you tell me what I call you as a nickname." Magnus asked suspiciously.

"You gave me some many names but you call me biscuit the most." I said.

"It is you!" He looked scared and happy at the same time. I shot him a look.

"Clary I love your new sense of style. I'm surprised you have one." She whispered the last part. I shot her a deadlier glare than I did Magnus. I noticed Jace looking at me with interest but I tried not to care. But I couldn't help feel a sense of pride.

 **A/N: Sorry but this was kind of a filler but next chapter will be at Pandemonium and let's just say things happen. Thank you guys for all the reviews I really appreciate each and every one of them. BTW this is unedited.**


	7. Demons

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments characters but I do however own this plot. I'm just fangirl-ing around. Enjoy!**

As we all walk down the street to the Pandemonium I can hear whispers between Magnus and Izzy about how I developed curves and a sense of style. I've always had a sense of style and I liked it but some people just don't appreciate my simplicity.

Once we passed the bouncer I instantly spotted the demons, there were two, both male.

"There mine." I smirked. Before anyone can protest I walked over to the bar and ordered tequila. The bar tender handed the tequila, I took it reluctantly, putting the lime in my mouth and then licking the salt off my fingers. I never liked tequila but tried not to make a face. The demons seemed to notice me while I danced. I try not to look sick because I can see right through their glamour's and it's not a pretty sight. One of the demons makes a grab for my ass but I pull away laughing and started walking towards the storage room. I turned around, winked and bit my lip then turned back around. They seemed to have got the message and followed me to the storage room. Closing the door behind them they turned to me, looking hungrily up and down me.

"Aren't you pretty." The one demon looked at me and smirked. I just looked at him and giggled.

"What's your name?" The second demon took a step forward and so did I.

I laughed flirtatiously and leaned up against the shape shifter trying not cringe and whispered. "Clary but you may know me as Clarissa Adele Morgenstern." I backed away and grabbed some blades and smirked up at the shocked demons.

"Shadowhunter." The first demon whispered through gritted teeth.

"Got you!" I smirked and threw a blade at the first demon that instantly disappeared leaving no trace of it. I walked up to the second demon and was about to stab him but the next words he says sent shivers down my spine.

"Sebastian Morgenstern he's here, he's here for you. You can't hide from him. He's in New York and knows where you are." The demon just looks calm and then grabs the blade from my hand and stabs itself. I just stare at the ground where the demon disappeared and heard the door open. I look up to see Jace and Alvin look at me, concern in their eyes.

"I should've of known you wouldn't wait but-" Alvin looks at me and sees my expression. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He takes a step forward and I shake my head vigorously.

"Clary what's wrong?" I look to see Jace beside me looking more worried than last time. My heart skips a beat as I look at his golden eyes.

"Can we talk about this later, I need a break." They looked hesitant at first but then let me go. I walked out and immediately noticed Izzy and Simon making out while also noticing Alec and Magnus making out. I rolled my eyes trying to find Amelia, I noticed a glint of white hair exiting through the crowd and my immediate reaction is to follow it. I walk in-between dancers and people grinding against each other. I see him there, Sebastian. Our eyes meet for a second and he smirks and turns around. I look around and lost sight of anyone I knew, the next thing I can do is follow him. I walk through the crowd and past the bouncers, still following him. I stayed back knowing he knew I was following him. This is stupid Clary…but also too late to turn back. He turns left and walks into an alley. Great! I follow him, when he stops walking I stop only a couple of metres away from him. I grab a knife and throw it at him knowing that even blessed weapons can't kill him let alone hurt him. But he does bleed. The blade goes right threw him and I just gasp. Hologram.

"Hello dear sister." He turns around and smirks. I try not to cringe away from him.

"What do you want?" I said as bitter as possible. He smirked looking at my disgusted face.

"I want Clarissa to come out, little sister." He says. "You know you like her. She will teach you how to live and let you be loose. You will have no worries at all."

"I DON'T WANT THAT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"THAT'S RIGHT CLARY, LET THE ANGER OUT! I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT. YOU'RE JUST LIKE ME!" He seems to screaming in encouragement

"SHUT UP! I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!" I scream back while growling at him.

"YOU ARE AND YOU ALWAYS WILL BE! JUST LOOK AT YOURSELF!" He screams and points to a broken mirror in the alley. I go up to it and see that my eyes are black like Sebastian's except my mouth is open full of horror. I scream and punch the mirror breaking it in half then fall to my knees sobbing. "I told you, you're just like me. You belong to me and I belong to you." He whispered into my ear and disappeared.

I heard footsteps echoing in the alley. _Crap!_

"CLARY!" I heard Jace's voice and then footsteps and then more footsteps, until I can feel all their eyes on me. I can't look at any of them because I know what they're going to say. Jace kneels down beside me and grabs my hand. I can hear gasps all around me; my hand was all bloody, glass shards sticking out of my knuckles. "What happened?" He whispered as if I'm an animal that can be scared off easily. I waited a while before responding.

"Sebastian, he found me." I sounded like I have been crying for hours. When he didn't respond I knew he wanted more information. "He was here right before you got here."

"What did he do?" His voice still containing the same gentleness but now contains anger and annoyance.

"That's just it; he didn't do anything this time. It's all me., Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa." I said.

"What's your fault Clary?" I don't look at him and I know it's bothering him. "Look at me Clary." I don't look up and I can tell he is getting impatient. He gently raises my chin but I kept my eyes closed. "Open your eyes Clary. Please." When I couldn't take his pleading voice I opened my eyes thinking… _you'll never look at me the same._ He gasped back with surprise and I couldn't help but feel hurt. I heard Isabelle whisper then Alec say something to her angrily but I heard.

"Sebastian." She whispers. Finally I let myself cry and I felt normal again. I felt. Something Sebastian can never do. He only owns.

 **Jace's POV**

I saw Clary on her knees just looking at the bloody broken mirror. My heart leaped as I got closer, seeing the amount of blood. Everyone else follows me but I don't care all I care about right now is Clary. I knelt down next to Clary and see her bloody hand. My heart skips another beat, my Clary, she's hurt and I wasn't there. I remind myself that Clary is not mine anymore.

"What happened?" I whisper trying to calm her down. She waited a while before responding.

"Sebastian, he found me." She sounded like she's been crying and I felt my heartbreak a little. When I stay silent she knows that I want her to go on. "He was here right before you got here." Now I just felt angry that I wasn't here to size that bastard up.

"What did he do?" My voice came out with multiple emotions but I remained gentle.

"That's just it; he didn't do anything this time. It's all me, Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa." She sounded broken but tried to hide but I can hear her emotions like music.

"What's your fault Clary?" I was getting slightly annoyed that she wasn't looking at me at all she just looked down at the ground. "Look at me Clary." But wasn't cooperating and I was getting impatient. I wanted to be there for her, I wanted to be her shield. So I raised her chin so she'd face me but her eyes were shut tight, almost like a frightened child that saw a ghost. "Open your eyes Clary. Please." I pleaded and I finally felt her relax like she was holding her breath all this time. She opened her eyes and I gasped back with surprise, I could see hurt flash behind her eyes.

"Sebastian." I heard Isabelle whisper, I turned and glared at her as she covered her mouth. I heard Clary break into little sobs, my heart finally just broke. Seeing her so broken just sent me on the revenge train and my destination is killing Sebastian. I swore on the Angel that Sebastian will die and I couldn't wait for that day to come.

 **A/N: So that quote "Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa" is from a part of The Mass and was mentioned in the City Of Bones; chapter 19 Abbadon. It means "My fault, my own fault, my most grievous fault." It's Latin."** **I hope you guys enjoyed this and please leave a review. Until next time my fellow zebracornz (zebraz+unicornz=zebracornz). I know sad.**


	8. Turning

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had exams. But here it is! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instrument characters…duh. But I own the plot of this story…duh.**

 **Clary's POV**

I wake up the next morning with my eyes but I don't feel relieved, I feel scared, lonely and angry…at myself. I put on my expressionless face and get ready. Today the Clave is going have another meeting but this time I'm not taking shit from them; I need to find Sebastian and then kill him. I took my shadowhunter gear and then pulled my high heeled boots. Emphasis on high, like I said I'm not taking crap from them. My red hair burns like fire and I like it, my green eyes as sharp as knives. I'm ready. I hear a knock at the door and I know it's my 'escort' that I apparently need so I don't cause trouble. I take one last glance at myself then go and open the door.

When I opened the door I was welcomed by a pair of gold eyes. With my heels on I'm just as tall as Jace. He's looking down like he expected my face to be there but just looks confused. I take his chin then lift his face to my eyes and he gawks with surprise. I try to hold back a laugh trying to keep my face straight but I couldn't help but giggle.

"The uh Clave um is ready uh for you." Jace stammered. Wait Jace stammering that is one thing you might never see in your life. I nod and he gestures me to follow him. As we walk down the hallway I went back to my sharp face knowing this is the man broke my heart, I don't care what his excuse is it's all the same. I can tell he's struggling with something but I just look ahead. "Clary, can we talk for a bit."

"I'm all ears." I say sarcastically. I just hate how after so long I still feel the same way about him, it bothers me so much.

"Please don't be like that." He says softly but I don't buy it.

"Like what? Listen, Jace if you expect me to just forgive you, forget it. Forget me, it was easy last time." I say coldly. I'm too upset to look at him so I just keep looking ahead.

"I never got a chance to explain why I did what I did. Just here me out, please." I hate it when Jace pleads it just gets me. I don't know why but it does. I stop walking at look at him expectantly.

He takes a deep breath and looks me in the eye and I feel like melting away into his eyes. "After Raziel brought me back because of you, I was basically reborn. When a shadowhunter is born they grow through this session with one Silent Brother and one Iron Sister but I didn't have that so I was unstable. I kept having these nightmares-"he stops and looks at me and I nod my head to show that I'm following. "I kept having these nightmares where it would start out by me and you having a good time but then I would always find these gruesome ways to kill you. Every time I closed my eyes I saw you dead and I couldn't take anymore." I could tell he was getting frustrated but I didn't know what to do. "So one day I went to the Pandemonium alone because I just didn't have the energy to do anything. I mean I never saw you anymore and it wasn't your fault either. I meant to be their alone and I was so I took a lot of shots just so I could get the thought of you dying in my hands off my mind. But after countless shots I bumped into Lyla." I tensed when I heard her name but he didn't seem to notice and kept on going. "But when I was with Lyla I wasn't thinking. I just had to get the thought of killing you away from me and before I knew it Lyla was in my room and I didn't even know how." When he finished he looked like he expected some sort of grand reaction but I just didn't know what to say to him. After a long time of silence he spoke again. "I just haven't gotten over you Clary, you still mean the world to me even though you might not feel the same way about me." I suddenly feel rage fill in me. I told him he could tell me anything that he's having trouble with because I was in love with him and I still am so how could he just say that? How could he be so blind?

"That's what you thought? God Jace I've never met someone as blind as you. I told you every single day of my life that I loved you and you kept such a big thing away from me and for what so you can protect me? I would've been there with you no matter what." I said exasperated.

"I understand why you hate me Clary. I know." He seemed hurt. I felt my blood boil again and I can't hold it back anymore.

"HOW CAN YOU STILL BE THIS BLIND! JACE I CAN'T HATE YOU EVER AND IT KILLS ME BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU JACE LIGHTWOOD AND I HATE IT. I HATE MYSELF FOR LOVING YOU. GOD I SOUND RIDICULOUS RIGHT NOW BUT YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU?" I screamed at putting every single one of my emotions into each word. After I was done he just stared at me shocked, mouth open. I couldn't look at him anymore so I turned around and headed toward the library.

I opened the door and found everyone staring at me once again. Some staring at me impressed and others just looked at me disgusted. I looked over at Allison who was sitting next to my mother and smiled her signature smile. I couldn't help but smile back and then walked into the room and stood in front of the council where Maryse, Aldertree, Jia, Robert, Luke, Magnus, Raphael and Merilion sat. Aldertree gave me one of his 'I'm winning' smirks and I give him a 'not for long' smirk and he looks at me with rage. I smile smugly but then instantly go back to being serious. The library door swings open one more time and then Jace walks through expressionless, he glances towards me and stares at me for a good minute then looks away and sits beside Alec.

"Let the council begin!" Aldertree announced. "Clarissa, happy to see you back on your feet after your _terrible_ accident." He is such a sarcastic douche. I'm just hoping that the Clave doesn't know I drank from the Mortal Cup.

"Glad to be back, Appletree." I lightly chuckle and I could hear others laugh in the background. He sends a poisonous look in my direction.

"That's enough Clary." Maryse lightly acknowledges me; she's been kinder to me since I asked the Angel to bring him back. "We have some questions Clary and we expect direct answers, the Silent Brothers are here with the Mortal Sword which you'll have to use." When I heard the mention of the Mortal Sword my body froze. I am screwed. Two Silent Brothers came in front of with the Mortal Sword, two hands on both ends holding it in front of me. I looked towards the Maryse and Luke and they looked expectantly. Taking a deep breath I reach out to touch the Mortal Sword and I feel a jolt of pain shooting up my arm, I wince and look up at Aldertree who is wickedly smiling at me.

"Are you ready Clarissa?" Aldertree still has the smile on his face while I nod. "Alright. Have you seen Sebastian alive after he died?"

 _No!_ "Yes." I say simply as my face scrunches in disappointed. Aldertree smiles as a wave of gasps passes through the crowd.

"Where did you see him?" Maryse asks.

"England."

"How did you see him for?" Aldertree jumps in.

"I didn't choose to see him, he found me. It was on my 17th birthday he kidnapped me and locked me up in their cellar for a month, after he was done with me he returned me back to the Institute." I choked on every word, I said too much and I could tell by the look on Aldertree's face.

"What did he do to you? And you said 'their'. Who else is working with Sebastian?" Aldertree asked smugly. I grabbed onto to the sword tighter holding my breath. I can feel blood trickle down my wrist and fall on the floor and I finally let my breath go. I was panting but I couldn't seem to catch my breath.

"Speak Clarissa." Aldertree's voice echoed through the room and I looked up at him with pure hatred.

"HE MADE ME DRINK FROM THE MORTAL CUP EXCEPT IT WASN'T ANGEL'S BLOOD AND HUMAN BLOOD. IT WAS SEBASTIAN'S BLOOD AND LILITH'S BLOOD COMBINED. SEBASTIAN IS WORKING WITH LILITH AND WE NEED TO STOP HIM." I scream while Aldertree looks at me with pure satisfaction as louder gasps pass through the crowd. I could hear people calling out things like _'demon', 'traitor' and 'freak'._

"There is no we Clarissa, you're just like him. You're demonic! I hereby declare you banished from the Clave and your punishment will be execution." He may look angry but I know he feels accomplished. There was a gasp through the crowd.

"Shut up. You don't know me." I said through gritted teeth. I look up Aldertree and he lets out a large gasp.

"You look just like him. Like Sebastian. Your eyes their just like his!" He looks frightened now and I couldn't help but grin. _Oh no! I'm grinning like him. Why do I find pleasure in fear? Snap out of it Clary._ I turn to the crowd and start grinning again as I see the fear and pain on their faces which I take as pleasure.

 **Clarissa's POV (Evil)**

I know this is only a temporary transformation but I feel like I'm in control now. I look around the crowd and grin in pleasure as I see all the fear and pain. I look at Jocelyn who just looks at me in shock. Shadowhunters, Warlocks, Werewolves and Vampires were all around me pointing weapons at me or in a battle stance, I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's wrong mother do I look like him?" I said through pouted lips then smirked. I walked towards her she grabbed a seraph blade and pointed it at my empty heart. "You know you really disappointed Clary, she looked up to you so much but you let her down. You took so many things away from her but she still loves you. I knew she was always weak." Jocelyn stood up and started piercing the blade but I felt nothing instead I laughed. I look around and spot golden boy. I smirked and looked at him, he instantly locked eyes with me. "Clary was right you do look like an Oscar Award." I smirked and he looked annoyed and hurt. "What you don't love me anymore? Don't worry because I never really liked you either. But Clary always praised you even after what you did to her, she was broken and she still is but that doesn't matter." I started laughing. "I can't wait till I DESTROY you all and rule the world with Sebastian by my side. WE WILL RULE AND YOUR GOODY TWO-SHOES CLARY WILL WATCH FROM ABOVE AS I DESTROY YOU. Of course I'll destroy her first…slowly." I smirked one last time as I feel my body giving out. I collapsed and started coughing blood as my body gets sucked into an alternative universe.

 **Clary's POV**

I felt a stinging feeling on my chest as I coughed up blood. I get up from the ground while blood trickles down the side of my mouth. I see Shadowhunters, Warlocks, Werewolves and Vampires all ready to attack me even Luke, Magnus and Raphael, worst of all my mom was pointing her blade at my heart. I look at the tip of the blade and see blood and then look at my chest where blood was trickling down my gear. Looking up at my mom accusingly she looks at my chest then at my face apologetically. I couldn't help but step back I bumped into Luke who was half transformed. He immediately looked at me with pity. I felt betrayed even though it wasn't their fault. I run through the crowd that surrounded me towards the door. I heard people call my name but I didn't bother to turn around, I felt sick. I run down the halls to the elevator and press ground level before anyone can get in. Once I reached ground level I ran through the Institute door towards a random car. I quickly drew an opening ruin on the driver's door and it opened. I quickly sat on the seat not bothering to buckle up. Then I drew the start ruin on the key whole and turned on the engine. I could see Jace running down the Institute stairs, Isabelle, Alec, Alvin and Amelia following him. I looked at Jace one more time. I didn't know what my face said but his was clearly 'don't leave, I need you' but it was too late before I knew it I stepped on the gas and was driving way above the speed limit. You could hear 'vroom' sounds echoing through the street as I sped away not sure where I was going.

 **A/N: This chapter was longer because I just felt bad not for updating yesterday. Please leave a review about what you think. I value all opinions!**


	9. Falling

Clary's POV

I sped through red lights and almost ran over pedestrians but I just couldn't focus. My eyes were blurry with tears and I just couldn't take it anymore. I felt the stinging pain over my heart where my mom tried to stab me. It hurt knowing that she did it to protect herself from me. Her own daughter. I didn't want to live like this. I pressed on the gas faster, over the car I could make out sirens. I look at my rear view mirror and see about four police cars chasing me. Looking ahead I could see the Brooklyn bridge perfectly. I pull out my stele and draw a glamour. Once I reached the Brooklyn bridge I swerved the wheel and felt the car come in contact with the railing and then tumble. I quickly took off my seatbelt and reached for the door which was now upside down. Pushing it open I jumped out just as the car went off the railing. I closed my eyes and felt peaceful. I said one last prayer then the breath got knocked out of my chest as I came in contact with the heavy water. I felt so light and happy as the darkness closed around me.

Jace's POV

I paced back and forth, worried about Clary. I didn't want her to come back because I knew she would be executed but I didn't want her out there where Sebastian can get her. I wanted to be where she was, to protect her with my life. I owe her. I got sucked out of my thoughts as Izzy screamed my name.

"JACE COME SEE THIS!" Izzy yelled, there was a hint of fright and desperation in her voice that sent chills down my spine. I ran to her and followed her wide gaze to the TV, that was for Max but when he died no one used it. I see that she's watching the news but that's not what surprises me. I read the headline and felt sick instantly. _Breaking News! Dangerous High Speed Chase Near Front St.!_ I look at the TV then and notice that the chase was being filmed from somewhere in the air. I looked at the car and felt even more sick when I noticed the silver sedan, the one Clary took. The camera zooms in closer and I could see a glint of red through the window. She doesn't slow down when four cops start chasing her instead of one instead she goes even faster. I felt a lump form in my throat as she reaches Brooklyn bridge. Once she reached the bridge she goes faster than before then swerves and hits the railing and then the car starts to tumble violently. When the car goes slightly over the railing, the door suddenly opens and I see Clary jumping out. I fall to my knees as I see her fall, when she finally hits the water I scream a gut wrenching scream then the car falls on top of where she fell. I felt tears run down my cheeks but I didn't stop them. I could see Izzy in front of the TV crying on the TV screen. The door swings open, Maryse and Alec run to me and Izzy. Maryse's eyes grow wide when she sees me and Izzy both on our knees crying. Soon Alvin, Amelia, Allison, Jocelyn, Luke and Aldertree run through the door. Amelia lets out a scream and falls into Allison's arms. She must've seen the silver car which was still slightly above the water. Alvin looks like he could murder someone, he walks to the TV and punches it so that there is a crack on it.

"What's wrong? Why are you freaking out over a mundie crashing off the bridge? It's nothing." Aldertree scoffs. I quickly turn around and pin Aldertree to the wall.

"That wasn't a mundie you bastard. THAT WAS CLARY TAKING HER LIFE YOU SICK BITCH!" I ball my hands into a fist about to beat the crap out of him but I got pulled off of him and towards Alec.

"What are you talking about?" Alec asked confused.

"I just saw Clary crash her into the railing then-" I couldn't hold back anymore, I let out a large sob "then she jumped out of the car and fell into the water, the car fell on top of her Alec and I couldn't do anything. I WATCHED HER TAKE HER LIFE!" I looked around the room Allison was hugging Alvin and Amelia while silent tears ran down her cheeks. I looked at Izzy who was now in Maryse's arms sobbing on her shoulder while Maryse whispers things to her. I finally land my eyes on Jocelyn and Luke. She stands there still for a little bit but then starts falling, Luke caught her before she fell to the ground.

"My baby, she can't be- she is still- that wasn't her Luke. She would never-why? Why Luke? She left me again." She whispers looking at Luke and my heart breaks. I look over to Aldertree who has a smug smile playing on his lips. Luke looks at her and starts crying. The door opens again, Simon and Magnus step through. Both of their hair disheveled, Simon's eyes were bloodshot while Magnus didn't have anymore glitter on.

"We couldn't catch her, she was driving too fast." Simon said in a paranoid voice. "I didn't think she would-she's Clary. She's awesome! How could she?"

"She just jumped." Magnus said blankly.

"I KNOW I WATCHED HER DO IT! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW!" I scream but I don't know why.

"I WATCHED HER DO IT TOO, JACE!" Simon screamed back. Simon fell to the ground, Izzy ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Alec walked up to Magnus and pulled him into a hug. I just stood there thinking I might never see her again. I look over to the cracked TV reading the headlines. _Crasher's Body Not Found In River._ They all follow my gaze as I let out another sob, until I finally have the courage to say it.

"Ave Atque Vale Clarissa Adele Fairchild." I choked on every word.

Clary's POV

I woke up on a gold bed surrounding me were gold wall with runes carved into them. I look around and see that there are no doors but just the gold walls. I walk over to one of the walls and run my fingers over the runes but I don't recognize them.

"I see you're interested in the runes Clarissa." I turn around towards the angelic voice and there he is. Angel Raziel. He looks so much like the statue in the library. He's not as tall as he is when you summon him but he still is terrifying.

"Am I dead?" I ask him surprised but mostly confused.

"No you are not dead. I summoned you here." An angel summoning a shadowhunter. I raised my brows in question. "You are the only one who can stop Jonathan and Lilith and I want to help you because you have the potential like Jonathan Shadowhunter. I will help you just like I helped Jonathan Shadowhunter." When he finished I stayed silent wondering what would happen to me if I rejected an angel.

"I'm in." I say simply. A smile creeps up on Raziel's face.

"You will need this." he hands me a stele which has a golden snake running down the handle. I look up at him quizzically and he laughs at my expression.

"A stele?"

"Not just any stele but an angel's stele which can help you use runes more powerful than the ones you can create. Such as glamours that can't ever be seen by shadowhunters but can only be seen by angels." I thought about this and smiled. Looking at my expression he smiles and then snaps his finger. I feel vertigo rush over me and then I find myself back on the Brooklyn bridge. I felt a sting on my arm, looking down I see a golden hidden glamour except I could feel the energy radiating off the rune, much more powerful than a normal hidden rune. The bridge was full of people, cops, firefighters and medics. I took a deep breath and ran towards the Institute, I have explaining to do.


	10. Reveal

**A/N: Hi my fellow zebracorns (yup it's back, whether you like it or not) sorry if last chapter kindah sucked, it was rushed. My computer went bust so I had to use my brother's which he needed so I had to whip up some more drama and thrill for ya'll. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also thank you so much for the follows, favorites and reviews they mean the world to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful characters…I wish I did.**

 **Clary's POV**

I rushed down the familiar rainy New York streets; this is something I missed when I was in England even though it rained there a lot too. It never felt the same. My hair stuck to my head while my make up starts melting off my face, I know I look like a mess. But hey, who looks their best when they just jumped off a bridge and into a river. If my plan worked I would think that everyone at the Institute would think that I'm dead. I know that Simon and Magnus were following me so I would hope that they passed the news. I also saw helicopters with cameras on them for anyone watching the news. I needed the Clave to think I'm dead if I could kill Sebastian and I will be needing help from a couple of people. Once I reached the Institute everything seemed eerily quiet. I looked around and noticed no one out in the halls like usual, the training room was empty and so were everyone's dorms that I knew. My next guess was that they were gathered in the library, fear strikes me. Maybe they don't know what happened, maybe Magnus and Simon stopped following me. There's only one way to find out. I quickly rushed over to the library, the door was slightly open and I could hear loud sobbing with some whimpering in the background. I think they know. When I open the door full way my heart breaks, no one notices me coming through thanks to the powerful angel stele. I walk through the door and see Simon and Izzy curled up in a ball on the floor while Izzy cries and Simon whispers sweet things in her ear, there were silent tears running down Simon's face which made my heart break even more. Next I spot Alec and Magnus embracing each other while Alec caresses Magnus' hair. I notice Allison holding a crying Penelope, Allison was making reassuring words in sign while Alvin and Amelia both shed silent tears. Finally I notice Jace who also had silent tears streaming down his face almost unintentionally. I couldn't take this anymore; I glance around the room one more time and spot Aldertree in the corner a smug smile played across his lips. I quickly drew a sleeping and immobilization in the air and blew it to Aldertree. Something you can't do with an ordinary stele. Aldertree instantly fell to the ground and all eyes went to the draped body on the floor. He wasn't dead just unconscious. I quickly took out my stele and ran it over my arm where the glamour was and I instantly I felt a layer break across my skin. I look down at Aldertree's body in pure disgust but then look up to see the shocked faces of my friends. Penelope quickly jumped off of Allison's lap and started running towards me, her arms open and wide. I slowly crouch and open my arms as she jumps on me, several seconds later she signs 'I knew you were okay! I could feel it'. I couldn't help but smile at her then I sign back to her 'I would never leave you without saying goodbye'.

"What the hell was that about? You gave us a really hard time Clary. Were you actually planning taking your own life?" I suddenly look up to see Alvin who looked pissed with a sense of relief in his eyes.

"It was a part of my plan and no I had no intention of taking my life."

"So you didn't even think about telling us? Do you know how sick I felt watching you jump of that bridge? IT KILLED ME! IT KILLED ME, CLARY!" I could see the hurt and anger behind his eyes.

Before I could respond I was hit with a tight embrace. I looked up and saw that my mom was hugging and I hugged her back without hesitation because I missed her…so much.

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to scare you like that." I started tearing up.

"Shhh. It's okay, I forgive you." She whispers and I could feel her tears on my shoulder. When she pulls away I'm surrounded by more tight embraces as I see Amelia, Allison and Izzy hug me. I tell them all to sit then I start explaining why I had to jump off a bridge but they didn't seem to understand.

"Why didn't you tell us first before you jumped off the bridge on national television?" Alvin still looked annoyed.

"I needed you guys to really believe it so that the Clave really believes it. I can't let them know I'm alive especially with Sebastian and Lilith running around." After that they all seem to somewhat understand where I'm coming from. I look around and see Jace staring at the ground blankly; we still needed to talk about this morning when I confessed that I still love him. I must've made him feel really stupid. "Just try your best to act like I'm dead until tomorrow. I'll still be in the Institute."

"But any shadowhunter can see you. It's not like you have some magical stele that you can use to create magical runes." Sarcasm dripped from Izzy's voice and I smiled pulling out the angel stele.

"This was Raziel's stele." I say but I they just look at me like I'm crazy. "When I woke up, I woke up in a strange room and I met Angel Raziel there. He said he summoned me but I didn't believe him. I mean what angel has time to summon and talk to a shadowhunter?" I looked up to see if they were still following me and they were, their intent gazes focused on me. "He told me that I was the only one who can stop Sebastian and Lilith but I don't know what he meant by that. The he told me how I have the potential like Jonathon Shadowhunter and that's why he wanted to help me. He wanted to help me just like he helped Jonathon Shadowhunter. He handed me this stele and told me it draws runes that are put on angels during battle. This stele can make runes stronger than any other." I finally finished and they were all still looking at me but this time there was a sense of understanding and surprise involved.

"So you actually talked face to face with the angel? How was he? Was he cute? Did he try to murder you? Were there others? Did he-"

"Stop asking so many questions Izzy. Let her have a break." Isabelle huffed at Alec's request. With that Alec got up and pulled his sister and Magnus behind him. Soon mom, Luke and Allison got up; each of them pecked my forehead and smiled before leaving with Penelope. Alvin, Amelia and Simon got up and gave me three very long hugs before leaving. That left Jace and I alone. I glanced back at Aldertree who was still sound asleep in the corner, I look back at Jace is now standing and staring at me with a dangerous silent expression which sends chills down my spine. He takes a step forward and I take a step back he smirks at my reaction.

"Jace what are you doing?" I ask my voice steady but I still felt chills run down my spines. He doesn't answer instead he takes a step forward and I step back but this time I fall on the chair. I try to sink into the chair as much as possible but he only leans in closer. He grabs both sides of my hip with both hands and leans in closer until our lips are only inches apart. I could feel his hot breath against my lips; I look up to see his pupils dilated and then my eyes instinctively go to his lips. He suddenly leans in closer and closer until our lips brush. I felt a jolt of electricity run through my veins, my brain says stop but my body says go and in no time I kiss him back urgently. I could feel him smile against my lips as I groan in defeat. We kiss for what seems like hours and it felt so good and right. As soon as he pulled away I felt disappointed. He buries his face into my hair and whispers. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me." He gets up and walks toward the door grabbing Aldertree with him, dragging his body to the halls. I gawk at the door in pure surprise. What the fuck just happened?

 **A/N: Yay finally some Clace! What do you guys think? I would love to see some more reviews from guys! All opinions are welcomed! Stay magical! This isn't very well edited (it's late).**


	11. Sweetalk

**A/N: Hello my fellow zebracorns! Thank you so much for the reviews yesterday they mean a lot…words can't express my appreciation. So again thank you so much. I would love as many reviews as possible for this story to thrive.**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah…I still don't own it :(**

 **Jace's POV**

As I drag Aldertree's body down the empty hallways I couldn't help but think back to what happened in the library with Clary. She tasted like cherries and apples and her hair tangled in my fingers felt so right. I don't know what I just did or if Clary liked it but I feel hell of a lot better when I kissed her and she actually kissed me back. I reached Aldertree's room and put him on the bed then I grab some bourbon and placed it beside him so he'll think he passed out drunk. After all I'm 100% sure he would celebrate a Morgenstern's death.

I slowly made my way down to the halls and see all the shadowhunters leaving. I guess now that they think Clary is dead that they have nothing else to do but leave and keep a look out for Sebastian and Lilith.

Hours pass and nothing is happening and no one is coming to sight. The Institute was covered in a blanket of eerie silence which made me feel really uncomfortable. I finally decide to train because that's what I usually do during my spare times. I quickly get into a pair of black sweatpants and put on some black Nike trainers. I walk to the training room, taking in the silence when I notice a certain red head in front of the mirrored walls. She looked at herself, at her demon scar and I could see her lips curl up in disgust. There was anger behind her eyes, at that moment I just wanted to hug her and tell her it wasn't her fault. I walked up to her slowly knowing that she could see me coming; hence the mirror. She's beautiful; how her red hair falls elegantly on her shoulders, her bright green eyes. She was wearing her usual black Nike sports bra, black leggings and black and white tennis shoes. Never in a million years would I picture the old Clary wearing this without being forced. When she saw me coming she blushed deeply, which I found to be incredibly cute.

"Admiring yourself?" She doesn't turn around to me but still talks.

"What is there to admire?" I frowned at that. She still doesn't know how beautiful she is.

"You're right." This time she turns around and looks into my eyes. "What is there to admire if someone already admires it so much." She blushes even more, turning into a light cherry color.

"No, you're right. I couldn't stay away from you and I still can't." My heart skips a beat when she says this.

"So what are we waiting for?" I asked purely out of curiosity. She looks down at the ground and blushes into a deep red.

"I think I'm waiting for you." She says still not looking at me.

"What about me are you waiting for? I've wanted you for the past 3 years." I took a step closer and whisper into her ears. "I'm all yours." She looks up and I pull her close, our lips collide together. I start kissing her gently but soon I realized she didn't want to be gentle so I picked up the pace. I pushed her against the wall; she wound her arms around my neck while she pulled both her thighs up so she was cradling my hip. We tried to get closer and closer but there was no way of getting closer to a person than this.

A sudden _thud_ jolted us apart and then followed by some crumbling noises and then another thud. Clary and I looked at each other for a second. She quickly draws out her stele and then draws a Sight rune on my back and the glamour rune on her hand. Even though no one else will see her, I can because she gave me a Sight rune. We rushed down the hallway and spotted Izzy and Alec running down the hallway too. We ran after them not sure of what's happening but not before stocking up on weapons. As we got closer and closer there was a sudden stench that was all too familiar to me…demon. I look at Clary and see she noticed the same thing as me. How did a demon get inside the Institute? When we turned the corner my eyes widened with surprise. There I see a large demon that I've never seen before. It looked almost like a 3-D shadow but it had red eyes and ichor dripping from its body, it was more than 10 feet tall; almost touching the roof. I cringed at the thing whatever it was. I saw Izzy, Alec, Amelia and Alvin attacking it from all sides while Magnus roamed around it; his hands glowing blue and Simon hissing at it and then jumping to attack every once in a while.

Soon enough Clary took charge at the creature jumping up to heights even a rune couldn't take. I watched as she hit the creature and started sliding down while the blade was still in it. The demon started to form a hand at its side that wasn't there before and swatted Clary. She hit the wall behind her and then fell painfully to the ground; more ichor was now flowing out of the demon's sides. I charged at it bringing two throwing blades and then swinging both of them; one hit the demon's eyes while the other hit the arm that wasn't there before. I looked over at where Clary fell; she wasn't there anymore; the demon shrieked in pain. Suddenly there were explosions echoing in halls. I look up to see that there are bubbles of sparks going up and around the demon's body and in the midst of it I can see red. Clary. I jump into action suddenly realizing that she's the distraction soon Alec, Izzy, Alvin, Amelia, Simon and Magnus also realize the plan and start attacking the demon from all sides. The demon exploded into ichor than disappeared. Clary fell into a pile or ichor and winced in pain, I quickly went to her.

"Do you need and iratze?" I asked; the concern in my voice purely audible. Everyone else had confused looks on their faces, while she nodded. After I was done tracing the iratze on her I looked at everyone's confused gazes.

"Jace, who are you talking to?" Isabelle asked clearly not remembering the powerful glamour's she can draw.

"Clary. Izzy remember about her angel stele?" Izzy seemed to understand now. Clary suddenly reappeared.

"Here give me each of your hands and don't worry I'll put a binding rune on Magus and Simon so they can share the Sight without actually putting on the rune. Anyone care to volunteer?" Clary seemed really excited about the runes and I was happy that she got to keep this side of the Clary I knew. Alec instantly volunteered for Magnus and Izzy for Simon. Izzy and Simon have been a thing ever since Clary left. It was actually thanks to Clary that Simon and Izzy became so close. Simon would always be upset but Izzy seemed to cheer him up every time. I watch as Clary draws the runes on everyone and then draws the glamour rune on herself.

"Can you guys see me still?" Clary asked; I could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Yep!" Everyone replied in unison.

"Hey Clary?" I say in the most childish voice ever; I can see Izzy smirk from the corner of my eye.

"Hmm?"

"What were those exploding thingys that you used on the demon?" I've never seen a shadowhunter weapon like that.

"Oh those, they're something I designed; Alvin and Amelia helped me build them except I don't know what to call them. They were meant to be distractions and I guess they work! Alvin suggested Morgenbombs as in Morning Bombs in honor of my great last name!" I said the last part sarcastically.

"I actually like the name Morgenbombs." Simon sounded extremely interested, Alvin put his arm up in a fist pump and I just glare at them.

"Care to explain what that thing was though?" Jace interrupted by glare.

"Oh yah!" I totally forgot to tell them this but who can blame me; I basically jumped off a bridge yesterday and then met angel Raziel. "Did I forget to mention that Sebastian can not only raise/control demons but can also create new species of demons using Lilith's blood?" They all gaped at me with surprise.

"Nope!" They all yelled at me with unison. If this is one of the things Sebastian created and I don't want to know what else he can do.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm also working on my profile so sorry if you were expecting an earlier update. As usual…STAY MAGICAL!**


	12. Disappear

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry for not updating yesterday but I had a lot of homework to complete…but on the bright side this is one of the longer chapters so I hope you enjoy. Please review so I don't suffer from the terrible author's disease…writer's block. Thank you! This takes place 4 days after the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Ahem…I think you know**

 **Clary's POV**

 _I was walking down an endless road, the trees around me were dead and I could smell blood. I looked around and saw the damage around me, shadowhunters and downworlders lying on the ground motionless while demons were on top of them, feeding on them. Looking down at myself I noticed I was wearing dark red shadowhunter gear and in my hand I held the Mortal Sword; blood trickling down the blade. There were shadowhunter's still on the battle field looking at me betrayed. I felt nothing as the drevak demon's venomous fangs sank into the shadowhunter. The shadowhunter screamed mercilessly and I watched…just watched._

 _I kept on walking; not knowing where I was going. I stopped and looked ahead; there were stairs leading up to a large plateau. On that plateau were two thrones; one gold and one ivory. The ivory one was smaller than the gold one and had gems covering the top of the throne while the gold had runes carved in them. Around the thrones were protection wards._

" _Clary!" I turned around to see who called my name. I noticed a man with whitish blonde hair and black wings sprouting from his back. Sebastian. I looked at him feeling numb. He smiled at me; a real smile full of affection and wait is that…happiness. If Sebastian was ever happy it would be when he destroyed everything. I looked around one more time and my eyes flew open wide in realization…this can't be happening. Sebastian smiled even more when he saw my reaction._

" _Look at what we did Clary." He took a step closer but I couldn't move. I looked around the broken lands. Thousands of bodies lay dead on the cracked ground motionless while demons ran around them. There were bloody rivers and houses made of bones. He pulled out his hand and I took it not even thinking. What was I doing? I felt as if I had no control over my own body. Sebastian led me up to the ivory thrown and sat me down. I felt a rush of power flow through me and it felt…good. I looked at me and smiled even wider; if that was possible. "We are unstoppable Clarissa…we are Lilith's children." He started laughing like a mad man and I couldn't help but scream._

I woke up gasping for air. Looking around I was in my familiar room. I felt hot tears trickle down my face, I knew it wasn't real but I knew some part of me wanted to do all those things. I can't take this anymore. Quickly, I get out of bed and put some gear on. I looked at the clock; 5:42, then I look at my calendar. My mouth falls open and realization hits me…its August 23rd. My birthday, not only the day that my life was given to me but also the day my whole life was taken away from me. Grabbing my usual high heeled boots I run down the hallway to the institute doors. I need to kill something.

 **Jace's POV**

I woke up to a delightful smell and I instantly knew…cake! I knew today was Clary's birthday and I planned something really special for her. I walked towards the kitchen following the delightful smell and saw that Izzy, Maryse and Jocelyn were all working in the kitchen. My eyes flew wide as my eyes landed on Izzy…cooking. Oh no!

"Izzy are you sure you should be cooking, I mean-"

"I'm not cooking Jace, I'm helping." Izzy basically spat out the words. Jocelyn took the cake out of the oven and let it cool down. Then she took out some white frosting which I thought was probably cream cheese frosting. After Jocelyn was done layering the cake she started writing down ' _Happy Birthday Clary'_ on it. Alvin and Amelia both walked in the room still in their pajamas.

"What's that wonderful smell?" Amelia said while rubbing her eyes.

"Cake! For Clary's birthday, silly." Izzy smiled. Izzy and Amelia had become good friends because of their desire of fashion. "I think you know today is Clary's birthday." She smiled at Amelia but Amelia stood there white faced and blank. Alvin just stood there like he'd just saw a ghost and I could see something behind his eyes…anger.

"Throw it away." Amelia said through gritted teeth. Izzy, Maryse and Jocelyn looked at her incredulously.

"Excuse me." Maryse looked at her with annoyance.

"Throw the cake away before Clary sees it." Amelia looked at the ground.

"But it's her birthday! Why wouldn't she want to have some fun on _her_ day?" Izzy asked with just as much of annoyance as Maryse; sometimes they look like twins.

"This was the worst day of her life; you can't take her back to her past." I'm slightly wondering why there answering so vaguely, it's almost as if they expect us to know.

"Would get to the point already." I suddenly spoke. Alvin turned to me giving me the death glare.

"Today is the day Sebastian kidnapped her and kept her hostage for one freaking month." Alvin growled. "So just forget about her birthday, it'll never ever be the same for her. Believe me we've tried." Alvin almost seemed sad now. I felt my blood boil. How could I not be there to protect? I felt stupid and ashamed.

"Sorry, we totally forgot." Jocelyn spoke up now, I could see disappointment behind her eyes. "It's just; we've missed 3 of her birthdays already. I just wanted my baby girl to feel special on her 20th birthday." I could see tears forming in her eyes. I looked at Izzy, she also looked on the verge of tears. Today was suppose to be happy; not disappointing.

"I'll go check on her." I murmured.

"It's no use." I heard Amelia whisper still looking at the ground. The she looked up at me "If she knows what today is, she's long gone. She has this need to get away on her birthday." She paused looking sad. "On her 18th birthday she was gone for a week and then she came back she was angry at herself for not being able to find Sebastian. On her 19th birthday she was gone for three days and then we found her walking down the hallway Institute hallway bloody and drunk, she kept on murmuring about how she was so close to killing Sebastian and now I don't know where she went but we need to find her." I nodded as she led the way to Clary's room.

When we got there, there was no sign of Clary. All her weapons disappeared and her gear was missing.

 **Clary's POV**

I walk down the empty New York alleyways and then bumped into a familiar yet unfamiliar chest. I looked up and saw Raphael; he looked at me with pity.

"I thought you were dead." He looked at me incredulously.

"Naw, there is no way in hell would I want to die falling off a bridge." I said pleased with my answer. I looked up at Raphael's face an noticed his worried glance. "You look worried."

"That's because I am." He spat back and I raised my hand in surrender. I raised both my brows in question; asking him to go on. "There are some rogue vampires from my clan, they were never rogue before but one day they just-"He stopped talking realizing he said too much.

"You know I'm looking for thing s to kill so I was wondering if I can take care of this issue of yours." I smirked.

"You know what at this point I'm desperate." He sounded desperate. "Here's the address, there are four of them." He took a deep breath. "Good luck." I nodded then started running to the address which was surprisingly nearby. I stopped in front of a house which was broken and looked like it had been through a fire. I took out two of my seraph blades and whispered their names as I opened the door with a slight creak. The inside of the house looked a lot bigger than the outside; I could tell by the wallpaper that this house was very retro and classy but not anymore. There was ash, boned and blood on the floor; I cringed. There was a sudden swoosh behind me, I quickly turned around but there was nothing behind me. There was another swoosh and then laughter from all around me. I gripped on to my two seraph blades tightly. The laughing started getting closer and closer until the vampires were surrounding me.

I gasped at them; their eyes were all black. They had no iris or pupil just darkness and their skin resembled something like a zombie. They weren't just vampires they were more like some sort of zombie vampire thing. I looked at them closer and noticed a mark on their arms, I sore I've seen it before but I just can't put my finger on it. Then I gasped in memory, it looks just like the mark Lilith put on me except directly under that it said _'imperium'_. But imperium meant control or rule in Latin. I suddenly felt sick that Sebastian was now using the mortal cup on downworlders and putting meaning behind it. The first vampire charged at me but I swiftly dodged it's claws but then the vampire behind me clawed my back and I let out a groan. I quickly threw one of my seraph blades at the first vampires' heart and hit home as the vampire disappeared into thin air. I pulled out my sword now and savagely swung the blade at the vampire's head. The vampire fell back headless then disappeared. There were two more of them left. I felt a sharp pain form on my neck, before I even knew what was happening the vampire started to suck on my blood. _Oh hell no, I never gave permission_. I took the seraph blade in my hand and stabbed it blindly, the vampire staggered backwards and then I stabbed it straight in the heart. There was one more vampire left so I raised my hands and did my double front somersault and then a half twist and found myself near the ragged window. _Bingo!_ I pulled on the rag and let the light fill the room, the vampire shrieked and the turned into a pile of dust.

I was panting; gasping for air but no air filled my lungs. I started feeling dizzy as vertigo took over me. I held on to the lamp beside me but eventually my eyes started getting blurry. I reached into my pocket desperately searching for the angel stele but once I got it…I fell into oblivion.

 **A/N: That wraps up this chapter. Sorry for the cliffy but I couldn't help it. This isn't very well edited but I hope you guys can look past that but I will definitely fix it when I have the time to do so. What do you think is gonna happen to Clary? What do you think of the mysterious scar and meaning on the vampires' arm? Please leave a review! Anyways guys…STAY MAGICAL!**


	13. Hatred

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating yesterday…homework. I'm so happy right now, I mean why wouldn't I be: 21 Reviews, 22 Favorites and 38 Followers. I'm so happy and excited. Thank you guys so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the Mortal Instruments Series…I'm not that good! Enjoy!**

 **Jace's POV**

I quickly shuffle through her room trying to find something that will be strong enough to track her. I saw a glint of silver flash in the corner of my eye, I look at the dressing table and there I saw what I needed…the Angelic Stele. I quickly grab by stele and draw a tracking rune on my hand and then place the stele in the middle of the rune, I clasp it really tightly in my hand and close my eyes; but I can't see or hear anything. The only time that happens is if a shadowhunter…no Jace she is not dead.

"ALEC!" I yelled for him feeling more desperate than ever. Alec came to the doorway looking a worried and a little desperate too. "We need to try parabatai tracking; I can't see or hear anything." Alec doesn't say anything and just nods. I draw a tracking rune on his palm then gently put the stele in between our hands. Closing the space in between our hands we held on to each other's hands while closing our eyes but still there is just silence and darkness. Alec opens his eyes and the darkness immediately goes away.

"Jace I don't think you should tire yourself like this." Alec looks at me and I could make out some pity in his eyes. My blood starts boiling; Clary can't be gone, she's strong. "Let's go check if Magnus can track her." His voice was soft and sympathetic. I don't need sympathy; I need someone who tells me I can do it, someone that will love me until the empty space in my heart is gone. I need Clary.

I walk down the hallway to the library and spot Magnus sitting on a chair; the chair where I kissed Clary and she kissed me back. The memories came flooding to me and I resisted the urge to kick Magnus off the chair.

"Any luck finding Clary?" Alec asked noticing the glares I'm sending Magnus.

"No, I can feel her presence but I can't see or hear anything. It's like she's here but not here at the same time." I could tell Magnus was struggling with this as much as I was. "But I did find the last place Clary visited." I looked at Magnus; urging him to go on. When he writes me an address I quickly go to my room; grabbing my gear and weapons. I finally felt like something was being done.

 **Clarissa's POV (Evil)**

I wake up in what looks to be an abandoned house, it reeked of burnt flesh. I get on my feet smiling; I'm free. Finally that Clary was getting on my nerve kissing golden boy 24/7. Why can't she see that she belongs with Sebastian?

I need to find Sebastian before I change back to that weakling. I instantly remember the first time I opened my eyes to see Sebastian and Lilith back in England. Sebastian told me all I had to know and I specifically remember him telling me that I can portal to him by just thinking about him. I pull out Clary's stele and connect it to the wall. It took me a couple of tries to get a stable portal. I was week with angelic weapons. I jump into the portal thinking about my one true love…Sebastian. I felt vertigo and twist and wrap inside of me as I fell into an unfamiliar room. I look around and see Sebastian sitting on the bed. I run towards him as he stands up and wrap my arms around him; a wicked smirk playing on my lips. He pulls me back and looks at me with his wicked eyes; I smirk at him as he leans in and kisses me with hunger and devotion.

"I've missed you." He said pulling away from me.

"I've missed you too but we can't do this right now." I say breathlessly and a little bit seductively but I know that Clary is going to break through any second. "I've brought you what you need. Are you proud of me?" Sebastian has always taken a liking towards Clary, he shows her affection but she's too naive to notice it.

"Yes, you finally understand to use your powers." He says blankly. I felt something shift in me and I know she's fighting. "You have done me well Clarissa and soon you will join me and we will conquer all." I knew when he said Clarissa he meant Clary.

"I am awaiting that." I say just as blankly as he did. Suddenly the pain in my ribs got stronger and I could feel my soul giving out and I fall into oblivion.

 **Jace's POV**

I run to the address; not stopping to catch my breath, barging through the already open door I stop cold in my tracks when I notice Raphael standing in the middle of the room contemplating something.

"What are you doing here?" I ask a little breathlessly.

"I could ask you the same thing shadowhunter." He simply states carelessly but I could see something bothering him. I take a deep breath and notice the smell…burnt flesh.

"What happened here?" I asked noticing the rags placed on the windows, the ashes on the ground and the pool of fresh blood on the floor. Wait pool of fresh blood; my heart clenches, I'm just hoping that it's not Clary.

"I don't know but you need to find Clary." He looks worriedly at me.

"Have you seen Clary at all today?" I said exasperated. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Being an ass." He states as simply as possible. Before I can make a comeback Raphael speaks. "I asked her to take care of four rogue vampires that were a part of my clan; she agreed, she was so eager to kill something or someone. I didn't think there would be this much blood involved though." He looked visibly worried but that didn't stop my blood from boiling over my head.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I can't believe he was that stupid to let a rebellious, revengeful girl go by herself in the middle of danger.

"Listen, the vampire's weren't like normal rogue vampires instead they almost seemed almost like a forsaken except in the form of a vampire." I looked around trying to make out any kind of clue. I notice two seraph blades stuck to the walls. I pulled one out and saw two initials _C.F._ What has she gotten herself into? I swear when I find her I'm going to tie her to the training room.

 **Clary's POV**

I wake up from where I seemed to have fallen but it's not the same ashy floors. I find myself on plush grey carpet; I quickly get up taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. The room was white with nothing on the walls. On the bed I noticed my nightmare coming to a reality…Sebastian. He sat on the bed; his two hands clasped together on his lap in anticipation. His white hair gleamed in the light as his black eyes pierce my luminous green ones. I will not show fear.

"Hey sis, long time, eh." He sends me his most obnoxious-douchey smirk ever and I scoff. His eyes widen but he goes back to his smirk, some people might not even have noticed it. But I did.

"It could've been longer." I murmured staring at his dead eyes.

"If you were smart then you would keep your mouth closed." He looked at me with a deadly glare. If only looks could kill.

"How'd I get here?" He gets up from the bed and walks over to me.

"Clarissa brought you here, it was her job." He smiled slyly and I gave him a disgusted look.

"Well what do you want?" Like I'm going to do anything for you bastard.

"I need you to make me runes but not just any runes, demonic one." I stared at him in complete shock. What makes him think I'm going to help him and what makes him think I can create demonic runes?

"I can't make demonic runes." I shrug trying to hide my surprise.

"You can and you will with this" he hands me a black stele with red gems on it making it look like blood "It's a demonic stele, a gift from your mother Lilith."

"Lilith is not my mother and I will not help you." I say through gritted teeth.

"I will lock you up in the cell if I have to Clary." He grits his teeth together and clenches his fists at his sides.

"Really so you also had to inject demon blood in me. A cell is nothing compared to what you did on this very day 3 years ago." I spat out the last part with as much venom as possible.

"It was the best decision for you, you were weak." He seemed desperate for me to understand.

I looked at him dumbfounded. What the hell he can't just say that, I'm nothing like him. Blood is not relation. "I will never be like you. I will never like you. I will never accept you. I will never forgive you. I will never ever ever follow you and I intend to keep it that way." With every word I jabbed a finger at Sebastian and he clearly looks pissed off. He raises his hand and balls it into a fist and my immediate reaction was to grab his fist but he had an agility rune on his arm. His fist connected with my face sending me staggering backwards. I reach for my weapons belt and thank the angels that I have my seraph blades. I grabbed a seraph blade and started to swing it towards Sebastian; he smirked and ran towards me. I slashed the seraph blade and it grazed his chest as blood started to ink out on his grey shirt, he hissed at me. He turned to his side and body checked me against the wall. He brought two hands to my neck and started choking me. I knee him in his area as he staggers back I throw two punches at him. I suddenly realized that I had my own stele with me; not my angelic one but a stele. I felt blood trickle down the side of my face and I could barely see with my left eye because it's so swollen. I shuffle through my weapons belt and found a child's stele; I usually grab like three extra steles before heading out. I run to a wall but Sebastian wrapped his arms around me preventing me from moving. I turn around to find another fist connecting to my face; I grunted and grabbed the stele. Jabbing the stele at his chest I think of one word…freeze. Sebastian instantly gasps as little frost marks started inking out of the stele. I jab the stele harder and before I knew it he was completely frozen in a thin layer of ice. I run to a wall creating a portal then turn back to Sebastian who looks at me with a murderous glare. Before I jump into the portal I give him the finger and then jump in thinking about the institute.

 **A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Leave me a review to let me know what's on your mind; don't be afraid. This is unedited because it's very late.**


	14. Love

**A/N: Hey friends! I just want to thank you for the support, it really means a lot. Exams are coming up and I am stressed but I know it's all going to be worth it when its summer and I can probably write every day. I currently have three stories in mind and I'll probably do all of them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't the TMI characters…I'm not as wonderful/talented as Cassandra Clare.**

 **Clary POV**

I felt the vertigo fade away as the portal brought me to the Institute ally. My head banged against the brick wall and I felt more blood trickle down my face. I gritted my teeth which seemed to have made my lips split; now blood ran down on my chin onto my shirt. I could barely see with my left eye and my stele was starting to melt in my hands. I ran out of the alley towards the golden Institute's double doors.

"I seek protection under the name of Angel Raziel." I say breathlessly. The door opens and I feel another wave of vertigo hit me hard, I felt as if someone was playing soccer with my head. I slowly heaved myself through the empty hallways.

"Jace, Amelia, Alvin-"I tried to yell but all the came out my weak hoarse voice. My vision started getting blurry as I turned a corner and fell to the ground. I felt a crimson liquid surrounding me engulfing me into a deep sleep.

 **Jace's POV**

I run down the crowded New York streets. My mind going through infinite possibilities of where Clary could be or what she could be doing. I knew I couldn't scour New York myself so I decided to go back to the institute where I could probably get reinforcements and new weapons. I quickly ran up the Institute steps and drew my stele to the door. The door creaked open and I can instantly sense something was off. I slowly walked down the halls being as vigilant as possible. I rounded a corner and my eyes met a blanket of crimson that lay on the carpet but that's not what caught my eyes. There lying over the blood was Clary; lying still and motionless. My heart quickened as I turned her over and saw her closed eyes, she kept on wincing, clenching and unclenching her fist almost as if she were having a nightmare.

"Clary, CLARY wake up." My voice cracked. I pulled out my stele and drew an iratze on her arm and forehead where she seemed to blood and bruises. Her eyes started to slowly flutter open, for a couple of seconds we just stared at each other; her green eyes piercing my gold ones until she winced. I instantly got out of my empty trance. "What happened and where did you go?" She momentarily pouted like a child not getting what they want. "Do I have to tie you because by the Angel your really making me want to." She pouted again and let out a huff before looking into my eyes again. "No, you will not mesmerize me again with your eyes. I'll ask again; where where you and what happened?"

"Sebastian and Sebastian." She muttered in anger.

"What do you mean Sebastian?" I looked at her sending worried glances.

"My alter ego took me to Sebastian and then I pissed off Sebastian and left him frozen; literally." She mumbled into my arm like it was nothing.

"Clary you need to stop putting yourself in danger like that." She stared at me blankly and I felt the urge to explain some more. "Listen Clary I love you and if you keep trying to fix things that can't be fixed alone, alone then you're going to get hurt. I can't stand when you get hurt, it hurts me just as much. I want to be there for you when you need my help, I want to help you fix this. Please don't do this alone. Promise you won't do this alone because Clary you're never alone. I will be there for you always and forever. I know I wasn't there three years ago when all this shit happened but I'll make up for it now. If only you let me do this for you but I know you won't so at least let me help you." When I finished she was staring at me with shock and something else I couldn't make out or could but didn't believe…admiration.

Instead of talking she pulled me down and my lips crashed on her soft pink plump lips. I lace my fingers through her fiery red. She wound both her arms around my neck trying to pull me closer but that was hard considering we were already stuck to each other. I licked the seam of her lips begging her for entrance and she granted. Our lips battled in dominance, she groaned against me lips when I won and I smiled against her lips. The kiss was needy, hot, urgent, lustful but also the door to infinite love.

"I love you too and I'm sorry it's just-" I could see tears forming in her soft green eyes.

"It's okay you don't have to explain, you already did saying the first three words." I smiled at her and I could feel her physically relax. I slowly helped her up and noticed all the blood. "Well we have a mess to clean." I say a little breathlessly while Clary looks guiltily at the blood.

"You know I have a special rune for that, I think it's perfect for you." She smiles mischievously. "A spotless rune for the one and only person I know who can't stand a speck of dust in his room." Her smile grows even wider as she grabs the stele from my hand and draws a rune that I've never seen before. Within seconds the blood is all gone and I can see her satisfied smile play across her lips.

"God, that looks a lot easier than actually cleaning my room every second." She softly giggles and I swipe her up in a huge hug. "You need a shower, you smell." She pulls back and glares at me playfully but still…if looks could kill.

"Fine but I'm having a shower by myself." My smile immediately falters. _Stupid Jace, can't keep your mouth shut for one second; can you?_ She laughed at my expression and I send her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Nah uh. You lost your chance." She kisses me on the cheek and darts through the hallway into her room. Great!

 **Clary's POV**

I took my bloody shadowhunter gear off and threw it in a basket. Jumping in the shower I was sucked into deep thought. _What is Sebastian doing? Why did the vampires have Lilith's mark? Was Sebastian behind this?_ I got sucked out of my trance when a knock came at my door, I quickly washed off the blood and then dried off. I suddenly forgot the fact that I didn't bring my clothes in with me. Fan-freaking-tastic!

I wrapped my towel cozily around me and twisted the two ends into a knot. I gingerly walked through the door, I didn't know who or what to expect. I quickly ran over to my closet and took out my clothes, I bent down to pick out a pair of shoes when a voice startled me.

"I like the view." I jumped and turned around to see Jace sitting on my bed smirking. I blush deeply and I could see the satisfactory on Jace's lip. _Oh, so that's how you wanna play…dirty?_

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." His face immediately lost the smirk; it was almost like I stole the smirk from his lips and put it on my lips.

I rushed back to my bathroom pulling on my undergarments and clothes then stopping to brush my hair and wash my face. Walking back to the room, I see Jace still sitting there shocked. I laugh lightly and he lets out a loud huff and pouts.

"Aww is Jacey-poo mad." I give him a fake pit myself. He does what I least expect, he lunges for me but before I could get away he pulls me to my bed and cradles my hips with his legs. Jace flashes me a obnoxious wink which just make me want to stick my tongue out and blow a raspberry. He leans in closer and brushed his lips against mine which sends shudders down my spine. He smiles at my reaction but I couldn't take the teasing anymore…I need him. He groaned when our lips crashed together, I smiled against his lips stating that I won. But he didn't take to well so he pulled me up and slid his unwelcomed tongue in my mouth. I laugh at his stubbornness.

"Omigosh, my eyes." We suddenly pulled apart and stared at an unwelcomed Isabelle who was covering her eyes.

"We didn't hear you knock." I blushed deeply and Jace just smirked pleased with himself.

"That's because I didn't knock, I didn't think there would be a reason." Her hands were still over her eyes.

"It's okay Izzy you can open your eyes now." Izzy slowly took her hands off her eyes looking horrified.

"Um, mom wants to see you two in the library." She truly looked horrified. Was I a terrible kisser?

"Tell her we'll be right there." Isabelle leaves without another word. I look back at Jace who seemed to be holding air in his cheeks and when he can't hold it back anymore; he blows right in my face and bursts out laughing. I groaned and got up treading my way to the library while a dazed and laughing Jace follows me.

When I walk in the library I can feel the tension in the air, Jace's laughing dies down and he goes to being serious.

"Clarissa Adele Fairchild, where in the hell were you?" Alvin huffed out. He does this every birthaday and it drives me nuts.

"How'd you know I was in hell?" I asked trying to change the subject but failed miserably.

"Don't joke Clarissa, Jace is rubbing on you too much." My mom huffed the last part seeming exasperated.

"No legit, I was with hell as in with Sebastian." When I said that I immediately regretted it maybe Jace was rubbing off on me. Ugh, great!

"What? Are you crazy?" Isabelle finally seemed to have lost her patience with me. "You have some explaining to do." She gestured me to sit.

"I woke up from this nightmare where demons ruled the world and thousands of showhunters and downworlders lost their lives. I was walking down a road wearing one of Sebastian's shadowhunter gears- you know the red ones." They all nodded. "Well, then I walked up when I saw a large staircase that led to an elevated plateau and on that plateau were two thrones; one ivory and one gold. I heard someone call my name and saw Sebastian walk up to me. He was happy but I realized the only way he would be happy is if he got his way and we know that his way is always destruction." I sucked in a sharp breath trying to keep my calm. "He told me to look at we've done together, he pinted to the thousands of demons and dead shadowhunters and downworlders. That's not even the worst part; the worst part was when he called me Clary instead of Clarissa. It was me who caused that destruction with him not Clarissa. He kept on telling me how we're Lilith's children, how we were meant to rule the world, meant to be unstoppable." They all stared at me but I couldn't stare back.

"You know it's just a dream right, you would never do that." Simon breaks the silence and looks at me with worried glances.

"I know but it just felt all too real." I let out an exasperated breath.

"Continue." Maryse gave me and encouraging smile.

"I woke up and noticed it was August 23rd the day that was the bane of my existence but also the day of my existence. I just felt the need to kill something so I went out." I shrugged thinking it was nothing.

"Couldn't you have just killed the punching bag or a certain cocky blondy?" I could see Simon's frustration through his glasses.

"No, I've done the first one and the second one, I'm capable of but I love him too much." I could see Simon tense, probably his _Over Protective Simon_ switch being switched on. "I bumped into Raphael on the way and he said that there were four rogue vampires from his clan that needed to be taken care of so I was happy to help plus it meant I got to kill something." Everyone stares at me about my enthusiasm about killing things. What can I say; I am a shadowhunter. "When I got there, the vampires didn't exactly look like vampires anymore; more like forsaken except more agile and vigilant." I start getting serious and the tension gets higher. " I noticed on each of their arm was a mark like mine; Lilith's to be exact and under it, it said ' _imperium'_ as in control or rule. They were probably vampires who drank from the mortal cup seeking to be powerful but instead Sebastian and Lilith tricked them and took control of them." They stare me, their mouths hung open.

I explained the rest of the story of how Clarissa, how Sebastian wanted me to use a demonic stele to create my own demonic runes and how I escaped him and was found bloody by Jace.

"Did he tell you what he was planning at least?" Alvin asked curiously urging me to say more but I shook my head.

"But I think Sebastian is creating an army of downworlders and shadowhunters who drinks from the mortal cup and is put under a control spell." I felt like throwing up. How could someone be so thirsty for power?

"We need to hurry up and murder that bastard before he does anymore damage." I silently agree to Jace's verdict. But I have a gut wrenching feeling that he already caused too much damage and now is going to make them visible to all the worlds to see.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry but it's hard updating everyday so if I don't update one day expect me update the very next day. I'm only human and I get bombarded with homework. Anyways…STAY MAGICAL! Not very well edited…I know.**


	15. Light

**A/N: Hey guys…I have nothing to say except thank you! Leave me some reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters however this plot mine. (Smirks like Jace)**

 **Clary's POV**

I tread through the empty hallways; my mind has been constantly going on about Sebastian. I really hated the fact that he was somewhere hunting for downworlders and shadowhunters, forcing them to drink from the mortal cup or make false promises in return of drinking the blood of Lilith. Everyone in the institute is constantly keeping eyes on me like I'm going to run through the door and run after Sebastian the first chance I get. I'm not like that anymore. I have Jace.

Jace has been helping me through the stress; he's the only one who can relieve me from the stress. I don't know what it is about about him but I just feel like…me. Like I'm a shadowhunter, not someone who's deformed and bent and wrong.

My body is still the same war. Demon blood vs Angel blood and ofcourse the human blood balances everything out. If my Angel blood wasn't winning right, God knows what I might become. I'm always on the edge, waiting for the next seizure, waiting for Clarissa. Waiting for Sebastian.

It's been three days since I've seen Sebastian and don't me wrong I don't want to see him but I didn't say anything about wanting to see him dead. The Clave thinks that I'm dead and it should be that way until I can find some other way to get rid of my demon blood without killing me.

I reach my room which was at the end of the hallway and threw it open then collapsed on my bed. I picked up my sketchbook and angel stele and closed my eyes waiting for anything to come to mind. But all I see is Sebastian giving me his dirty smirks which send shivers down my body. There was a light knock at the door and I noticed Jace standing at the doorway. I smile and pat a seat next to me on my bed.

"How are you feeling?" I could hear the concern that laced in his voice.

"I'm fine but what are you so worried about?" I look at him in the eyes and I can tell he's struggling to form words in his head.

"Clary, I haven't seen you in 3 years and it was my fault you went to London and Sebastian caught you. I should've never left you or done that to you. And now your back and suffering…the Clave thinks you're dead for Angel's sakes. The Clave would've killed you and that was the punishment for me not being able to take care of you. I mean why can't the Clave just punish me instead?" I was shocked at this sudden burst of emotion that was coming from Jace. He truly looked broken over this and I just wanted to hold him and kiss him until he forgets everything except us. But now I think we need to tie up loose ends.

"Because Jace you didn't do anything wrong." He opened his mouth to protest but I quickly covered his mouth to prevent him from saying anything. "Jace sometimes I need to be able to protect myself. If I'm not there for myself then it's going to be hard on you Jace. You need to understand that what happened that day was because I was too stupid to realize that there could be threats. So don't ever go around saying it was your fault." I moved my hand away and he nodded not removing his eyes from mine. I leaned in closer and brushed our lips sending jolts of electricity through my veins. Deep down I knew he wouldn't forgive himself just because I told him to but I don't know what else to do.

I yawned and Jace chuckled until I felt sleep take me over.

I woke feeling nauseated, my whole body started shuddering and shaking. I couldn't focus my eyes on anything. There was a sharp jab in my abdomen that made me scream in plain. I balled my hands into tight fists until my nails dug in and blood started trailing down my hand. I could feel a warm liquid drip from the corner of my mouth, it was metallic and salty; blood. My chest started heaving up and down as I let out bloody painful coughs. There was a stab of pain in my ribs and I let out another scream of pain but it was almost like nobody heard them. There was nothing, no footsteps or voices. It was quiet and I was alone.

Darkness threatened to take over me but I fought back with everything in my power. I couldn't let Sebastian drag me down like this. I felt more stabs of pain but this time they happened consecutively almost like someone was stabbing me relentlessly. I screamed out; it was the only way I seem to be letting out pain.

I couldn't hold back anymore, my rolled to the back of my head as I heard faint cries of my name in the distant oblivion. My eyes were closed! No, Clary open them, you can't let Sebastian win like this. But it was already too late. I opened my eyes and immediately knew where I was.

I was in the same white sand I was on last time, same shadowhunter gear as last time and the same pale blue-grey surrounded the meaningless space. Except this time there was no mirror instead there was Jace.

"Jace! What are you doing here?" He looked at me for a second with relief in his eyes. I look around and see everyone was her. _What the hell?_ In the white sand stood Alvin, Amelia, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Mom, Luke, Magnus and Maryse. "What the- you guys aren't supposed to be here."

"I think you going to need us here." Alvin smirked. He pointed a finger behind me and I followed it. Standing behind me was Clarissa and an army of what seems to be downworlders and shadowhunters who drank from the mortal cup. I knew because their eyes were red and they had grey scaly skin that made me shudder. One of the Turned shadowhunters stepped from behind pushed past Clarissa looking angry. He looked awfully familiar, he looked like…Aldertree. I narrowed my eyes and indeed it was in fact the Aldertree. His brown hair was pale and his eyes red but he was still noticeable.

"You were supposed to be dead!" Aldertree growled, jabbing a finger at me.

"Sorry to disappoint but I was sent by the Angel to whoop your asses." I smirked realizing that I might just have the upper hand on Aldertree because he doesn't have any more Clave power.

Aldertree growled and jumped towards me but an arrow pierced right through his head making him fall on his knees and bleed. I turned back to see Alec smirking at me telling me ' _I got you'_ without talking. I smiled and looked back at Clarissa.

"How thoughtful of you to bring me help Clarissa, not one of your wise moves." I wickedly grinned at her.

"Let's see how much you like it when my minions rip your friends into shreds." She growled back.

"I don't think so." I ran towards her and her 'minions' rushed behind her as we charged into battle. There was roughly 25 'minions' so it wasn't that bad. I was zoned in on my battle with Clarissa. She swung her sword a little clumsily but better than the last time I saw her. I brought up my sword and slashed her arm. She screamed out in pain and rushed for me; I quickly stopped in mid battle and heard a scream. I look over to see Amelia lying on the ground; moving but in pain.

"AMELIA!" I shrieked. And noticed Clarissa raising her sword, I quickly moved away but not quick enough. The sword grazed my chest making me scream in pain. I look around and notice that we're losing and I need to think of something quick or we might not make it out alive. I sudden ruin flashes in my head and I instantly know what to do with it. I threw a seraph blade at Clarissa's knee and hit home; she staggered back falling on the snow like sand. Quickly leaping on to her I pull out my seraph blade and jab it onto her bare shoulder where my angel mark would be. She thrashes under me screaming and growling under me. The rune was simple and looked almost like the binding rune except instead of thinking about binding and alliance the rune spoke about separation and destruction. I put one rune on me and the other on Clarissa.

There was a sudden force field that jolted us apart; the rune was radiating ripples between me and Clarissa. I was flying through the air aimlessly. I could hear the shrieks of the mortal monsters. I felt this world slipping away from my fingers and placing me back into reality. My eyes closed and I felt peaceful and light. Very light. Almost as if half my weight was gone and I was just myself. I loved this feeling.

I woke up this time feeling in a large room filled with lots of beds. I must be in the infirmary, I thought. I looked around and noticed Amelia staring back at me.

"Hey." She said weakly; her voice was scratchy.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, my eyebrows burrowed together in frustration and thought.

"I've felt better." She smirked at me. God the twins look so much alike when they smirk.

"I'm really sorry." I felt bad that I dragged her into my sorry life; she didn't deserve this.

"You and Jace have this thing where you apologize for no f-ing reason. I mean just five minutes ago he was here cuddling with you and muttering 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Clary' for like an hour and a half. I mean is this some sort of contagious disease of apologetic-ness?" Amelia truly seemed annoyed by this.

"Apologetic-ness?" I was starting to question her grammar, like a lot.

"Seriously that's all you got from that. Jace definitely carries a disease for apologies, smirks and cockiness and you seem to have apologies and cockiness down." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. I laughed; my laughter bounced off the walls and the door suddenly opened.

A golden angel walked through the door and smiled at me. Jace's eyes gleamed when he saw me awake but the immediately drooped.

"What's wrong-" I started but then I instantly realized what he was going to do.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Clary-." Jace looked truly apologetic but for what?

"Good God give me strength but more importantly give these two poor, poor lovebirds the strength to not apologies every damn second. Amen." Amelia looked really annoyed now.

I burst out laughing. "You know Amelia you swore in your prayer." She huffed and turned so that her back was towards me. Jace turned back to me to say something but I pulled him to my face as our lips crash together. He groans against my lips and laugh at his attempt to apologize for no valid reason.

"Ugh, get a room, you guys make weird sounds." Amelia shoved her face into the pillow covering her ears. I laughed along with Jace; I suddenly noticed how light I felt.

"Hey Jace."

"Yes love." I blushed deeply. This was his first time calling me a pet name and I could tell he liked my reaction by his littlie victory grin.

"Can you check my shoulder for my demon mark? I feel extremely light." He nodded and pulled my shirt to reveal my left shoulder and gasped. "What? What is it? Is it still there?"

"No it's completely gone, Clary." He cracked into a smile and I smiled back. I was finally normal again. Or as normal as I can be.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this. Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was working on my profile. Anyways…STAY MAGICAL!**


	16. Caesar

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for being patient with me, my exams started so my teachers are trying to finish units really quickly which gives me loads of homework! But I do keep my promises! Anyways I hope you enjoy this! The italicized is expressed in sign language. This is very poorly edited due to the time.**

 **Disclaimer: Same as usual…**

 **Clary's POV**

I can't believe I'm finally free. After 3 years of having that demon inside of me my body feels alien like but in a good way. But a couple of questions remain unanswered like: Is she dead? If not where did she go? Is she with Sebastian?

I soaked in the rays of the sun. The warmth on my skin felt foreign almost like I never experienced warmth before. I trained earlier in the morning knowing that sometime soon Sebastian was going to come back for me. Sebastian's just been on my mind a lot these days; not knowing when he will attack or where he will attack next is always something that bothered me.

After I told everyone we all celebrated and now here I am in my room alone with my thoughts. It's already been two days and so far all that happened is fainting. Magnus said it was because of the lack of blood in my system from before when I had Clarissa.

I put my head against the headboard and closed my eyes. Images flashed before my eyes, pictures of Sebastian in red shadowhunter gear, images of the night I met Raziel and the Mortal Instruments. I had no idea what these images mean but I have a feeling that they mean something but right now I just can't put my finger on it.

I felt a heavy gaze on me and I opened my eyes and saw Penelope sitting on my bed with a scared expression.

 _What's wrong Penelope?_ I signed. Her face didn't have the usual smile that the Ainsworth's were so famous for.

 _I couldn't sleep. I thought I saw something near my window._ She signed back to me quickly and hesitantly.

 _It was probably just a bird or even light._ I tried to comfort her but she seemed adamant on seeing something near the door. _Don't worry the Institute is completely safe. I'll be there to protect you._ She seemed happy with my answer.

 _You promise?_

 _I promise Penelope._

She came up, hugged me then signed _Can I stay here with you?_

 _Of course!_

Penelope slowly snuggled up close to me and closed her eyes. She looked so peaceful and happy. I closed my eyes and drifted off somberly.

I woke up with someone caressing my hair, I smiled thinking it was Jace's slender fingers running through my hair.

"Can I help you Jace?" I said still half asleep.

"You certainly can little sister." A wicked voice snapped me out of my sleep and I darted up. Sebastian smiled at me wickedly. I look around remembering that Penelope was with me all night.

"Where is she Sebastian?" I growled jumping out of my bed and grabbing a seraph blade from my nightstand.

"Oh you mean that sweet Ainsworth?" His smile grew. "She's fine, she's the messenger."

"Messenger for what?" I raised the seraph blade to him and growled.

"That you are mine and you will return to me rightfully as mine." He had absolutely no idea that to love is not to own. "Time people render unto Caesar what is Caesar's. And I'm starting with you."

"Don't you already have Clarissa or is she gone for good?" I stood still, ready to pounce on him when he got too close.

"No Clarissa is very much alive but there is a Clary I want too. I might have Clarissa but I want everything; no exceptions. After I have you I will dominate this world and squeeze all the fun out until it's dry and then I will move to another dimension. Of course that's where you come in." I send him a questioning look and he laughs. "Clary, you can create portals from one place to another so what's stopping you from creating portals from one dimension to another?"

"Sebastian that's not how it works I have to be familiar in some way with the place. And steles aren't strong enough for dimensional portals." I was hoping that Sebastian didn't know about my Angel Stele.

"That's where the demon stele comes in little sister." He takes a step forward and I back away, gripping the seraph blade tighter in my hands. I kept on stepping back as he steps forward. I feel a sudden sharp pain on my neck then the next thing I know, I'm off to oblivion.

 **Alvin's POV**

I walk down the empty and unfamiliar hallways of the New York Institute. I turn a corner and a small figure bumps into me. Looking down I see Penelope; I smile but I suddenly realize that she's heavily breathing and has really big worried eyes.

 _Is everything okay?_ I signed. She vigorously shook her head. _What's wrong Penelope, tell me._ I felt the anxiety in me rise up.

 _Sebastian…he found Clary-he's here. In Clary's room._ I almost didn't understand her since she was signing so fast. I quickly grab a couple of seraph blades and small katana and head of to Clary's room. When I get there the room is disheveled; a sign of struggle. I look around trying to make out more clues. I see one of Clary's signature seraph blades holding a piece of paper against the wall. I tear the paper off the blade and read it.

 _What was Caesar's has now been rendered to Caesar_

 _-Sebastian_

I felt anger rush over me. _Why does Clary always disappear after she reappears?_ I groaned and ran to the library hoping that Penelope gathered mom and Amelia. When I got to the library everyone was huddled around the long rectangular table. Amelia must've told everyone else, she's not good at keeping quiet.

"Alvin what's going on? Why did you call us here?" Amelia stepped up noticing my worried glances at the table.

"It's Clary" The room seems to get tense almost instantly.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" Jace stepped up this time; clearly worried and anxious.

"That's just it. I don't know if she's okay because Sebastian broke into the Institute without any of us even realizing and took Clary with him." I could see Jace's lips quivered in disappointment and anger.

"Was there a note? Any kind of ransom? Clues?" Isabelle broke the awkward silence that was beginning to play in the room.

"There was a note saying _What was Caesar's has now been rendered to Caesar._ He's talking about Clary and by the sounds of this it sounds like he's not giving back Clary anytime soon." I say exasperated.

 **Clary's POV**

I woke up from my dreamless sleep. There was a sharp pain on my neck and I let out a groan. I look on my shoulder and see two puncture marks…vampires. I look around and see nothing…it's completely dark. The ground underneath me was hard, cold and damp. I moved my hands around to determine my surroundings. I felt beams against my hands and I realized they must be bars; I could be in a prison or a cellar or a-

A loud metal shriek entered the room along with some light. I squinted at the light and could see three silhouettes. One was a boy judging by the broad shoulder and jaw line and the other two were girls; one with long hair and a model's body and the other with long hair and a small body and visible curves.

When the silhouettes were close enough to see I growled. Sebastian smirked; his white hair gleaming against the light beside him stood a girl with red hair and black eyes with red swirling around her irises. She was wickedly smiling at me but then my eyes ran over to the other girl who was really pale with carbon black hair and completely red eyes with black outlines; Lilith.

"Glad you're awake sis." I growled at him and his smirk seemed to go to a smile. Clarissa looked truly pissed; I mean why does she feel jealous when I will never love Sebastian? "I'm here to make you a deal." I made a noise which sounded like something between a snort and a scoff. Sebastian didn't seem to notice and kept going. "You make one rune and we will let you go and never come back." I would never accept this. One rune could be the destruction of humanity hell one rune could be the destruction of the universe. And I didn't quite know what Sebastian was plotting. Even though it was my life on the line I could never give something so powerful to the wrong hands. I would never be in peace.

"No and that's final." My voice was stern and demanding and I could tell Sebastian didn't like it one bit.

"You're making a mistake Clary." Lilith growled at me menacingly.

"No." I look at her straight in the eye and growl back.

"Fine we gave you a chance and you didn't take and for that you will be punished." Said Clarissa; her wicked smile even bigger than before.

Lilith flicked her fingers, and what looked like the lash of a silver whip came down across Clary's body, slicing top open, and the skin under it. She screamed and clutched at the wound, and her blood pattered down on the tiles like scarlet rain. She flicked her fingers again, and the silver whip came down, slashing across Clary's shoulder this time, opening up a wide gash. Clary buckled but didn't scream, jamming her hands into her mouth, curling in on herself as if she could protect herself from Lilith.

Clary heard the cackles of Lilith and then darkness.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The whip scene was taken out of CoFA chapter 18 when Clary, Jace and Simon were with Lilith and an unconscious Sebastian. Sorry for the late update…I had an exam.**


	17. Mistakes

**A/N: I have nothing to say but leave me some love by reviewing. Actually I have one thing to say I have a two week exam period which started today, yes that does mean two weeks of exams. So wish me good luck.! Plz don't be pissed if the updates are a little slow…I'm feeling very stressed.**

 **Disclaimer: TBH I would be too lazy to write such a fat book…let alone the series.**

 **Simon's POV**

I walk through the empty alleyways of Hotel Dumort. I kept thinking to myself how my life drastically changed from being a mundane to a vampire who has the Mark of Cain. I think about Clary and all the sacrifices she has made to the world. And now she's gone. I was a sitting duck waiting to be roasted anytime.

There were times in my life where I wish I was a mundane again; going to school, graduating, getting married, have kids and wither away happy. But I can't have that anymore; I can't go to school unless I want to explain why I look so young, I can't graduate if I can't go to school, I can get married but I can't have children or grow old with my loved one and wither away.

The thought of being immortal was getting to me. I didn't want to watch all the people I love grow old and die before my eyes while I still look like a 20 year old.

I know I should be a little thankful that I'm still alive or as alive as I can be. But I can't help but feel angry and lost. I got sucked out of my thoughts when I heard metal clattering to the ground. I swiftly turn around and see a little blonde head peek through behind a fallen trash can. My eyes go wide in recognition as the blonde stares at me hungrily.

"Ma-Maureen?" I felt a lump form in my throat. Except this wasn't the fangirl Maureen I used to know. I remember what had happened a couple of months after Clary left.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _And now," Eric yelled into his microphone, "we're going to sing a new song—one we just wrote. This one's for my girlfriend. We've been going out for three weeks, and, damn, our love is true. We're gonna be together forever, baby. This one's called 'Bang You Like a Drum.'"_

 _There was laughter and applause from the audience as the music started up, though I wasn't sure if Eric realized they thought he was joking, which he wasn't. Eric wasalways in love with whatever girl he'd just started dating, and he always wrote an inappropriate song about it. Normally I wouldn't have cared, but I'd really hoped they were going to get off the stage after the previous song. I felt worse than ever—dizzy, sticky and sick with sweat, my mouth tasting metallic, like old blood._

 _The music crashed around me, sounding like nails being pounded into his eardrums. My fingers slipped and slid on the strings as I played, and I saw Kirk look over at me quizzically. I tried to force myself to focus, to concentrate, but it was like trying to start a car with a dead battery. There was an empty grinding noise in my head, but no spark._

 _I stared out into the bar, looking—I wasn't even quite sure why—for Isabelle, but I could see only a sea of white faces turned towards me, and I remembered my first night in the Dumort Hotel and the faces of the vampires turned towards me, like white paper flowers unfolding against a dark emptiness.A surge ofgripping, painful nausea seized me. I staggered back, my hands falling away from the guitar. The ground under my feet felt as if it were moving. The other members of the band, caught up in the music, didn't seem to notice. I tore the strap of the guitar off my shoulder and pushed past Matt to the curtain at the back of the stage, ducking through it just in time to fall to my knees and retch._

 _Nothing came up. My stomach felt as hollow as a well. I stood up and leaned against the wall, pressing my icy hands against my face. It had been weeks since I'd felt either cold or hot, but now I felt feverish—and scared._

 _What was happening to me?_

 _I remembered Jace saying, "You're a vampire. Blood isn't like food for you. Blood is...blood". Could all this be because I hadn't eaten? But I didn't feel hungry, or even thirsty, really. I felt as sick as if I were dying._

 _Maybe I'd been poisoned. Maybe the Mark of Cain didn't protect against something like that?_

 _I moved slowly toward the fire door that would take me out onto the street in back of the club. Maybe the cold air outside would clear my head. Maybe all this was just exhaustion and nerves._

 _"_ _Simon?" A little voice, like a bird's chirp. I looked down with dread, and saw that_

 _Maureen was standing at my elbow. She looked even tinier close up—little birdlike bones_

 _and a lot of very pale blond hair, which cascaded down her shoulders from beneath a_

 _knitted pink cap. She wore rainbow-stripe arm warmers and a short-sleeved white T-shirt_

 _with a screen print of Strawberry Shortcake on it. I groaned inwardly._

 _"_ _This really isn't a good time, Mo," I said._

 _"_ _I just want to take a picture of you on my camera phone," she said, pushing her hair back behind her ears nervously. "So I can show it to my friends, okay?"_

 _"_ _Fine." My head was pounding. This was ridiculous. It wasn't like I was overwhelmed with fans. Maureen was literally the band's only fan, that I knew about, and was Eric's little cousin's friend, to boot. I suppose I couldn't really afford to alienate her. "Go ahead. Take it."_

 _She raised her phone and clicked, then frowned. "Now one with you and me?" She sidled up to me quickly, pressing herself against my side. I could smell strawberry lip gloss on her, and under that, the smell of salt sweat and saltier human blood. She looked up at me, holding the phone up and out with her free hand, and grinned. She had a gap between her two front teeth, and a blue vein in her throat. It pulsed as she drew a breath._

 _"_ _Smile," she said._

 _Twin jolts of pain went through me as my fangs slid free, digging into my lip. I heard Maureen gasp, and then her phone went flying as I caught hold of her and spun her towards me, and my canine teeth sank into her throat._

 _Blood exploded into my mouth, the taste of it like nothing else. It was as if I had been starving for air and now was breathing, inhaling great gasps of cold, clean oxygen, and Maureen struggled and pushed at me, but I barely noticed. I didn't even notice when she went limp, her dead weight dragging me to the floor so that I was lying on top of her, my hands gripping her shoulders, clenching and unclenching as I drank._

 _You have never fed on someone purely human, have you? Camille had said. You will._

 _And when you do, you will never forget it._

 _End Flashback._

Now she wasn't the same Maureen that used to fangirl at the sight of Simon. The one that smelled like strawberry lip-gloss and wore Strawberry Shortcake T-shirts, instead her skin had gone stone cold looking, her once vibrant eyes were now almost red and bloodshot. She looked almost like a zombie. I notice the ruin etched on her arm right above her elbow. The same ruin Clary came and talked about; the controlling ruin.

Maureen must've come across Sebastian and Lilith and drank from the Mortal Cup. A pang of guilt hit my heart as I thought that I was the one that turned her into a vampire and brought her into a world of demons and shadowhunters and vampires.

"Did you miss me Simon?" She comes closer; animal-like. "Cause I missed you." She whispered into my ear which sent shivers down my spine.

This was definitely not Maureen, that Maureen that was a fangirl was overcome by darkness, evil and power. I felt the same pang of guilt as I did before.

"Why are you here Maureen?" I kept my voice stiff, not allowing the guilt to show through.

"The Mother wants to see you, silly." She giggles and acts like it's the most obvious thing in the world. _But who the fuck is The Mother?_

"Who is The Mother exactly?" Maureen giggles again.

"Lilith, silly billy." She starts hysterically laughing for no reason. She truly is mad. "She told me to bring you to her willingly or unwillingly which would most likely be threats on your pretty little red head. And after Lilith is done with you we can come back and rule Dumort together. You can be the King and I'll be the Queen." Her eyes sparkle with vision. "Now will you come willingly or do I have to tell Lilith you've been a bad boy? I'm pretty sure you want the redhead intact." She said the last part with venom and jealousy. Why was she jealous of Clary?

"Will Clary be set free with me…alive if I go with you?" I knew there was more catches than just a couple of threats to Clary.

"Lilith could care less about Clary, it's Master Sebastian who wants her but and I'm pretty sure Clarissa tried to murder Clary two times today." She shrugs it off like this was the norms for her. "But third time's the charm." She winked at me. "You don't want to risk the third charm do you?" She pouts her lips and looks up to me with big puppy dog eyes.

I don't respond; this could be a trick that both me and Clary could fall into and it won't make finding her any easier. "You know when you disobey, Clary gets the punishments." She looks so innocent. "She's already got her body whipped bloody because she disobeyed so don' t think Lilith won't step it up a notch and kill her right then and there." My heart aches at the thought of Clary being hurt like that.

I nod at her and she smiles showing her fangs. Next thing I knew there was a sharp pain on my neck and then oblivion.

 **A/N: So I hope you enjoyed. This is unedited due to my tight schedule. My exam period ends on June 28 so again wish me good luck. Sorry for not uploading for three days but I was studying a Science exam that was today and guys I think I got 100%. So thank you for patient with me. Ooh one more thing; the flashback was from CoFA (Chapter 8- When Simon bights Maureen and Jordan tugs him off) but I rewrote it in first person so sorry if it was weird. Anyways…STAY MAGICAL! Love you lots!**


	18. Prisoners

**A/N: Hey guys! So I finished my most crucial exams so I'm currently on my breather. Sorry for not updating, I still have like a week and a half of exams left and some of you are already on break and I envy you for that. But anyways I hope you guys enjoy! Leave me some love!**

 **Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me!**

 **Simon's POV**

I woke feeling the sting on my neck where Maureen had bit me. It's dark but one of the perks of being a vampire is night vision. By the looks of it, it appears I'm in a cell. I could feel the damp moss around me and the smell of blood and heavy smoke surround me. The walls were red covered in blood; the thought of blood made me hungry but I could deal with it.

I notice that there was a cell opposite to mine; I could make out a figure that was scrunched up into a ball in the corner of the cell. A flash of red caught my attention. I scooted closer to the bars so I could take a closer look at who it is.

I gasp when the head turns to me. Clary. I could see the pain and emotion build up in her eyes but she stays quiet. We just stare at each other, this seemed to surreal.

"Simon." Her voice was rough almost parched yet a whisper. I couldn't see her face only her bright red hair that caught the very little amount of light that creped under the door. She dragged herself to the bars. I can see her body contract imagining her wincing in pain. "Is that you?" I let out another gasp when I saw her face. It was covered in bruises and fresh and dried blood. There was major discoloration under her eyes and her face was pale almost like she saw a ghost or by the looks of it worse. "God, please tell me I'm not dreaming. Are you real?" She asks in a pained fascination.

"I'm here Clary. I'm real. I promise." I was confused. She's acting like she's never seen another human in her life. I notice her clothed are ripped and wrecked with big slits on them. There were stab wounds on her upper arms and bruises around her wrists and neck that looked like oblivion against her pale demeanor.

"I can't believe it! You're awake." She had tears in her eyes and a bright smile.

"Clary you're acting like you haven't seen me in days but it's only been a couple of hours." I was starting to get concerned. Last time I was out in the open Clary was only gone for five hours.

"Simon what are you talking about? You were out for 4 days." My eyes widened. That can't be true; I was with Maureen in what seemed like an hour ago.

"But Clary you were only gone for 5 hours. I don-"

"No Simon I've been down here for 5 days not hours. Maureen took what blood you drank from your body and literally drained you but I convinced Sebastian to get you blood so you should okay." Her eyes were drooping; threatening to close.

"What did they do to you?" I had to ask even though I was too scared to know.

"The question is what didn't they do me Simon." I felt my stomach churn and waves of anger flow over me.

"Did he-"I was too scared to know the answer but was relieved when she shook her head.

"I didn't let him get that far without putting out a fight." This was the Clary I come to know and love; her sense of courage, kindness and compassion filled my heart with joy every time.

"Where did you get all those scars, they look new, why are your clothes all torn and why is there so much fresh and dried blood in you-." She silently chuckles at my rambling. But she instantly goes serious again, losing her happy demeanor.

"It's what I get for disobeying." She states simply but I could tell there was much more than the eyes could meet.

"Disobeying who exactly and what do they want from you?" I really didn't want to get involved in this but when Clary is in trouble then so am I.

"Sebastian, Lilith and their kid clan." She takes a deep breath. I could tell she was having diffulty breathing without wincing.

"Their kid clan?" I choked on laughter knowing it was a mildly inappropriate time.

"Ya, Clarissa, Maureen and all their Sebastian's and Lilith's mindless followers." She yawned. "They want me to create portals to other dimensions with a Demonic Stele."

"What do you think they want from me?" I felt uneasiness rush through me.

"They want the Mark of Cain, they want to put it on weapons to make them indestructible for their arms so we won't be able to stop them." I know what's going to happen after they take my Mark. They're going to give me away to Maureen.

"Any ideas on how to stop them?" I knew Clary had to have something down.

"Ya, the routes are familiar but I was thinking that if I could get my hands on that Demonic Stele and make a portal then run for it. But the only thing that's stopping me is that it could have side effects on the portal and then turn it unstable." It was a plan but not a very safe one.

"Well how are you going to get close to the stele?" I needed to help her create a solid plan that could actually work.

"Usually at one point of the day Sebastian asks if I want to join him and he holds the stele in front of me and usually I say no which results in punishment or a lesson." I could feel her shudder against her bars. "I was thinking that this time I say yes and knock out Sebastian with the stele and then grab you and run."

She puts her face directly against the bars and I caught a glimpse of gold on her face. There was a thick gold liquid tricking down the side of her face mixing with the red blood. I then noticed how her eyes were much more of a golden green then her usual light forest green eyes.

"Clary, what have they been doing to you? Your eyes they changed so much." I can see tears well up in her now golden green irises.

"They're doing it again Simon." She started to sob as she put her face in her hands.

"Doing what again Clary? Tell me and who are 'they'." I tried to reach out for her but our cells had too much space between them.

"Sebastian and Lilith; they're injecting me with angel blood and Clarissa with demon blood." I gasped. Where did Sebastian get angel blood?

"Do you know how Sebastian got the angel blood, Clary?" She nodded.

"I overheard Sebastian and Lilith talking one night on how while a war will break out with shadowhunters, downworlders and demons the same thing is happening in the Gates of Heaven. The Angels are battling the Princes of Hell. Raziel told me that war will break out between Heaven and Hell and I think that Lilith killed and Angel and drained it's blood to give to me during the war."

This was all too much to take in. Not only will is it the battle to conquer the universe but it's the Batlle to conquer Heaven _._ _"Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo"_ She mumbles to herself.

"What did you say?" Am I imagining things?

"I said: _Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo._ It means ' _if I cannot move Heaven, I will raise Hell'._ That's their goal. They want to get rid of Heaven and rule it and get the Glory but they can't so they're going to raise hell." She furrowed her eyebrows together in thought. I can tell she's contemplating to telling me something.

"You know you can tell me anything Clary, we're best friends." She looks at me with a sad and confused expression.

"I don't think I'm human anymore." She whispers. It's barely audible but I heard it.

"What do you mean Clary? You were never really human; you're a kick-ass shadowhunter Clare." I was starting to worry that she hit her head really hard.

"No, no, I mean that I think I'm transforming into an Angel, Simon." As much as I thought she was joking with me I could see the pleading look in her eyes to believe her.

"What make you say that?" She seems hesitant at first but then slowly turns so that her back is facing me. She pull off her ragged shirt and I gasp. Not at the whip marks but the large pair of snow white wings that looked like it was a part of her. She flexed a little and the wings spread out both ways. Golden ruins covered the wings, I had no idea what they meant but I could feel the energy radiating off of them. She slowly started flapping them, she was hovering slightly off the floor. I could feel a light breeze hit my face every time she flapped her angelic wings, she slowly started descending back to the damp cell ground. She retracted her wings and flattened them against her back and pulled her shirt back and turned around to face me.

My mouth hung open like an idiot. "Now do you believe?" I nodded vigorously and she chuckled. "I can't exactly fly out of here for three reasons; 1: I am really short so I won't be able to carry you. 2: Clarissa also had wings except I think Sebastian and Clarissa also have wings and my guess is that they are black and red. I don't know, those seem like the right colors and also Lilith can levitate. 3: There are shadowhunters here who are equipped with a lot of different types of throwing weapons. So those are my reasons."

"Right, so when exactly are we escaping?" I felt a little uneasy but overall I trust Clary and that's what matters.

"Right now." As soon as she said this the door opened with a heavy shriek and in came Sebastian.

"So little sister, have you made a decision or do I have to make it for you again." Sebastian sent an annoying smirk at Clary. He reaches into his pocket and hands her a silver stele with droplets of red ruby which makes it look like blood and places it in front of her face. She looked up at him with pure venom but that seemed to turn his smirk into an annoying smile.

"I have." She grits her teeth and clenches her jaws in anger.

"And so what is your conclusion?" He looks almost hopeful but also doubtful.

"I will join you." She grabs the stele and stands up.

" _Veniemus videamus, possumus devorare_." He yells in triumph. The next thing I know Clary stabs Sebastian with the Demon Stele.

 **A/N: Translation for** **_Veniemus videamus, possumus devorare (Latin): We will come, we will see, we will conquer._** **The quote;** ** _Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo (Latin)_** **is from a poem called the Virgil and is mentioned in the book CoLS between Sebastian and Clary. I hope you enjoyed! This was poorly edited…sorry. Anyways…STAY MAGICAL!**


	19. Escape

**A/N: Hey guys! Funny story: Remember how in last chapter I included in latin:** **veniemus videamus possumus devourer well it actually translates to we will see, we will swallow so right now I feel so stupid! I was on the floor crying and laughing at the same time. Lesson in life: Never in your life trust Google F-ing Translate. Thank you** **catastrophicmind** **for telling me. Anyways thanks for all the reviews guys, really appreciate them. Whether their just keep going or really long ones I appreciate every single one. Leave me some love!**

 **Disclaimer: Pfft. I'm not good enough.**

 **Clary's POV**

As soon as Sebastian hands me the stele I hide all my emotions except my venomous hatred towards him. And he, he seem to be enjoying himself. I'm telling you this guy is fueled by hatred. I tune out everything else he's trying to say to me. I focus in on myself and lead all my energy to the Demonic Stele that lay in my grasp. Closing my eyes I think of one word 'paralyze'. I quickly glance at Simon and see that he's bighting his lip in anticipation and anxiousness.

I sit on my feet ready to pounce at Sebastian but I have to wait for the right moment. When he finally yells in triumph I leap on him. Pressing him to the ground I brought the stele up over my head and then jabbed it on Sebastian's chest. He hissed in pain and started thrashing under me. But that only make me jab the stele harder against his chest.

In a moment's notice, Sebastian is completely frozen. Only his eyes jabbing into my soul but other than that he wasn't moving; I placed the warm stele up against his skin and drew a silence and a binding ruin.

His eyes are still on me; glaring. I smirk at him feeling triumphant myself. Quickly I turn to Simon's cell and place an opening ruin of the bars. The bars shuddered and then collapsed at my feel into tiny pieces of metal. Simon quickly stands up and hugs me tightly against him. I wince in pain, feeling his arms wrap around my whip marks on my back but I ignore the pain and welcome the serenity of the moment.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"I should be the one that should be asking you if you're okay." I smile sincerely at Simon but I could see concern and doubt build up on his face.

"Seriously Simon I'm fine." I touch his cheek and he smiles. "Now let's get the hell out of here!" I go to a nearby wall and draw a portal like usual. But this isn't exactly her usual crystal blue portal instead it was blood red and couldn't see anything through it not even you're deepest thoughts.

The portal was definitely unstable so I brought the stele up to the portal once more to stabilize it but only seemed to rattle. I clacked my tongue in annoyance and went to touch the portal. Placing my hands on the portal I place my index finger in the portal but then pull back immediately at the stinging pain it created.

"What's wrong?" His voice wavers a little out of concern.

"I don't know but this is definitely not safe, there is way too much negative energy radiating of the stele and the portal."

"Well do you have any magical powers to make portal effortlessly?" I looked at Simon with a ' _are you kidding me'_ expression and he shakes his head. "Well I thought Angel blood would give you some sort of magical ability and flying with wings isn't exactly magical." I huff out in frustration. Wait! Of course, Angel blood!

"Simon you're a genius!" I smile. He looks at me like I'm crazy but I ignore it. "I realized I have Angel's blood and so I can bless the stele and make it non-demonic." I take a piece of the broken and place it over my hand and create a small slit. Some blood starts dripping from the wound do I take my wrist and place it above the Demonic Stele. The droplets of blood fell on the stele as I said: "In the name of Raziel, I bless this stele as a weapon of the Angels."

I looked at the stele to see it glowing; a light golden sheen covers the stele. I smiled and walked over to an empty wall with the stele firmly clasped in my hand. Taking the stele I pushed it against the wall and draw another portal. This time the portal is clear as day as I think if the street in front of the Institute.

Simon comes to stand beside me as I hold my hand out towards him, he kindly grabs my hand. As I started at the portal the door flew open. Both Simon and I turn around to see a pissed Clarissa at the doorway. She looks down at Sebastian who was still on the ground paralyzed and hisses at us.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Clarissa growled as she tensed; knowing what was coming next I prepared myself for the worst.

"Leaving this hell hole!" I growled back. Just as I said that her back flexed and out came her black grey wings that looked like smoke. I did the same thing and grabbed Simon's hand then dashed to the portal.

I could hear heavy wings flap behind be as I jumped into the portal and felt someone pull at my wings.

 **Jace's POV**

It's been five days since Clary went missing and things aren't getting easier for us. Right after Clary disappeared no one has seen Simon or even heard from Simon. It's been really getting to Izzy. So far we had no luck tracking down any of them, it was as if they vanished into thin air.

I feel as if there are thousands of boulders holding me down when Clary's not around. The Ainsworth's are always freaking out and Jocelyn is always distraught so nothing is really helping right now. I suddenly get sucked out of my thoughts when I heard Izzy's heels clacking against the ground quickly.

"Jace, there's something weird happing outside. I think you should see it." With that I silently followed Izzy to the Institutes double front doors. When I got outside there was a portal open and it stays open for a little bit. The portal starts to rattle as three distinct people exits the portal in battle. One was Simon and the other…Clary!

I quickly drew out my seraph blade and charged towards the. I could hear Izzy running close behind me, a whip in her hand. Before I can even reach Clary and Clarissa, Clarissa grabs Clary by her collar and soars up high. _What the hell? When did she get wings?_

"Clary!" I yelled at Clarissa but she looked down and smirked. Clary seemed to have caught her off guard as kicked out of her grasp and started falling. "Nooo!" I heard Isabelle yell in surprise as Clary started falling from the sky.

The next thing she does, I was not expecting at all. Halfway through falling two white wings sprouted from her back. Gold ruins flashed in the sunlight. _My Angel._ Isabelle gasped and Simon let out a triumphant yell.

Clary flew in our direction smiling ear to ear but she looked drained and different.

"How?" I asked breathlessly and she chuckled.

"I'll explain everything later but right now I need a sword to finish that bitch once and for all." I handed a katana to her and she took it gratefully. Before she could fly off I grabbed her arm.

"Please be careful. I can't lose you anymore." I pleaded and she nodded giving me a sincere smile and let her go.

 **Clary's POV**

I grab the katana from Jace's hand and was about to fly off when he suddenly catches my hand.

"Please be careful. I can't lose you anymore." I can see the sincerity and worry in his eyes so I smile at him and then took off into the sky.

Clarissa was staring at me murderously. I charged towards her and drew my sword and charged towards Clarissa. She raises one of her hand and pushes it in front of her sending me back. But she didn't even touch me.

"What the hell?" I asked breathlessly; my ears ringing.

"You don't know what you're capable of Clary. You're more powerful than you may think." She smirks at me.

"I can do that?"I asked incredulously.

" Oh, you're capable of much more than that Clary. Sebastian's gift to you." She spat out all the words with poison. "All you have to do is channel your energy and then strike."

I didn't answer instead I did exactly as she told me. I focused my energy on one part of my body and dropped the katana. I brought both of my hands forward and pushed all of that energy from my head to my finger tips. I let out a loud growl and pushed my whole body. I caught Clarissa's eyes and she truly looked frightened. A ripple of force pushed me and Clarissa apart. I brought my wings around me to shield me but then I started falling.

I felt myself relax as I fell. But then I remembered what Jace had said to me: " _Please be careful. I can't lose you anymore."_ I finally got the courage to spread my wings again. I felt dizzy and drained but I didn't want Jace to be in pain so I stayed.

I felt the ground underneath me and I instantly collapsed.

"Clary!" There was frantic yelling but I couldn't move. "Clary, are you alright love?" I looked up to see Jace. I furrowed my brows together when I started drifting off. The last thing I heard was Simon's stupid conclusion.

"I told her she magical powers."

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed. I haven't eaten guys so it's not well edited. I can't think on an empty stomach. Anyways…STAY MAGICAL! Love ya!**


	20. Wings

**A/N: Hi guys! I just wanted to thank you for all your support, reviews, follows and favs. They really mean a lot to me and the story. Also thank you for being patient this week, exams are a bitch.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments Series nor do I own the characters…I'm just messing around.**

 **Jace's POV**

I let her go. I felt helpless standing on the sidelines watching Clary fight another version of Clary except much more…dark. While Clary had bright and fiery red hair; Clarissa's had jet black hair. Clary had luminous emerald green eyes and Clarissa had ominous carbon black eyes. They were polar opposites, looks and all. **(A/N: I know colors don't have opposites but it's Jace…)**

It was pretty cool seeing Clary fight her evil doppelganger but it just made me nervous that she has to be so far off the ground to fight her.

And how did this even happen? I know Clary was an Angel but right now she's literally an Angel. Something surely went down these past few days and I intent to find out what.

Looking up I see Clary flapping her white feathery wings; her golden runes shone against the sun that sent beckons of light through the clear day. She was just flying not even in a defensive position, just flying. Suddenly Clary flaps her wings so fast that it could've been missed, next thing I see was not expected to happen. Clarissa brings one hand up and pushes it away from her causing Clary to fly back without Clarissa even touching her.

Clary gains her balance and looks back at Clarissa; I know for a fact that Clary was not expecting that. What the hell was that?

I focused on the skies above trying to make out every little action that took toll. I felt even more helpless knowing that the alter ego Clary had some sort of power. They seemed to be having a conversation due to Clarissa constantly shaking her head in disapproval.

After a while Clary let go of the katana that used to be in her hand and fell a few meters in front of me. What the hell is she thinking?

Clary suddenly raises her two hands in front of her chest; Clarissa seemed to be slowly flying away from Clary though Clary didn't seem to notice. Instead her hands seem to stiffen as she pushed her hands away from herself.

A wave of force surrounded me and I felt vertigo build in my stomach. Isabelle and Simon seemed to feel it to as they shake their head trying to get the ringing out of their ears.

I looked back up to see that Clary and Clarissa were pushed apart from each other. The awful ringing slowly started to dampen down but it was still there. Clarissa seemed to be the most affected by the sudden force, her hands wrapped around her head and constantly shaking hysterically.

I turned my gaze back to where Clary was. Except she wasn't there; she was falling. Her white and golden wings wrapped around her protectively as she fell. She was like a falling star or rather a falling angel.

She's falling and I don't know what to do. I just watch her fall and I know I can't catch her; not this time. I'm lost for words, I can't scream for her to spread her wings and soar through the sky. My throat is caught in a lump.

But something else makes her spread her wings.

Her snow white wings spread apart and she flutters to the ground near the fallen katana. She falls to her knees; exasperation was under her eyes. Her pale demeanor was even paler. I felt a pang in my heart seeing her like this; so broken down. But it built a fire in me, a fire that's getting bigger by the second.

I pulled Clary into my lap, searching her face for anything but all there was, was a blank expression, bruises and cuts. I was yelling her name but she looked confused almost unaware of what's going on.

"Clary, are you alright love?"She only furrowed her brows together, not understanding. She's closing her eyes, oh god she's closing her eyes.

"I told her she had magical powers." I was too distraught to even care to size Simon up. We got really close when I had the nightmares about Clary but that changed when he found out about that night. I can't say I blame him; I mean I did mess up really really bad.

I swept her into my arms and carried her into the Institute, careful not to squish her wings. This will definitely be a plot twist in our relationship.

Isabelle's heels were clacking against the ground hard, gathering attention from Maryse and Alec who were rushing to me. Maryse gasped while Alec just looked shocked. Alec was never one to show too much emotion.

"Angel." Maryse whispered; her blue eyes wide and awake. "Is that-"

"It's Clary." I said a little out of breath not from carrying Clary but from the relief and the worry that was bottled up inside me. But a new worry took its place anyways, clogging my breath. It was almost like my body wouldn't let me breathe until Clary was awake and alright but I knew she was far from just alright. Just by the scars on her face, arms and tattered clothes I knew there were more to come and more to face.

I think the fire just might escape.

"Get her to the infirmary, I'll call Magnus." Alec rushed out the door while Maryse still looked awe struck by Clary's wings. When I finally moved she seemed to snap out of her trance.

"I'll go call Jocelyn, Luke and the Ainsworths to let them know that…Clary's okay." I wanted to ask her why her voice wavered so much but I just quick paced to the infirmary while Simon and Izzy followed.

I plopped Clary down on one of the white infirmary beds, carefully flattening her wings to her back. I turned around to see Izzy setting Simon down on the infirmary bed beside Clary's asking him if he's alright.

"What the hell happened Simon?" My voice a little more harsh than I thought it would be.

Isabelle turned towards me and shot me a deathly glare. "It wasn't his fault Jace so I suggest you calm down for Clary's sake." Her voice beamed through the walls of the infirmary. I stayed silent waiting for to speak as he fumbled with his hands.

"Listen, I don't know what happened okay." He looked up at me with…sincerity. "I was just walking when I ran into Maureen, we…talked. She wanted me to come with her to Sebastian and Lilith about something that Clary knows but I don't remember. Then she threatened that Lilith and Sebastian would punish Clary for my disobedience. I agreed. And before I knew it Maureen bit my neck, knocking me out." I looked at him intently, urging him to keep going. "I woke up in a wet cell and saw Clary curled up in a ball in the cell opposite to me." He took a deep breath and continued. "When she spoke, it was as if she hasn't seen a human in months. I asked her why she was acting like that knowing she was only gone for like five hours. But when she told me that I was unconscious for four days and that she was in the cell for five days, I didn't know how to react. I just feel like shit for leaving her for four days having a somber sleep without even knowing." I could tell he was struggling. I felt my blood boil in my veins but I needed to stay calm for Clary's sake. "I think the rest should be explained by Clary because she didn't tell me much."

I took a deep breath and lace my finger with Clary's. I winced at her scars that lined her pale demeanor and her bruises that were like shadows casted upon her skin. I looked down at my own hands noticing that they were bloody. I was too scared to turn her over to gaze at her back so I left it alone waiting for Magnus to jump through the doors.

The doors opened and frantic steps echoed through the room. I looked up to see the Ainsworths, Luke and Jocelyn staring at Clary, mouths wide open but no words came out. Once they reached her they looked…scared.

"Clary? But she has-" Amelia breathed out every word.

"Wings." Alvin breathed out the rest.

"How's that even possible?" Allison whispered almost like she's afraid to scare Clary away. Even though she's unconscious.

Jocelyn walked towards Clary touching her wings and tracing the golden ruins. Clary stirred a little and Jocelyn immediately drew her hand back but she kept stirring and twisting and turning, her hands tightened against mine.

The door suddenly flew open again and a flamboyant Magnus fast paced towards them leaving a trail of glitter behind him.

Magnus waved his hands and bellowed, "Everyone move out of the way, Magnus is here to check on little red-"He paused at the sight of her. "Angel wings?" His breath was caught as he stared at her with curiosity and fascination. Magnus pushed everyone behind him with one of his hands. She started to stir again as she held my hand with a deadly grip.

"What's happening to her?" I looked up to Magnus. Magnus took both of his hands as it glowed a sharp electric blue and ghosted it over her body. Closing eyes; his face contorted and then loosened up every once in a while.

"She's not here." He murmured. I furrowed my brows together. What did her mean by 'she's not here'? I was about to ask what he means but he seemed to sense my question. "What I mean is that she might physically be here but not mentally here…on this dimension. She's in another dimension."

"So what you're telling me is that her body's on Earth and her soul is on WHAT THE FUCKING FORBIDDEN PLANET?" I know I lost patience but…what the hell?

"First of all the Forbidden Planet is not a dimension it's a planet and second of all take whatever crawled up your ass out and listen and third of all what I meant to say is that her body is on Earth but her soul is in Heaven."

 **Goodnight! Love you guys! Please don't kill me! I'll try and update tomorrow. Anyways…STAY MAGICAL!**

 **P.S.- Guys if you want a song that reflects the current status of Clary and Jace's relationship listen to Shots by Imagine Dragons and you'll feel it.**


	21. Discover

**A/N: I have nothing to say except…SCHOOL'S OFF! *throws confetti into the air. Important explanation at the end of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments Series nor do I own the characters.**

 **Clary's POV**

There was a sharp ringing in my ears which made me want to bash my head against a wall until the ringing disappeared but I knew that it would only get worse. Darkness surrounded me; it only took me a couple of minutes for me to realize that my eyes are shut against my will.

I tried to pry my eyes open but they were glued shut. There was light hissing in the darkness, almost like whispers. Whispers of my name, whispers of regret, whispers of guilt and so much more that I can't take it anymore.

I felt all the whispers fuel me into opening my eyes and when I did all I saw was gold. I recognize this place.

The same ruins were etched onto the solid gold walls. They casted meanings of protection, wisdom and peace and the same gold bed was placed in the middle of the room. Why am I back here?

I get up from the lush golden comforters that surround me and inspect the room like last time, waiting for Raziel to show up.

"Welcome back, shadowhunter." A melodic voice caught my attention. I whirled around and saw Raziel in what looks to be shadowhunter gear but it had golden ruins. I looked up to Raziel's face which unlike last time looks more tired and wary.

"You summoned me?" I said a little breathlessly.

"Yes, you probably know about the wars that have been going on and so far we're having no luck." I looked at him incredulously.

"You mean you guys as in Heaven are losing to…Hell?" He shook his head and murmured something that I couldn't catch.

"No, that's the problem. Nobody's winning and nobody's losing. It's all just bloodshed." He looked down at me and smiled a smile that you could die to see one more time. "Fighting the Princes of Hell isn't that hard; it's just messy." My eyes widen a little bit more. This is no big deal right? Wrong.

"Well then why'd you summon me?" I asked nonchalantly but really I was in a state of panic and I know he can sense it.

"Well-" He pointed over my shoulder "you kind of have wings of an Angel and the power of one too so I'm here to help you and guide you." He shrugged. "Remember how I told you I'm going to help you just like I helped Jonathon Shadowhunter," I nod "well now I intend to keep it a promise rather than just saying it."

"And so how exactly are you going to help me with my, you know…wings and these so called powers that I have and have no idea how to use?" Raziel laughed melodically.

"First of all I intend to tell you the rules of being more than partly angel and second of all I have something for you but we can discuss that later."

Raziel clapped his hands together motioning for us to begin. "You can't use those pathetic shadowhunter steles anymore because you're basically immune to the ruins. The power that originates from the shadowhunter steles is no match for your actual angel blood." He takes out the same golden stele he gave me last time and hands it to me. I take it from him and something in me just clicked, like this was the key to my door. "Did you feel that?" I nod and smirk.

"I never felt this when I last touched it and it's the exact stele as before. So what's so different this time?" I clutch the stele even tighter, feeling the power course through my veins.

"This time you have more angel blood than last time and so the stele recognizes you to be more of an angel than a shadowhunter or a mundane." I nod and put the stele into my torn jeans pocket. Not the safest place, I know!

"Now I want to teach you how to use those wings of yours." Raziel clapped his hands twice and the scenery around us changes from a completely golden room to what looked to be a cliff sight. I could tell by the other jagged cliffs that continued higher into the sky and deeper into the bottomless ground.

"Can I do that?" I said a little incredulously.

Raziel laughed whole-heartily. Whenever he laughs it makes me question why he's so scary when someone summons him. I guess he just doesn't like being bothered.

"No, you can do many things but that's not one of them." I huffed and chuckled. Raziel motioned me to come over to him near the edge of the cliff. Not that I was scared, I mean pfft I have wings for crying out loud but this was still out of this world (literally). I mean you couldn't even see the ground because of the clouds.

"Where are we exactly?" None of my surroundings looked familiar or earthly.

"We are on Mount Thor in Nunavut, Canada. It's the steepest cliff in the mundane world at 4000ft." He seemed amused by my shocked expression.

"First of all: we're in Canada? Second of all: what about the cliffs surrounding us? They seem much taller than this one. And third of all: Are you trying to kill me?" He let out a soft chuckle. Huh, who knew you could be friends with angels.

"Yes. The cliffs surrounding us are glamoured so they appear smaller than they actually are. And of course not, if I were to kill you it would be much better thought out then this." I raised both my eyebrows because god knows why I can't raise just one. I mean I can fly and have magical powers but I can't raise one goddamn eyebrow. My life is beginning to look a little sad.

Raziel tensed up his shoulders and his wings cam sprouting out. They were just like mine; white with gold ruins except his has a larger wing span. He turned so his was face towards me and smiled at me. Before I knew what he was going to do he jumped back and spread his wings. My breath hitched a little.

I knew he was okay, for god's sakes he's an angel that's thousands of years old but I couldn't help but peak over the edge of the cliff to see if he's dead or not. He wasn't there, he wasn't anywhere actually. Was he dead?

Out of nowhere there was a _swoosh_ right above my head. I quickly ducked; I felt cool air surround me. Looking up I see Raziel flapping his wings and smiling down at me. He came down to the ground and looked down at me expectantly.

"Do you know the rules of flying?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Were there actual rules of flying when you knew how to do it instinctively?

"No, but-"

"Well then I'll teach you." He motioned me to spread my wings which I did and then caught me completely off guard. "Do you have that one special person that you love no matter what? A boyfriend perhaps?" I was mortified by the question. Did he know about Jace and I? God if he knows this much, what else can he know?

I narrowed my eyes and placed both hands on my hip. "Yah, but something tells me you knew that already. Am I right?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe, maybe not."

I furrowed my eyebrows together, confused on where he was taking this. "What does this have to do with flying exactly?"

Raziel crossed his arms over his chest and inspected my wings. "Well, love is what empowers us right?" I nodded and he smiles. "Well then you do love him right?" I nodded my head once again and once again gained a smile. "Perfect!" I cocked my head to the side unable to make out what he's getting at.

"There's always something or rather someone that motivates you, wants the best for you and loves you recklessly." I still had my eyebrows furrowed together and Raziel let out an over exaggerated sigh. "Just let me finish so you don't keep on looking stupid." I huffed but decided to listen to his 'speech'.

"You need stamina and guts to actually fly, like I'm pretty sure you don't want to jump off this cliff right now but what if I told you it would save Jonathon or rather Jace from dying. Would you be willing to jump off this cliff?"

My answer was immediate, "Of course, always!"

"Well then," Raziel snapped his fingers and Jace appeared on the end of the cliff. I stared in awe as the beautiful golden boy smiled at me. Raziel whispered something in my ear which made me freeze, "Save him."

Jace all of the sudden fell back off the cliff, I didn't hesitate neither did I think but I ran to the end of the cliff and jumped off not caring of the consequences but just falling. For him.

I spread my wings and narrow them as I fall to form a more streamlined shape to accelerate my speed. His eyes were closed while he's falling; I'm getting close but not close enough to catch him. I do a big flap of my wings and then narrow them closer to me. I reach to grab his hand which was relaxed at his side. I still couldn't reach him. God, if I lose him- no! Snap out of it Clary, do it for him. He needs you and you love him.

Something just seemed to click inside of me as I raise one hand up in front of me and I drive all my need to saving Jace. Time stops, everything around me just stops. I see Jace just there frozen in mid-air. What the hell? Did I do that?

I flap my wings and go closer to him; wrapping my arms around him and snap my fingers as Jace falls limp into my hands. I pull him into a bone crushing hug but before I can pull him any closer to me, he disappears into thousands of golden flakes. Did I hug him too hard?

I didn't even realize that I'm still falling to my death. I quickly spread my wings as the wind under my wings hold me up from descending to quickly to the ground. I flap my wings, reaching the top of Mount Thor once again where Raziel stands there with a smile.

"Where did he go?" My face felt stiff, probably because of the cold air that hit my face. But thanks to the warmth ruin on my wings the rest of my body was fine.

Raziel waved his hands off, "He was just a hologram." I let out a breath of relief. "How did you feel?"

I looked at him and smirked. God, Jace was really getting to me. "I felt light, focused, almost like I lost all my worries." Raziel seemed pretty happy with my answer.

"You see Clarissa; you don't have to over think flying. All you need to have is stamina, guts and motivation and then you're off. You don't have to rely on your mind. You need to rely on your body and instincts and your passion." He smiled at me for a second. He was proud of me. "You need to rely on love."

"You have this force with you that you can always rely on. Whether it's freezing something in time or telekinesis, you can do it." I raise both my brows. "When I send you back to the institute you can't tell anybody about your powers and you need practice so make sure you train every single day." I nodded in understanding.

A question popped up in my mind and I couldn't help but ask. "Who do you rely on?" He seemed to be caught off guard by my question but just shrugged it off.

"That's a story for another time, Clarissa." He snapped his hands together and a black and gold box appeared in his hands. "This is something else that might help you in this battle, Clarissa. Use it." His tone was serious and stern. I nodded and gazed at the box intensely.

I opened the box and saw a neatly folded shadowhunter gear similar to the ones to Raziel. They were solid black with golden ruins of protection, warmth, healing and much more. I notice to slits on the back of the gear for my wings. I smile at the hood and the leather fingerless gloves. My hands ghosted over the weapons belt which looked like it could store twenty steles in a pouch, two swords and multiple daggers. There were two thigh sheaths with a dagger and stele holder. The gear had multiple hidden pockets to hide weapons and who knows what else. It was leather with some adamas on it around the elbows and knees like guards. The leather on the upper part of the gear was hard as rock, while the bottom was pure leather.

I looked up to Raziel and smiled, he sent me what looked to be a sad smile but I ignored it. Not wanting to ruin the moment. "Thank you." I say a little breathlessly.

"I'm here to help you. Now let's get you back, your friends are quit worried." I nod, the smile never leaving my face. "Oh and one more thing," he takes a step towards me and whispers "cherish him." I furrow my brows in confusion. "You never know what'll hit you until you get hit by it again." He smiles sadly and I nod in understanding. "Your gift will be waiting in your room." I nod one last time.

Raziel snaps his fingers and I feel a sudden wave of vertigo pass through me. I can't help but feel two words swim around me.

 _Cherish him._

My eyes fly open and are welcomed by a pair of gold ones. They were filled with concern, relief and love.

 _Cherish him._

"Clar-"

Before he can finish I pulled him down by the collar of his shirt and smacked my lips against his in a passionate kiss.

 _Cherish him._

 **A/N: I just want to explain why I was gone for four days. Well guys I kind of fractured my foot. It was originally just sprained so I didn't make much out of it since I broke, sprained and fractured my foot multiple times before this but I was stupid enough to side tackle during soccer with my sprained foot and the girl stepped on it and it made a sickening crack. So now I'm on house arrest for the first week of FUCKIN SUMMER. But it was my own fault. I'm sorry for the late update but my foot hurts like hell. Anyways…STAY MAGICAL and leave me some love. Love you guys!**


	22. Secrets

**A/N: HAPPY LATE CANADA DAY! So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and leave me some love. Love you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: Same old, same old**

 **Clary's POV**

It's been a week since I woke up, a week of non-stop training by myself and a week of being bombarded with questions that I just can't answer. I know the group is getting suspicious about my whereabouts and health but I'm fine. For now.

And here I am again training my powers in the training room at 1 in the morning. I'm getting better at picking things up that are heavier than me, I got that time freezing thing down and my wings are freer than ever. I feel good.

What could be more fun than shooting bubbles of energy through your hands, stopping time and picking things up twice your size without touching it at 1 in the morning? Everything. My whole body hurts from all the flying and the training, I know it's getting to everyone but I just can't tell them.

People can get information from people within seconds; especially the Clave. I don't want anybody else to suffer the Clave just because they know me. My case to the Clave is still not complete even though I'm presumed 'dead'. They have no idea what Sebastian's up to and I know for a fact that they won't listen without proof. But I am proof.

But I'm also 'dead'.

Maybe I can pretend I died and then got turned into an angel like everyone thinks. _Face it Clary, the Clave isn't that stupid._

After I told the group about how I got my wings and what happened while I was held captive; Jace definitely wasn't happy about it. Everyone's got really suspicious and is getting too close for comfort. How am I suppose to explain this to them? I know Magnus is the closest one to understand and figure things out but I still am worried.

I focus back on training; I was trying to pick up two beams at the same time. I place both my hands and relaxed them and focused my mind just on the beams. I slowly directed my energy to the beams and raised my hands slowly. Unfortunately my hands didn't stay relaxed for long and my arms became as stiff as a board. I kept my focus on the two beams but they just won't go up to the ceiling like I was hoping; they got stuck half way there.

I didn't even realize the footsteps until they were at the doors and it was too late to turn back. There were audible gasps coming from the doorways, my head snapped back and I saw three figures. I lost all my focus on the beams and they came tumbling down but before they can even reach the ground I snap my fingers and the beams freeze in midair. I let out a breath of relief and turn back to three shocked faces.

"What the hell Clary?" Isabelle says a little breathlessly.

"Surprise?" I smile sheepishly knowing it won't be enough to save my ass. So much for not telling anybody.

"Ya, well you got us. What the hell was that?" Her voice a little breathless while Alec and Jace gaped at the two floating beams. _So much for keeping it a secret._

"Would you believe me if I said I did that?" She looked at me like I was crazy. I awkwardly rubbed my hand on the back of my neck, laughing sheepishly.

"No!" She looked at the beams again then fixed her gaze on me. "Are you a warlock?" I chuckled at Izzy's thought.

"No Iz, I'm not a warlock." I really don't know how to explain this to them. "Would you believe me if I said I woke up one day with abilities like this." I pointed to the beams.

Isabelle let out a frustrated sigh. "No!"

"Well, that's kind of what happened." She was getting impatient and I can feel it. "Let me explain." they all look at me with fierce and intent gazes, taking a deep breath I begin. "So it all started 7 days ago, after I refused again to join them and after another whipping lesson I passed out of exhaustion." I could see Jace visibly tense when I mentioned the whipping. Unfortunately the scars on my body are here to stay. "When I woke up I was strapped to a metal table, I looked around and remember seeing all sorts of bottles, vials and thick syringes." I gulped when I mentioned the thick syringes. "There were scalpels, syringes filled with gold liquid and gags around me. It was like a walk down memory lane when it was my seventeenth birthday and when I was captured by Sebastian and Lilith the scene was similar to that." I shuddered at the thought but kept going with my head hung low. "I tried to grab the scalpel so I could escape the leather bindings but instead I managed to drop the platter of the different scalpels and that made quite a clatter which was my first mistake." I balled my hands into fists and took another deep breath to reduce the tension in my body. "The sound echoed through the room and caught the attention of three unwanted individuals: Sebastian, Lilith and Clarissa. Sebastian was ecstatic when I was awake and he told me everything, about his plans, intentions and beliefs. Everything he told me was sick; he told me how he intended on giving me angel blood and Clarissa demon blood. How I'm the angel to his demon." I felt like vomiting but I had to stay strong. "How Clarissa was the paperweight to our 'relationship'. Although Clarissa didn't like being the paperweight; I couldn't take it anymore so I lashed out on him. That was my second mistake." I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. "I was defenseless; I couldn't move my arms, wrists, neck, legs or ankles. All my joints were wrapped with leather and strapped to the table. Oh god, I still remember the smile on his lips." I shuddered again and then felt Izzy's arms wrap around my shoulders. "Lilith lifted multiple scalpels with her own telekinesis and started throwing them like darts and…I was the target." I wanted to cry but I'll only seem weak. "Sebastian kept on yelling at me to scream but I just wouldn't let him have the pleasure of seeing me in pain so I kept my mouth shut. That was my third mistake. He took two of those fat syringes with the angel blood and the gut wrenching needles and handed one to Clarissa, they started poking at my veins. I don't know how many syringes they used because all I remember was the pain and the screams. I stopped counting after four, the pain was unbearable and just when I was on the verge of passing out Sebastian would draw a stamina ruin which did nothing to the pain but made it me feel tolerable." I closed my eyes and remembered the screams. "They finally let me pass out. I was told by Sebastian that I was in that room strapped for 28 hours of pain without mercy but I don't remember any of it, only the beginning. They finally unstrapped me and threw me back in the cell and drew a couple of _iratzes_ and numbing ruins on me to keep me alive." I look up to Jace and see anger, sadness and betrayal swim in his eyes. Betrayal? "When I was in my cells I saw Simon in a lump on the cell floor in the cell opposite to me. I screamed for him to wake up for hours but I passed out. 4 days went by and Simon woke up and I told him vague information and we formed a plan to escape. Over the 4 days that Simon was unconscious I discovered my wings and I practiced in my small cell, just floating but I had no clue I had powers until that fight with Clarissa three days ago. So ya, I kind of did wake up with powers and discovered them later." They were all silent until Alec decided to break the tension.

"What exactly are your powers?" I smiled at the question.

"I'm glad you asked. I have three that I discovered so far, one: telekinesis, two: time freezing and three: sound radiation of different frequencies." Alec and Izzy looked confused while Jace just had his head hung low as if he's not interested. _I'll talk to him later._ "Do you remember that day when Clarissa and I were fighting?" Izzy nodded while Jace still had his head hung low and Alec looked confused. "Well I used the sound frequency to get rid of Clarissa." I look at Izzy, hoping she gets the message.

"Is that why you guys flew apart like that in midair and why she was shaking her head vigorously and why there was intense ringing in my ears?" I nodded.

"I focused the sound at Clarissa that's why there was no shattered glass and you guys just might've had some aftershocks."

"What about the time stopping or freezing or whatever you called it?" Alec asked shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants.

"I think your proof is right there." I said pointing to the still frozen beams. Alec and Izzy nodded in sync while Jace was just uninterested.

"Telekinesis?" Izzy asked excitedly.

"Right, I might as well show you." I turned back around to the two beams and motioned them to give me some space.

I snapped my fingers and then the beams came tumbling down once again but this time I focused my thoughts to the beams and raised my hands, moving my hands up. The beams followed my hands and moved up. I heard Izzy and Alec's sharp intake of breaths. I slowly bring my hands down and the beams follow; planting themselves on the battle mats. I turn around and stare at them for a while before speaking.

"Could I ask you guys for a favour?" I ask cautiously.

"Ya, shoot." Izzy said looking a little wary.

"Please don't tell anybody about this." Izzy nodded her head and pretended to zipped her mouth.

"Uh Clary, I think Magnus should know about this," I look at Alec with my pleading eyes, "I mean he can do the most magical things and I think you could learn from him." Isabelle chocked on laughter and Alec's eyes flew open. "I uh didn't…mean it…like-" I laughed at Alec's insecurity of words.

"I know what you meant Alec and I think it would be a good idea." Alec nodded curtly and drew a breath of relief.

Alec yawned and stretched. "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight." Alec waved and then left. The tension in the room was thick; we stayed silent for what felt like hours until Izzy finally spoke.

"I think I'm going to hit dreamland too, I need ma beauty sleep." With that she ran out of the training room as fast as she could. That left me and Jace and tension…of course.

"Are you alright, Jace?" His head shot up and he looked pissed.

"Seriously Clary, you're asking me if I'm alright?" His voice was deadly calm and low. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest, my breath hitches at the sound of his heartbeat. I live for this sound. Literally. "Clary you kept all this away from me. I could've helped you Clary. I want to be there for you. Why won't you let me be there for you? Why won't you let me protect you? Why won't you let me in?" His cheek rested on my head and his deadly calm low voice slowly escalated to yelling. He pulled me tighter against him.

"Jace, I-" His grip tightened as he stroked my hair.

"Clary, you have to let me in. I don't want you to suffer anymore. Just let me in." He was literally begging.

"Jace, I don't understand." My voice was muffled against his chest.

Jace was gripping me like I was his life line. "I want to protect you, Clary but how can I do that when I don't know what's going on in your life. I want to be able to hold you close everyday and love you till the day I die. I want to be able to wake up to your beautiful face and go to sleep with you in my arms. I want to kiss you until I fall asleep and I want to wake up knowing I have something to fight for. You. You, Clary Fray, is the girl who turned my whole world upside down, you made everything I believed in, into some joke because you taught me how to live, how to breathe and how to see. You scare me so much, everything that I ever thought was right was absolutely wrong. You're feisty, sweet and the absolute heart of my existence. And when you left for those five days, I realized how much I needed you. I want to be close to you so what other way can you be closed to me than to…" he paused and let me go. I felt all the warmth in my body leave. He dropped on one knee and took out a black velvet box. My heart stopped, everything stopped. He opened up the box to show the most beautiful ring which had three emerald stones with steel vines wrapped around them. "Marry me?"

My whole world was frozen. I could see that he was getting stressed and was shaking a little.

 _Cherish him._

"Yes." I say a little breathlessly.

"I'm sorry what?" Did he think I was going to say no? This man is unbelievable.

"Yes, a thousand times yes, Jace!" He smiled ear to ear and slipped the ring onto my left ring finger. He stood up and I grabbed his collar and kissed him. Our lips and tongue were in perfect sync, I felt tears slip out of my eyes.

He picked me up bridal style without breaking the kiss and trailed into his room. The night was a blur of kissing and making love.

Hmm, Herondale or Lightwood; I'll be with him.

 ***Wink wink**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Love it, hate it, burn it in hell? Let me know and anyways…STAY MAGICAL!**


	23. Troublesome

**A/N: HAPPY VERY LATE 4** **th** **of July! *Kisses sent from Canada. I hope you guys enjoy and remember to leave me some love! Love you!**

 ***Not edited properly due to stupid foot pain and lack of sleep! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments**

 **Clary's POV**

My left eye opens momentarily before closing it back because of the rays of sun that waiting to attack. I feel comforting warmth around me and smile while my eyes are still closed. Thebed shook with Jace's silent laughter.

"You're too cute." Jace whispered into my ear and I crinkled my nose.

"And you're too sappy." It was Jace's turn to crinkle his nose.

"And you're a leprechaun" He retorted in a five year old voice.

"And you're a giraffe." I giggle in my own five year old voice. I was about to get up when Jace grabbed my arm and pulled be into his naked chest.

"Stay…I want you to stay." He whispered and then closed his eyes, putting his head in the crook of my neck while his arms wrap around my bare waist. I take a deep breath and close my eyes; I could get used to this. He took one of his hands off my waist and started tracing the whip scars on my back that might never heal. They're reminders of the monster that almost took my life but to Jace they were always symbols of strength. He still felt that these scars were his fault, that he couldn't help me when I needed it.

"I'll always stay." I whispered back and melted in his touch. His touch went to my feathery wings which were flattened on my back. Making love with wings was…interesting.

"I always knew you were an angel." I could practically feel his smile. I silently giggle, aware of the pink that's rising on my cheek. "I always knew you were my angel." His voice was husky and dead sexy which sent unwanted shivers down my spine. Jace smiled at his success. He pushed me down on my back gently and rolled on top of me, propping himself on his elbows. He grabbed my left hand and brought it to his lips, gently brushing his lips against my knuckles until he reached my ring finger and laid a soft kiss on the ring. I still couldn't believe what happened last night. "I wasn't intending on proposing last night but I just wanted you to be close and I couldn't wait." He went down to my neck and started nibbling on the sensitive part; I let out a soft moan.

I whispered into his ear. "I think it was the perfect timing." He looked up from my neck and gave me a ear to ear smile which melted my heart. Before I can even smile back he gently puts his lips on me. It wasn't like our kisses like yesterday which were heated, passionate and needy. The kisses were passionate, loving and gentle. They were to die for. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I shivered as his bare chest met mine; we were locked in our embrace for what felt like hours until there was sudden banging on the door. We quickly jolted apart, both of us flushed.

"JACE, CLARY, YOU BETTER NOT BE HAVING SEX RIGHT NOW!" There was an angry sounding Isabelle on the other side of the door and I really don't want to deal with it. "SO HELP ME GOD BECAUSE I'M COMING IN AND YOU BETTER HAVE CLOTHES ON." Jace and I both looked at each other in panic. The door flew open. I quickly wrapped my wings around myself and winced at Isabelle's deadly expression.

I looked back at Jace who was frozen and looked like a child who just got caught reaching for the cookie jar. I used my telekinesis to wrap the comforters around him because he was still frozen.

"YOU, GUYS ARE IN DEEP CRAP RIGHT NOW! SO-" I quickly froze Iz and pushed her to the door with my telekinesis and then shut the door. I let out a breath of relief and turned back to Jace who was pink right now. I choked on laughter and he scowled at me.

"Why couldn't you wrap your wings around me too?" He pouted and then crossed his arms. "My sister just saw me naked, NAKED CLARY!" I couldn't hold in my laughter so pressed my lips which basically made me sputter spit all over his face. I burst out laughing not being able to hold it anymore. He looks about ready to pounce at me. I quickly get up and make my way to the bathroom but not before Jace grapples on to my waist and pushes me into the wall. I could see love and lust swim around in his eyes. I gulp and he smirks, gripping my waist tighter. "Where do you think you're going?" His voice was low and godamn sexy.

"I was- I- was just…going to put um my uh clothes on?" It didn't sound like a statement; it sounded more like a question. He smirked at my intimidation.

"But I like you just like this." His voice was raspy and low.

I let out a shaky breath and looked at his intent golden orbs. "I uh think we had enough um fun for today." He leans down until our lips are just inches apart. He leans down closer and closer until our lips brush and send electric jolts through my body. Every single time. I lean in and deepen the kiss; he licks the seams of my lips asking for entrance. I oblige and the kiss turns heated and passionate. I wrap my wings around him while my arms are wounded around his neck. This feels right.

I suddenly remember that a frozen Isabelle is standing outside our door. Breaking the kiss I look up at Jace and his pout and puppy dog eyes. I roll my eyes and smile. "Need I remind you there is a frozen Isabelle outside our room?" I smiled up at him.

"Our room?" He smirked.

I looked down at my feet. "Well ya, we are going to get married and you know maybe since we are going to- um how do I put this?" He chuckled at my lack of words.

Taking my chin he lifts my head until our gazes meet. "You know if you want to share a room you could just ask me with four words 'wanna share a room'? And I would answer with one word 'yes'." I smiled at my own intimidation.

"Why are you so intimidated?" He leaned and started peppering kisses all over my face and neck. It feels good to be loved.

"It's just…we're going to be married, Jace. We could start our own family. You know little Jace's and little Clary's, running around the Institute." I felt heat rise up in my cheeks.

"I love Clary and I also love Jace so little us's are…well I don't know what to expect but I can't wait to find out." I laughed at how he used third and first person in the same sentence.

I break out of his embrace and pick up my clothes from the ground and start putting them on, suddenly remembering all the people we have to tell: the Ainsworths, Mom, Luke, Izzy, Alec, Maryse, Simon, Magnus…

Jace comes and hugs me from behind wearing a white t-shirt and leather pants with hunting boots.

"What are you thinking?" I hold on to his arms that are around my waist.

"Of all the people we have to tell." I sigh and turn around. "We need a plan." Jace smirks, he can make the best fool proof plans that are always trustworthy.

"Well luckily you have a very smart, sexy and strong fiancé to help you." I roll my eyes and snicker when he tells me his foolproof plan.

Oh, this is going to be fun.

We get out of _our_ room and see a frozen Isabelle that has her mouth wide open and eyes narrowed with an accusing finger pointed at the door.

"Can't we just leave her like this?" Jace whined. "That way she won't be able to ruin our fun." I shook my head.

Snapping my finger Isabelle comes back to life. "-YOU BETTER GET DRESSED BEFORE I MAKE SURE YOU GUYS WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO HAVE YOUR LITTLE 'MINI ME'S'!" Isabelle's eyes widened because she wasn't yelling at us but yelling at the door.

"Isabelle, why are you threatening the door?" I asked with fake confusion.

Isabelle furrowed her brows together. "But I went into- I thought I was…" She looked at me then looked back at the door. "I think I need food." She turns around and treads down the hallway to the kitchen.

I look at Jace and smile at the dangerous glint in his eyes; we're like the new Bonnie and Clyde except less murderous and more prankster.

We both head to the kitchen where Izzy, Alec, Simon and Magnus were.

"Hi guys!" I wave with my left hand but no one seemed to notice. Dammit.

"Hello Biscuit, would you like some OJ?" I nod and reach with my left hand making sure the ring brushes his hand. Magnus instantly freezes and drops the orange juice on the floor, his mouth agape. I smile one down three to go. "Oh, Magnus are you alright?" I wink at him hoping he gets the message.

"I've never been better." His voice was a little breathless. I went to the island beside where Alec, Isabelle and Simon sat. I started drumming my hands on the table knowing it'll annoy Alec causing him to… Alec spit out his orange juice that seemed to come out of his mouth and nose. Jace chocked on laughter beside me while tried to keep a straight and concerned demeanor.

"Is something the matter Alec, everyone seems so jumpy today." I gave him an innocent smile he gaped at my left hand.

"Is that uh is that uh is that uh…" Alec kept on stuttering. It was quite entertaining.

"Is that a what, Alec?" Jace winked at Alec.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Izzy shrieked noticing the ring and elbowed Simon who tried to hold onto Alec but they both fell off their high stool. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Before either Jace and I could answer Izzy grabbed my left hand dragging me off my stool onto the top of the island.

"Izzy what was-" Simon got up and was helping Alec up with one hand while staring at my hand. He gaped at the ring and immediately let go of Alec's hand causing him to fall again.

"WHAT THE HELL, CLARISSA ADELE FRAY WHAT IS THAT?" Simon bellowed.

"Simon first of all it's a ring and second of all it's not Clarissa Adele Fray anymore, it's rather Clarissa Adele Lightwood/ Herondale." I smirked at him. This was a success.

"When did this happen?" Izzy asked still examining the ring.

"Yesterday night…it was unexpected but perfect." I looked behind where Jace was still propped on the stool. Magnus finished cleaning the OJ and glass shards and joined Izzy on the ring examining.

"Ooh Biscuit, I can't wait to dress you up for your wedding." I blushed and looked away like a teenager. "By the way when is your wedding?"

I looked back at Jace who shrugged at me. "Well I think we should hold it after this deal with Sebastian is over." I looked at Jace once again and he nodded in agreement.

Izzy dropped my hand and gleamed. "Well I don't know about you but I'm going to start planning right now." Izzy started treading away but then turned back. "Coming Magnus?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He got up and followed Izzy out of the kitchen. That left two confused best friends.

"Soo…surprise?" I said sheepishly. Simon is like my non-evil brother so his opinion matters and I know Jace feels the same way. I sit back on my stool while breathing in the tense air.

Alec spoke up first. "Whoa, I thought I'd never see the day when Jace Herondale actually gets married."

Jace rubs his hands behind his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, well save that speech for the wedding will yah." Jace smiles warmly at his _parabatai._

"Yeah, I'm proud of you man!" Alec gets up and they man hug. I don't get it. "Well I'm going to get cleaned up, see yah." Alec walks out the kitchen at that leaves Jace, Simon and I. Simon seems to be lost in his own world; his brows furrowed together.

"Well I leave you guys at it." Jace gets up and pecks my lips. "I'll see you soon babe." I nod and he leaves.

Simon and I sit in comfortable silence before he speaks. "Are you happy?" I was totally not expecting that.

"Yah, I'm happy, actually I think I'm more than just happy Simon. I'm ecstatic! Actually there is no word to describe how I feel right now." I place my hand over his and draw soothing circles with my thumb on the top of his hand. "Trust me Simon; I'm in love and so is he. I know he might have messed up but he had his reasons and I should've listened to them instead of running away like that. I'm in love Simon." He looked into my eyes searching for cracks but I know for sure that he's the one.

"Alright you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself." He placed a hand on my cheek. "Just yesterday we were 13 year olds stealing a bottle of tequila from your mom's liquor cabinet or 16 year olds trying not to sleep during Eric's poetry slams at Java Jones and now we're vampires and shadowhunters fighting demons and raising angels, probably starting a family with people that turned our lives upside down." A single tear slipped at the memories.

"Ya but I wouldn't have it any other way." We hugged each other and talked about our memories and moments.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. This was more of a comedic filler kind of thing so yah. Anyways…STAY MAGICAL!**


	24. Blessings

**A/N: Hey guys! So I have an important message at the end of this chapter I just wanted to thank everyone for their support. Love you guys!**

 **Not edited because it's late**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

 **Clary's POV**

After telling the Ainsworths and Maryse who were both ecstatic, there were only a few people left to tell. Mom and Luke. I knew Luke would support me on this decision but my mom, I really don't know what my mom would think. Jace and I were getting ready for dinner with Luke and Mom where we would tell them.

I was wearing a long black high-waisted asymmetrical skirt that was shear on bottom and a strapless white bandeau that had a gold zipper in the front. I had 6 inch black pumps that Izzy forced me to wear because I just wanted to wear a pair of clack flats. Izzy did my makeup into a black and white smokey eye, black winged liner that had a gold liner outlining the black. Now I understand Magus' logic on layer black eyeliner with bright colors. My lips were a dark wine colour on the inside and a lighter colour on the inside; giving it an ombre effect and my lashes were almost like the fake lashes that Izzy wanted me to wear. Damn, this girl knows how to make your lashes look on fleek. I finished of my outfit my grabbing a gold clutch, courtesy of Izzy, of course. My fiery red curls were formed into loose beach waves and fell a little bit passes my hip.

"Jace, love, are you ready?" I absolutely loved sharing a room with Jace. It feels so right and I can imagine my mom disapproving but she can't control my life, especially because I'm already twenty years old.

"Yah, but you might want to put on some sunglasses." Jace was hogging the bathroom while I was hogging the room. I furrowed my brows together in confusion.

"And why do I need to put on sunglasses?" I heard him laugh on the other side of the door.

"Because I'm absolutely golden and I think I'm too bright for anyone's eyes." I rolled my eyes. One thing that might take some getting used to when living with Jace: his cockiness.

"No, that's Magnus!" I can almost see the frown on his face.

"But I'm hotter than Magnus!" Jace whined.

"Of course you are babe but can you get out of the bathroom so I can see you and drool over your very golden body." Sarcasm and a little realism dripped from each word. I think you know where I added realism. Wink.

The door opened and I rolled my eyes but then gaped at the Golden God in front of me. We both gaped at each other, scanning each other up and down. He was wearing a navy blue button up shirt that was rolled up a little past his elbows showing off some arm muscles, a pair of black jeans and black leather tailored shoes. Once we were both done gaping at each other. Jace took a couple of steps towards be and grabbed my waist and pulled, closing the distance between us.

"You look gorgeous, babe." His hot breath on my skin made me want to melt into his arms.

I leaned up against his ear and bit his earlobe making him groan. "And you look absolutely golden, love." His grip on my waist tightens as I pepper kisses all over his face and neck. Both of our breaths were heavy now so I decided to pull away. "We'll continue later but now we have a dinner to go to and don't forget the protection." He furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Um, babe we're going to a dinner. Why would we need protection for dinner?" I blushed at what I just said and what he got out of it.

"Not that kind of protection!" He still had his brows furrowed. "I'm talking about armor and stuff because you know how my mom gets and I have a feeling she won't like what she's going to hear today." Jace did a silent oh and shook his head in silent laughter.

"I don't think that's necessary." I scoffed.

"Your funeral." I muttered. He raised a brow as we got out of the room. "My mom can go ballistics on you, hell she will raise hell on you. And I kind of want my fiancé to be alive when I get married." Jace laughs. His laughs are like at the top of my playlists. It's melodic and beautiful.

Jace hailed a cab and we headed off to the fancy steakhouse that we were meeting at. I looked over at Jace who was fiddling with his hands and knowing the inside of his cheek. I laced my hands with his so he'd stop fiddling and kissed his cheek so he was less tense.

"Are you nervous?" He looked at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Ya, I think I should've brought protection now." I laughed and muttered I told you so. The cab came to a halt, showing us that we arrived at our destination. Jace paid the driver and then came back to me. I pecked him on the cheek and said a couple of soothing/motivational words before entering the restaurant.

I spotted my mom's similar fiery red hair immediately; the table was luckily quite a distance from all the other tables. Thank god for that. I grabbed Jace's hand and walked over to their table, I couldn't help but beam.

"Hi, mom!" She got up and gave me a hug while Jace and Luke shook hands. "Thanks for having dinner with us." My mom gave a sharp look at Jace but then smiled at me again. I can see Jace visibly gulp. I pushed Jace into his seat so he was directly in front of look and I slid in beside him, making me sit in front of mom.

"Of course! I missed having you around and I thought what better way to catch up than a dinner." I could see that with each passing word, she would glare at Jace. I guess she still blames Jace for making me leave and what not.

The waiter came to us and started eyeing everyone on the table until his gaze landed on me. Oh, he's a dead man.

"Welcome, here are your menus; I will be back in a few to take your orders."His gaze never go off me, I started to shift uncomfortably and felt Jace's hands snake around my waist possessively then glared at the waiter. The waiter glared back at him, daring him to do something. Now he's dead.

I cleared my throat. "Thank you, we'll call when we're ready." I smiled at the waiter and he smiled back but not before winking at me. Ugh. I laced my fingers with Jace's under the table and then went to look at the menu. My mom gave Jace and I a long and hard stare over her menu before looking at the menu. I looked over at Luke who was a little pink with embarrassment; he shrugged and gave me a sheepish smile before going back to his menu. Once we knew what we were getting; Luke called on a waiter to come and take our orders and it just had to be the same waiter that was flirting with me. Great!

"So what can I get you?" He looked specifically at me and I internally cringed.

We told the waiter what we wanted and then he went off; of course winking his way out. That man really had a death wish.

My mom soon brought me out of my thoughts and started asking me questions while Luke and Jace chatted about sports. "So, Clary how have you been, sweetheart?" My mom asks, swirling her wine then sipping on it.

"I'm great mom, everyone at the Institute are really helping me out especially Jace." I look over at Jace who now stopped conversing with Luke and started listening in. He gave me a soft smile and kissed me on the head.

Before my mom can respond the waiter comes by and puts our food in front of us, he didn't even spare me glance this time. I guess he got the hint.

"I guess all that scowling and glaring paid off." Jace says leaning in. I giggle but then notice the napkin under my plate.

"I don't think so." My voice had distaste in it.

"What do you mean?" I grabbed the napkin from under my plate and show it to him. He glares at the napkin, probably with enough anger for lasers to shot out of his eyes. The napkin made me want to puke.

 _123-456-7890_

 _Call me when you want something real_

 _I'll be waiting, love_

I grabbed the napkin out of his hand and ripped it into shreds.

"It's okay, love. He's just being a horny ass." My mom chocked on her wine.

She cleared her throat and looked at me with an intense gaze. "Clarissa we have some things to discuss."

I raised my brow and looked at Jace who nodded; I then turned back to my mom and spoke. "Well, we also have some important news to share mom." My mom now raised her brow and looked Luke who just shrugged _'it was your idea'._ "So mum, you should go first." I picked up my fork and dug into the perfect medium-rare stake in front of me; careful not to show the ring.

"Luke and I were discussing about removing you from the Institute and moving to LA where we can live near Hollywood. I know you've always dreamt of living in LA. And so we or rather I came to the conclusion that we're moving to LA in two weeks and your coming, no exceptions. I thought you'd want to get out of here." I chocked on the steak and Jace started to pat my back.

"WHAT?!" I yelled but luckily our seats were too far away for anyone to hear. "NO WAY!"

"See I told you she'd like it." My mom said with a giddy smile but she is misunderstanding the whole situation.

"No, no way mom am I going with you." I said my voice stern and angry.

"Excuse me?" She gave me a stern look. "You are going. Can't you see that your getting ruined with staying at the Institute. Someone's going to break your heart Clary and I just don't want you to suffer like that." She glared specifically at Jace.

I groaned in frustration. "Mom, guess what? I'm twenty years old not sixteen and I understand much better. Hell I experienced things that you'll probably never experience in your life so don't go around telling me about suffering." Jace was silent and gripping my waist, holding me down to the seat.

"You may be twenty, Clarissa but I'm your mother and your mother knows best."

I scoffed. "Look where that got Repunzel."

"This isn't some movie Clarissa. This is reality and you have to face it." Her fist pounded on the table but I didn't even flinch.

"Don't you dare tell me what reality is or isn't because for more than half of my life I was a lie. I was never Clary Fray geeky artist. No, I was Clarissa Adele Fairchild/ Morgenstern shadowhunter and child of one of the most dangerous people in the world. I was Clary Fray only child and no father. Now I'm Clarissa Herondale/ Lightwood with evil brother and dead father." I heard my mom gasp but I continued. "I used to be Clary Fray but now I'm Clary Herondale Lightwood, whether you like it or not." I choked back a sob. "My whole life used to be a lie but when I met Jace, he showed me the truth. What I was meant to be. And if he wasn't there that day at Pandemonium, I would still be living a lie and you know how much that would hurt me. I would've regretted my whole life on my death bed." My mom and Luke both looked shocked.

"You two are engaged?" My mom whispered. I nodded and raised my left hand to show my mom. Luke was biting back a smile but he couldn't help himself. "But-bu."

Jace decided to interrupt. "I know I didn't get any of your blessings but I just couldn't wait to ask her so I'll ask for your blessings today, for the wedding." I leaned in and place a kiss on his neck. "Oh and Luke your blessing is just as important as a father's blessing."

Luke smiled at us. "Clary if this makes you happy then both of you have my blessings." I smile at look who smiles back at me. I look at my mom who looked like a popcorn kernel about to explode.

"Well none of you have my blessing. Oh and Clary the next time he breaks your heart, don't come crying to me because I won't accept it." With that she strides away.

I huff and fall limp into Jace's arms. "Well, that went well." I muttered

Look sighed and took my small hand and sandwiched it between his two bigger hands. "She'll get over it, trust me. She always does." With that Luke gets up and leaves a couple of bills for our almost untouched food.

"Want to head home now?" I nodded and we both got up. Jace again hailed a cab. "What are you thinking about?" Jace asked leaning me in against his side.

"I'm not going to let my mom tell me what to do anymore. I'm marrying you no matter what. With or without her blessing." Jace sighed and peppered kisses all over my face and neck the whole ride to the Institute.

Jace paid the cab driver and entered the eerie silence of the Institute. It was almost too quiet but it felt nice.

"I guess they all went to sleep huh?" I nodded and we headed to our room in comfortable silence. Once we entered our room Jace and I both gasped.

 _Sebastian_

"You didn't exactly get my blessing."

 **A/N: Dun dun duh…**

 **So ya here's the important message and I really want your input. Since STE is going to be completed in the next week or so, I know sad. I want to write another story after this. So here are some themes that I've come up with and you can choose from so let me know. Review or PM me your answer. BTW I specialize in Clace and TMI.**

 **Spies Playing A Game of Cat and Mouse- Main Characters: Jace H. and Clary F.**

 **Rated: T or M (depends on you guys)**

 **AU: Agents and Spies**

 **AH**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Cold Passionate Assassins in the Victorian Times (Think of Assassins Creed except Jace and Clary) - Main Characters: Jace H. and Clary F.**

 **Rated: T or M (depends on you guys)**

 **AU: Assassins (both)**

 **AH**

 **Genre: Romance/ Crime/ Mystery/ Suspense**

 **Zombie Apocalypse (Think Walking Dead except with TMI gang and sparkly Magnus!)- Main Character: Jace H. and Clary F. Isabelle L. Simon L. Alec L. Magnus B.**

 **Rated: M (if you guys want lemons but rated M for the blood if you ever watched walking dead ;)**

 **AU: Zombie Infested**

 **AH**

 **Genre: Romance/ Horror/ Suspense**

 **Note: Please note that I will be doing all three of these stories and I want you guys to number them from 1-3. 1 being most preferred and 3 being least. These all came from the top of my head and I already have their summaries down but I won't share them just yet. So please let me know! Also let me know what rating you would like and if there should be lemons and stuff. I have never wrote a lemon so if anyone is a lemon expert I might need your assistance in the future. Anyways…STAY MAGICAL.**


	25. Fire

**Disclaimer: I'm not Cassie Clare. Not edited.**

 **Previously…**

"I guess they all went to sleep huh?" I nodded and we headed to our room in comfortable silence. Once we entered our room Jace and I both gasped.

 _Sebastian_

"You didn't exactly get my blessing."

 **Clary's POV**

"What the hell are you doing here Sebastian?" I clenched my fists on both hands. Jace pulled me close to him and growled deep in his throat.

"Can't a brother congratulate his sister on getting engaged?" Sebastian grinned evilly. His dark eyes were piercing my emerald ones. I wanted to look away but I don't want to seem weak.

"What brother? I never had a brother. My brother died before he was even born." I spat. Jace's grip on me tightened while Sebastian gave me a murderous glare.

"Say what you want sister, but you will always be mine. I may not be what you think of as a brother but dear Clary we can be so much more than just brother and sister." My stomach churned and I wanted to hurl but I kept my emotions from showing; keeping a calm and collected demeanor. But really my head was setting off red alerts. "Soon enough you will lose everything and the only thing you'll have is me. You'll come to me begging for a place in my heart. I will make you lose everything Clarissa, remember that!"

"You have no heart in the first place. You're a monster and I'm not going to let you take anything away from me nor am I going to be your trophy." With that I sprung at him but he did something I did not expect. He threw dark flames at me. Flames that I've never seen before, they were lifeless yet full of life at the same time. I fell down and writhed in pain. The flames were blood red with specks of black flakes that danced around in the bloody flames. The pain became unbearable. It was just a burn right?

Jace soon came to my and pulled me into his lap and drew iratzes on me but I can tell that they weren't working.

"Jace it burns." I choked out in the middle of screaming. Jace kept on drawing iratzes that just didn't work.

"Did you like my surprise dear sister?" Sebastian laughed evilly.

"What the hell was that?" I growled at him. My bandeau was gone leaving me in my bra and the burn marks.

Sebastian laughed menacingly. "You said it already sister. It's _Hell_ but specifically Hell Fire. The Princes of Hell were nice enough to give me a part of Hell and in that Hell, held some Hell Fire and now I own it. And believe me I intend to make all your friends burn in my Hell." He laughed again before lunging at me again but this time he grabbed Jace. I screamed for him to stop but instead he grinned at me evilly and disappeared. With Jace.

I wanted to scream and pull at my hair but I just laid there, I couldn't move, I couldn't cry, I couldn't protect him.

All my thoughts went blurry and I was pulled into oblivion.

XXX

I woke up with a pounding headache and sore muscles. My eyes fluttered open and was instantly attacked by rays of reflected light. Everything around me was plush and gold. It was the room.

I look around for the room for the third time and instantly spot him. Raziel.

"Why am I back so soon? Did you see what Sebastian had? He has Jace! I have to-" Raziel shushed me and started pacing.

"I didn't think I would have to summon you so soon Clarissa but it's urgent." I narrowed my eyes and he continued. "Sebastian already has Hell Fire and he brought it down to Earth and that's not good because tiniest amount of Hell Fire can disintegrate a dimension in a matter of seconds and that's exactly what he's going to do. Going dimension to dimension destroying everything just like the line from the Virgil; if I cannot reach Heaven, I will raise hell." I froze; how am I supposed to stop this? I don't even know where to begin. I start getting up from the comfort of the gold bed and notice I'm in a silky gold robe. The scars from the fire are gone and I'm left with my normal skin. How? As if Raziel knew what I was thinking he immediately answered. "Use the Angel's Stele, it will help with the burns."

I now started pacing back and forth with my arms crossed over my chest. "I don't know if I'm capable of this. I mean stopping Sebastian who has Fire from Hell and wants to burn down dimensions one by one, raising hell, causing destruction. I just don't know if I can do it. I mean I'm only one person." I rambled exasperatedly.

Raziel walked up to me and put his hands in both my shoulders. I haven't realized this until now but Raziel is almost like a second father, after Luke. "No, you're only one _Angel_ and you'll never be alone. You have all the Angels on your side. You have Heaven on your side." My breath hitched. This was actually happening. It wasn't my crazy imagination running wild like a kid in a candy store and nor was it a dream. It was my reality. "Are you in?" I got sucked out of my _'self lecturing mode'_ and looked into Raziel's golden orbs.

"I'm in."

"Alright let's begin shall we?" I nodded. Raziel changed the scene with his hands, which was a table and two chairs in the middle of nowhere. I raised both my eyebrows at Raziel.

"What exactly are we going to do right now to prepare me for whatever is coming my way?" Raziel clasped his hands together motioning me to sit.

"I'm going to show you the Gold Book." I raised both my brows again in question. "The Gold Book is like the Grey Book but with Angelic ruins. A lot of these ruins are here because of you." I nodded. Raziel took my hand and drew a clairvoyance ruin and a remembering ruin. "Do you know what a Angelic Stele and a Demonic Stele is made of Clary?" I shake my head and he continues. "The Angelic Stele is made of Angel Blood and is molded from Heavenly Fire. But the Demonic is made from-can you guess?" I smile at the gold ruins that now cover my skin.

"Made from the blood of the Princes of Hell and is molded by the Hell Fire." I answered confidently.

"Correct!"

Raziel hands me the book and I open it. I've gone through this process before once at Magnus' and I's first meeting but that was from the Grey Book. It took me a while to actually remember the ruins in the Grey Book but the Gold Book was much easier. Probably because half of these I created, with each passing ruin my mind clicked. I passed ruins I've never seen before like the illusion ruin, ruin of truth, a sacrificial ruin and a ruin to banish things to Hell. After I finished the looking through the Book, I felt like I had more wisdom then before. I felt so light and understanding yet heavy so I don't fly off. I felt balanced.

"Do you feel the balance Clary?" I close my eyes and nod my head.

"Good, now you know your Angelic Ruins." Raziel clapped his hands and the scene changed. We were in what looked like a ballroom and I was standing on the balcony that overlooked the ballroom where the most beautiful people sat. I saw many Angels with mesmerizing eyes; some were gold, violet, navy blue and even fuchsias.

Raziel appeared beside me in gold shadowhunter gear like the rest of the angels. I blushed as I realized I'm still in the same gold silk robe.

"Clary there is one more thing that you must complete to prove you are ready." I was slightly embarrassed to ask this question but I had no need to ask because it was already being anwered. What _exactly am I getting ready for?_ "Ready to lead the new generation of shadowhunter and to guide them so they don't end up corrupted like the generation Valentine Morgenstern was a part of?" I gasped and looked at Raziel to see if he was joking but he was dead serious.

"That's what you're training me for?" Raziel nodded and smiled.

"And taking down Sebastian is your third test." I look at him quizzically.

"I had tests?" Raziel laughed and nodded again.

"You passed your first test; to show love above all darkness and you showed that with excellent colors." I smiled. Huh, a test that needed no studying, I like.

"What about the second test?" I ask.

"That is what you will be doing right now." I raise both my eyebrows; asking him to elaborate. "Now you will need to show sacrifice and pride. Sacrifice for love and pride for your kind." He took a deep breath and took my hand between his. "Clarissa, remember how I gave Jonathon Shadowhunter three holy objects; the mirror, the sword and the cup. But those three mortal objects only seemed to cause the wars we're facing today. So I decided to give you three new mortal objects to take back to Earth and lead the new age of shadowhunters. They won't die but they will understand. Do you know what the objects are." I take a minute to think about it and then gasp when it hits me.

"The stele and the gear but that's only two objects." Raziel smiles. An Angel with violet eyes and brown hair stands beside Raziel with a pillow and on the pillow was a beautiful sword. Raziel took the sword off the plush golden pillow and handed it towards me.

"Take it." I take the sword from Raziel's hand and place the hilt in mine. The sword was glowing like fire. I read the letters at the end of the blade and gasped.

"Quis ut Deus? Who is like God? The answer is no one. No one is like God." I whisper to no one in particular. "Wait this is Glorious. Th-the celestial sword of Archangel Michael, the sword infused with Heavenly Fire. Why are you giving this to me?" I ask Raziel.

"Remember how I said you have to prove yourself to determine if you're ready or not well this is the way. That sword holds a piece of Heaven and so bringing it down to Earth is going to be a risk but it has to be done. It's probably the only way to overcome the power of the Hell Fire." I nodded in understanding and Raziel let out a breath of relief before his eyes got darker and troubled. "But Clarissa having the Fire in a sword is useless right now." I raised both my brows.

"So how should I carry it?" Raziel took a deep breath.

"The Fire needs a soul. A body, someone who can use this power for the greater good and Clarissa you're the perfect person." I don't speak for a while but I decide this is for Jace and other innocent lives. Besides what's one life to billions? They probably will never know who I was.

"How do I get the Heavenly Fire in my system?" Raziel tensed up a bit and I got a little worried.

"You're going to have to stab yourself over the heart to get the Fire all over your system, Clarissa." I gasp and take a couple of steps back.

"I- I don't think-" Raziel came close to me and put both his hands on my shoulders, steadying me to the ground.

"Think of all the people you'll be saving Clarissa. And besides you won't die when you get impaled by the sword. The Heavenly Fire may be a gift and a curse to a mortal but all victory comes with a little sacrifice Clarissa. Do this for your family, for us Angel, do this for Nephilim but most importantly do this for humanity." I gulped and thought long and hard about my decision. This will be worth it, it has to be.

Closing my eyes I position Glorious' tip in front of my heart. I felt the energy radiating from the Heavenly Fire radiating immense heat and energy just by a touch. I took my last breath and thought about who I'm doing this for. Images of Jace, the Lightwoods, Ainsworths Mom and Luke, Simon, Magnus flashed in front of my eyes. I gripped the hilt of the sword tighter and pushed in. I gasped and screamed as fire filled my whole body. I felt like I was burning, every inch of my body on fire. I writhed as I heard Raziel chant something. The fire wasn't stopping, my whole body was tingling on adrenaline. My vision began to fog and the last thing I remember was the chanting of Angelic voices.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Love you guys! Anways…STAY MAGICAL!**


	26. Clave

**Disclaimer: I'm not Cassie Clare. Not Edited.**

 **Previously…**

Closing my eyes I position Glorious' tip in front of my heart. I felt the energy radiating from the Heavenly Fire radiating immense heat and energy just by a touch. I took my last breath and thought about who I'm doing this for. Images of Jace, the Lightwoods, Ainsworths Mom and Luke, Simon, Magnus flashed in front of my eyes. I gripped the hilt of the sword tighter and pushed in. I gasped and screamed as fire filled my whole body. I felt like I was burning, every inch of my body on fire. I writhed as I heard Raziel chant something. The fire wasn't stopping, my whole body was tingling on adrenaline. My vision began to fog and the last thing I remember was the chanting of Angelic voices.

 **Jace's POV**

I opened my eyes and felt like someone pounded my head against a brick wall continuously. My vision started out blurry but fanned out slowly. I was met by a lot of eyes on me. They were all here, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Magnus, Maryse, all the Ainsworths including little Penelope and even Luke and Jocelyn.

"What the hell happened?" I groaned as my voice amplified in my head.

Isabelle was the first to recover. "Well, while you and Clary were on a date, Sebastian's 'Dark Army' as he called it, ambushed the Institute and apparently Jocelyn and Luke. Jocelyn gave me a death glare. She looks like she could kill me if she wasn't attached to the chains. Wait, I look around and notice that we are all chained to the wall.

I look around the room. The walls were all white stone slabs with a table at the center of it. We seemed to be in a separate room which I thought was a large glass cell. I look through my fellow prisoners again and notice that Clary isn't with us.

I don't remember much of what happened before this. I'm just praying that she's okay.

"Where's Clary?" I swear when I mentioned Clary that Jocelyn growled. Isabelle looked down at the ground as did a few other people. My stomach did a somersault, what is going on?

Alec was the first to speak up. "He made us watch it." I raise an eyebrow.

"Made you guys watch what exactly?" Jocelyn grimaced but I ignored it.

"When you guys got back from your date and then took you, he made us watch it." I looked to Alvin was the one that spoke.

"Well…is she okay?" Jocelyn laughed humorlessly.

"Okay? You call thirty minutes of absolute no movements okay?" I looked in Jocelyn's familiar emerald green guys and saw that they were bloodshot.

"What does she mean? And how long have you guys been in here?" I ask. There's a moment of silence before Alec talks again.

"Well after you got captured and disappeared you reappeared here with Sebastian in the cell where he tied you down. We didn't have to look at the screen anymore but Clary-she didn't move for thirty minutes. I don't think she breathed either, she just laid there. But then Sebastian turned off the screen and muttered something along the lines of _'that takes care of that'._ And I think we might've been her for at least three hours."

I felt my blood boil. "Do you think she's okay?" I hear Amelia ask.

"She has to be. She's the only one that knows about us being gone and probably the only one that can stop Sebastian because he has the Hell Fire in his possession. She's strong, she'll find a way. She always does." Izzy's optimism is the only thing I have to hold on to.

 **Clary's POV**

My eyes flutter open. I launch out of bed because I feel like I'm burning and I want it to stop.

 _Don't move and just calm down, it'll help tame the Fire._ Am I hearing voices, specifically Raziel's. _Yes, I'm here to help you with the Heavenly Fire. I put a telepathic ruin on you so you can hear my thoughts. But hurry because the ruin can wear off any minute._

I look down at myself and see that I'm wearing the gear that Raziel gifted me with, everything felt amazing on me. I was fully equipped and saw that I had Glorious was in a sheath on my hip. I have no idea where to begin, how am I supposed to do this without reinforcements. That's when I remember, I can go to the Clave. Dead or not, I need their help and I'm not a demon anymore so what could go wrong.

 _Raziel are you there?_

 _I'm always here, Clarissa. What do you need?_

 _I'm going to the Clave to get back up, do you think you can back me up if they refuse? I mean the Clave has a thick skull and a very big pride to uphold. Let's also not forget their very large ego._

 _I'm afraid I can't help you with that Clarissa. I'm only here for you with the Heavenly Fire but I think telling the Clave is a good idea but how you do that. Only you know._

I nod to myself and take a stele out of a pouch on the sheath. I drew a portal and thought of the gates right outside of Idris. The portal opened wide and I can feel the nervousness engulf me. The fire in me was begging to be let out but I had to hold it in. My whole body was glowing an eerie gold, I felt heat rise up in me when I heard Raziel's voice again.

 _Clary, try not to be too nervous or you could lose control of the fire and that could have terrible consequences._

I closed my eyes and took in deep breaths before entering the portal. My whole world swirled around me and then I found myself at the gates of Allicante. Before I can even ask for permission to enter, the gates swing open.

I look up at the sky. "Thanks Raziel." I muttered. I gingerly walked through the streets of Allicante. I remember someone telling me once that ' _no matter which street you take, you will always find yourself at the Accords Hall'._ So I just started walking through the streets, I noticed shadowhunters in all sorts of clothing and features. I was amazed when a woman with light brown skin, brown hair and chocolate brown eyes walked past me in a sari with seraph blades on her. I wonder if it's difficult to fight in saris.

I get sucked out of my thoughts when I suddenly come face to face with a large building. The Accords Hall. I smile triumphantly, not letting the nervousness consume me this time. I reach the doors and take a minute to look at my reflection on the glass doors.

My red hair that I always thought looked like a carrot's skin now looks like a river of blood and fire. My old emerald eyes were now replaced by a golden emerald colour with flecks of dark green. My skin which was previously covered in a blanket of freckles now seemed to only carry a tinge of pink. I realized how far I've come, from a scared 16 year old girl with a world full of insecurities to a 20 year old woman that is now engaged to the love of her life. This only brings passion to my cause. My cause to lead Nephilim on the right path, I want to do everything I can to protect the ones I love.

Without my family I always seem to become that scared 16 year old girl again but not anymore. I now realized that I was never alone. I've always had Heaven on my side.

I fling the doors open hastily knowing that time is ticking and also the fact that time is against me in this battle. I feel my nervousness rise again and with my nervousness comes the Fire. I quickly suppress any emotion that can trigger the Heavenly Fire to explode. I mean literally explode, I feel like a ticking bomb that is about to disintegrate anything.

Once I reach the double doors which I knew lead to the Clave meeting I took a couple of deep breaths before opening the door.

 **Jace's POV**

We have probably been in this glass cell for about 4 and a half hour. I'm praying to Raziel that Clary is breathing and alive. Sebastian's really got the upper hand over us now, I mean we don't even know what he's planning. We basically know nothing.

Everyone around me looks tired. Little Penelope is leaning into her sister Amelia with her eyes closed, she looks absolutely blessed sleeping. Like nothing can bother her, like there is no evil brother-in-law trying to destroy all of humanity and the Earth.

I get sucked out of my thoughts when I suddenly heard the main door close. All our heads snapped to the door where we were met with the white hair, black eyed monster. AKA Sebastian. I felt heat rise in me as he comes towards the glass door. He kneels down right in front of the glass with a mocking tone.

"How's your day, guys?" Sebastian pauses for half a second before dismissing his question. "You know what I really don't care."

I growled in my throat as he taunts us. "Where's Clary?"

Sebastian laughs menacingly. That bitch actually laughed. "You don't have to worry about her, she's fine." But I can see the evil glint in his eyes that makes me question otherwise. "Don't worry dear brother, I wouldn't ever think of hurting our little Clary too badly." I felt anger bubble up in me as Sebastian laughed menacingly.

"When I get out of this cell I will rip you throat apart." I growled.

He smirks; he still has a tainting tone. "Who say you're getting out of this cell. Who says any of you have are going to get out." He growls back.

Alec sneered at Sebastian. "What do you need us for?"

He turns to Alec and narrows his eyes like he's daring Alec to do something. "Leverage my good friend, leverage."

"Leverage? Leverage for what exactly?" Asks Luke curiously.

"You see, Clary has something I want and I will stop at nothing to get it." We all give Sebastian a questioning look.

Alison gives Sebastian a stern look. "What is it she has that you want?"

Sebastian smiles like he wanted someone to ask him that question. "The Heavenly Fire of course." Alison, Maryse, Jocelyn, Luke and Magnus gasped.

"How could you possibly think that she has the Heavenly Fire." Magnus argues. Magnus found out the next day that she has powers and wings but everyone else has no clue.

"Let's just say dear Raziel made her stab herself right over the heart with Glorious and she did it. You should have seen it, it was really something else. Raziel thinks the she can destroy me with the Heavenly Fire but some people are just too naïve to understand that sometimes…the bad guys win." He gives his psychotic smile. "But let her come to save you. Then when she arrives with the Clave I'll rip her wings off and destroy the Heavenly Fire once and for all." My gut twists in horrible ways.

"What wings?" Amelia whispers. Sebastian seems amused by the fact that she doesn't know about Clary's powers.

"Oh so she hasn't told you about the experiments?" Amelia shakes her slowly. "Well let me show you. Dear sister is stupid enough to go to the Clave and ask for help. But alas I can get rid of all of them in on swipe. Nephilim will be no more and Lilith's children will rise." He reminds me of some twisted Shakespeare but Shakespeare was twisted none less. But intelligent.

He snaps his slim fingers and a screen shows up in front of us. There it shows a picture of a girl with black shadowhunter gear with swirls of golden ruins that I've never seen before. She had her hood up as her black knee high books clanked as she walked. But you could see the red inside of the hood, my heart swelled up with pride. That's my future wife.

She looked really badass with all the gear and weapons. She suddenly stops walking and stops in front of the double doors that lead to the Clave meeting area. She seems to glow like an odd light. Clary pushes the double doors open…

 **Clary's POV**

Once I enter the doors, no one sees me or notices me. Probably because everyone seems to be arguing, I can barely understand anything that they're saying and Inquisitor Appletree seems to be okay with it.

I walk to the nearest table and slam my fist on the table causing the table to break in half but also make a loud noise. Thank you protective gloves. Inquisitor Appletree stares at with half shock and half rage.

"YOU-YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" He bellows from his table. I roll my eyes as all attention drifts to me.

"Well sorry to disappoint Appletree but I'm very much alive." I smirked. I see some shadowhunters grab weapons. Inside I'm panicking and I can feel the Heavenly Fire reaching its surface but outside I keep a calm and collected demeanor.

"Not for long!" He growls. The next thing I know is that a bunch of knives are being thrown at me. I focus on the knives and snap my fingers making them freeze in mid-air. Gasps erupt from the crowd as they look at the frozen knives in amazement. "What kind of witchery is this?" I roll my eyes at his dramatic voice.

"That's no witchery, it's the angel blood." He looks pissed at me for breaking his perfect walls in his perfect world.

"But you have demon blood now. You're a demon." I laugh at the fear in his words.

"Rather I was a demon. I killed that part of me and then a few days later I was re-experimented on with higher dosages of angel blood than human blood which caused me to have powers. I'm an angel." The crowd laughs quietly but I don't let them bother me.

"If you're an angel then where are your wings, little girl?" Said a voice from the crowd. I smirked as my back tensed and my wings came sprouting out. Another wave of gasps came erupting from the crowd.

"Do you believe me now?" I see some nods and some mutter a yes but Appletree looks like he could rip wings of a butterfly for fun. "I need your help fellow Nephilim, Sebastian has attacked again and ambushed everyone from the New York Institute which includes the Ainsworths, Lightwoods, Magnus Bane, Simon Lewis, Lucian Graymark and Jocelyn Fairchild. We need to get rid of Sebastian once and for all and for that I had a little help from Raziel himself. Raziel gave me three items that will help me lead us to victory; he gave a an Angelic Stele made from pure Angel's Blood molded from Heavenly Fire, gear that is made for angel's and Glorious." There are audible gasps. "But Glorious doesn't hold the Heavenly Fire anymore, I do. That is how we will distinguish Sebastian's Hell Fire. We will return with the Gard lit saffron." The room was quiet for a bit.

I saw Appletree grab for more of his knives but before he could I hear a shrill scream. I turn around and see a hologram of Sebastian.

"Well done little sister. You got information passed through the thick heads of Nephilim." I was about to argue but he suddenly disappeared and then reappeared behind Appletree. "I don't like how you're talking to my sister old man." But before he can even retort his hand plunges through Appletree's chest. I can see pain and surprise on the Inquisitor's face. Sebastian's hand shoots out and I notice that he's holding what looks to be a heart. Appletree falls to the ground, Sebastian's hand is covered in blood as he flings the heart across the room.

I think I'm going to hurl.

"Listen up Nephilim if you want true power then you would think about being one of Lilith's children. We are stronger than anything and everything. So if you are going to join please step forward now." Sebastian paused. No one was stepping up which made me smirk despite the un-beating that is only a few feet away from me.

"Looks like Nephilim chose already so you can leave now." My voice stern and cold.

"We shall end this once and for all at the Burren. We will be awaiting your disgrace." And with that he disappeared into thin air.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP, I WANT ALL NEPHILIM IN GEAR AND TAKE AS MANY WEAPONS AS YOU CAN. I'LL MAKE A PORTAL AND WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT AND WIN. UNDERSTAND?" I yelled. Loud cheers erupt around me. I take out my stele and started to create the portal.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	27. Battle

**Disclaimer: I'm not Cassie Clare. Not edited.**

 **Previously…**

"We shall end this once and for all at the Burren. We will be awaiting your disgrace." And with that he disappeared into thin air.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP, I WANT ALL NEPHILIM IN GEAR AND TAKE AS MANY WEAPONS AS YOU CAN. I'LL MAKE A PORTAL AND WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT AND WIN. UNDERSTAND?" I yelled. Loud cheers erupt around me. I take out my stele and started to create the portal.

 **Jace's POV**

I'm so proud of her. I'm so lucky to be engaged to her. She is probably the strongest person I know, she's been through a shit tone but she always seems to pull herself together no matter how difficult of a puzzle she is. She showed Appletree who's boss (yes I'm using her nickname for him). I could tell everyone around was proud too.

I see little Penelope getting comforted by Amelia and Alvin, she screamed really loud when she saw Sebastian plunge his hands in the Inquisitor's chest and pull out his heart.

We hear the door creak open once again and there is a raging Sebastian walking toward the cell. Looks like Clary really showed him his place. He started pacing in the room like a madman which made me a little anxious.

He finally stopped pacing and looks at us menacingly. He creeps the hell out of me.

"So it looks us dear sister won't be joining us." He says with a fake sigh.

Isabelle scowls at him. "What 'us'? There is no 'us'! And there will never be an 'us'."

"Tsk tsk, Isabelle. You broke my heart but soon enough all of you will drink from the Mortal Cup and become my servants. You should consider yourselves lucky, since you will be one of Lilith's children." Sebastian says wistfully. He actually truly believes that what he's doing is right.

"You won't get very far on this Sebastian." I spit out.

"Just you wait and watch angel boy who wins." He clasped his hands together like something was about to begin and I already knew what that was…war. Sebastian opened the glass cell with a push of a remote button and then walked in. He pressed another button causing out chains to come undone. We all rubbed our wrists while Sebastian laughs menacingly.

We stared at him confised when suddenly Jocelyn falls to the ground. Luke tries to help her but then he seems to fall unconscious too. Soon everyone seems to be falling unconscious, it was just me now as I stared at the demon in front of me and I fall into darkness.

 **Clary's POV**

As we walked through the Burren the air got thick. This is it I thought. This is when we can get rid of Sebastian once and for all. My emotions were mixed up making my Heavenly Fire go in all sorts of directions. I'm scared but not for myself, I'm scared for my friends and family. I'm excited that Sebastian just might wither away from my life and I'm eager to get this done.

As all the Shadowhunters walk through the Burren I hands signal them to stop. Looking ahead I see a large rock platform where Sebastian seems to be giving a speech. I also notice a couple of other people on the platform. Like Jace and the others!

Sebastian won't know what hit him…literally. I put Angel Glamour ruins on all the Shadowhunter making them invisible to all the Dark Army and Sebastian. But Lilith can see us. I looked around and spotted no Lilith. That should make my job easier.

I signaled the shadowhunters to follow me quietly. All of the shadowhunters found a place to hide, waiting for Sebastian to make the first move. I quickly tuned out all my surroundings and focused on Sebastian's speec.

His voice bellowed through the Burren. "-WE ARE STRONGER THAN THOSE SHADOWHUNTERS! WE WILL NOT ONLY RULE THIS WORLD BUT ALSO THE WORLDS TO COME! WE ARE LILITH'S CHILDREN!" His voice was sickening with triumph, angst and passion. I felt a rage when I saw my family and friends tied up and being held in place by some of the Dark Soldiers. The fire inside of me grew even more when I saw Sebastian holding Penelope's wrist, the frightened look on her face gave me determination to help her. "TODAY WE HAVE NEW MEMBERS," he pointed to my friends, "TODAY THEY WILL DRINK FROM THE MORTAL CUP AND JOIN LILITH. LET US BEGIN WITH THE LITTLE ONE, SHALL WE?" I felt my blood boil and started seeing red as Sebastian held the cup to Penelope's mouth. I could hear the protests of the Ainsworth's, begging him not to do it.

I de-glamoured myself and signaled the shadowhunters to prepare themselves for battle. "STOP RIGHT THERE SEBASTIAN!" I bellowed. Heads turned to face me as I stood there glaring at him. I could see the mischievous in Sebastian's eyes.

"Ah, dear sister, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show. Oh and where's the army you talked about. I don't see anyone." I smirked. I looked at disbelief in everyone's eyes. Did they really think I was stupid enough to not bring back up?

"Oh, they're around. You won't know what hit you dear brother and just when you think you know what hit you, I'll just hit you ten times harder." I had my own mischievous glint that was getting to Sebastian.

"Don't act so smartass, we all know who the stronger one is." I spread my wings and glared at him. As soon as I spread my wings chaos spread around me as the Dark Army slowly started to fall one by one. The well Glamoured shadowhunters fought the Dark Army while I sneaked to Jace. Sebastian was too shocked to even look at me.

I quickly Glamoured myself again then went to Jace and the others. I untied their bindings and then Glamoured them too. Since they already had the sight ruin, they could easily see me.

"Magnus, do you think you can magic up some weapons and gear." I said quickly.

"Yah but they won't be Angelic."

I nodded. "That's fine just give me enough weapons and gear to supply all of you." Magnus smirked and with a snap of his fingers everyone was in gear. I took my Angelic Stele and drew the Angel's Ruin on each of them to bless them. The weapons glowed and everyone grabbed the amount that they needed.

"Allison, Amelia, you guys grab Penelope and get Penelope out of here. As for the rest of us, we fight." Everyone nodded as Allison and Amelia went their way to pick up Penelope. I looked at the platform where Sebastian used to stand but find it completely empty.

I look at Jace and place a warm kiss on his lip. I was suddenly ripped away from his embrace and thrown to the ground. Looking up I saw a gleam of white hair. I quickly recovered to my feet. Jace quickly rushed over to me.

"Clary are you okay?" I nodded my head a little out of breath.

"Fine but I need to get to Sebastian." I looked for the white glint again but it was nowhere in sight.

"Is it true you have the Heavenly Fire in you?" I nodded. But before I can answer there was a rough swoosh. I turned to see Sebastian in his scarlet gear, white hair in swoosh and charcoal black eyes focused. His grey wings batted behind him blowing wind on my face.

"I have to admit sister, that was not what I was expecting."

I smirked and stepped towards him, my hand inching towards Glorious' hilt. "I figured by the look on your face, priceless."

He growled. "Let's settle this now…in the air." With that he flew into the air.

I was just about to follow him when Jace's hand caught mine. I turned to him and placed my palm to his cheek. "Jace, I'll be fine I promised." I leaned and kissed him hard, he groaned and I pulled apart before we go any further.

"Just be careful, okay?" His intently calculating me.

"I'll be careful if you'll be careful."

"Promise?"

I giggled. "Cross my heart."

With that I spread my wings and zoomed into the eerie grayish clouds. It was foggy all around me, I kept my senses on high alert as my palm rested on the hilt of Glorious. I heard a swoosh, turning around I expected Sebastian but there was nothing there. I quickly check the thick air around me but see no signs of Sebastian.

"Why are you making promises that you can't keep, little sister?" I hear his voice but I don't see him.

"Why are you hiding like a little girl, dear brother?" I spat with venom in every syllable of every word.

Claws strike the side of my face as nails burn into her skin like fire…Hell Fire. Even after the hand was removed the stinging of the fire was there to stay and taunt me. I looked up to see the a smug looking Sebastian gazing at me. I growl and pull Glorious as Sebastian pulls out Phaesphoros, Valentine's old sword.

He lunges towards me but instead of attacking he pulls out a smaller knife throwing at me. I quickly snapped my finger, freezing it in midair then striking Sebastian. I grazed him on the shoulder as his skin sizzled to the touch of the sword. He growled and swung his sword at me only to be met with my own counter attack.

We take swings at each other, our swords sizzle together when they touch. Hell against Heaven. I pick up my speed which seems to be an awakening for both me and Sebastian. Pulling out a second sword I counter his attack and hold Glorious against his throat.

"Any last words?" I spat.

I can literally feel his evil smirk. "Yah, laudate inferno!" He elbowed me in the rib cage and burns my second sword with the Hell Fire. I drop the sword as the heat rises to my hand; biting back a scream. Then out of nowhere Sebastian tackles me, pushing me down towards the ground below.

I try to fight against him and push him away but he's stronger. I felt heat tear at my back, my wings as we descend. My back came in contact with the rough ground, my right wing bend under me. I growl and push Sebastian away. Dust and smoke surrounding us, we were in a huge crater. I felt bile rise in my throat but I push it back down.

"Give up little sister, it'll relieve you of pain." He said slightly out of breath.

"I'll be out of pain once I get rid of you!" I growled. We seemed to have landed right in the middle of the battle against the Dark Army. Everyone seems to be frozen; my chest is heaving and hurting. I give everyone a slight nod which almost goes unnoticed but they got the message. They all get back to their own battle and I'm left with Sebastian once again.

I realize that I don't have a sword. Sebastian lunges towards me and I use my force to push him away as best as possible but he seems to be resisting; coming to me in slow motion. His sword was so close to coming in sizzling contact with my skin but a sudden clank broke my shielding force. I look up to see Jace and Sebastian battling each other. None of them making progress as they swipe their sword back and forth to try and get a hit. Sebastian must've made contact with Jace because he growls in pain. My blood burns and my eyes become a fire pit.

I wish I can use my Heavenly Fire right now but I have to gather all I have for the final performance. You know; save the best for last.

I see Sebastian's left hand glowing with the Hell Fire, his hand inches towards Jace's heart. I blink once and I'm already speeding towards them, having no energy what so ever to use my powers. I push Jace away as he stumbles to the ground beside us.

Sebastian comes in contact with my stomach as the Fire of Hell burns through the Heavenly gear and creates a deep gash on my stomach. I let out something between a growl and a scream. I hear Jace scream my name but all I see is red.

I don't think I can control the Fire anymore. Raziel and I lost connection on the way to here so I have no guidance what so every. Sebastian gives a malicious smile.

"Love hurts, doesn't it? It's one of my favorite weapons to use against people and it works heavenly with you." I clutched my stomach, seeing more red.

I lost myself in my anger.

I take out my Angel Stele; not for drawing an iratze but for drawing a force field around the me and Sebastian. I can't hear anything around me except Sebastian's taunts, I can't see anything except the demonic bastard in front of me that robbed my brother's life and I can't feel anything but anger and excitement. Excitement because he'll finally disappear.

Sebastian comes charging at me with his sword held up above his head. I snap my finger so his sword stops in mid swing.

"I may not be able to freeze you but I can freeze your weapons, Sebastian." My voice was dead, almost bored but had a dangerous under tone.

He tries to pull the sword but it won't budge. He grabs a couple of throwing knives and throws them at me but I snap my fingers again; freezing them…again.

"It's no use Sebastian. Those won't work on me." I'm not even look at him. Just staring at the ground, I walk closer to him. He starts glowing in frustration. Good.

He starts throwing orbs of Hell Fire at me and I don't even dodge them. They burn into my skin as the two fires mix. Creating anger, frustration and pain, I just keep walking toward him. I know I'm not going to last long, one more should do it.

Sebastian does exactly what I wanted him to. He throws one more that sends me to the end of my leash. I growl as Heavenly Fire surrounds me, the flame rise with anger and pain. And right now I can only see red and feel the deep gashes sizzle on my skin where the Hell Fire came in contact.

I hear Sebastian scream in torture which boosts my excitement. Every scream only raises the flames. Soon I fall to my knees as I see the gold engulf me. I swear I see a pair of forest green stare back at me. The flames slowly die down and I feel my insides still burning. The last thing that I remember is a pair of forest green staring back at me. Then my eyes close.

 **Jace's POV**

 _Ave Atque Vale Clarissa Fray, my love._

 **A/N: I'm posting one more chapter after this…today then STE will be completed, I'm going on vacay for a month tomorrow so yeah! Be patient! Anyways…STAY MAGICAL!**


	28. Brother

**A/N: Unfortunately this is the last chapter of STE. Honestly guys, you have no idea how much this meant to me. I couldn't be happier about how this turned out and how many people liked it. So the next stories will go like…1) Zombie Apocalypse, 2) Assassins, 3) Spies. It's going to come in three weeks because I'm going on vacation so yeah. Again thank you guys so so much and I love you. So enjoy the last chapter of Stronger Than Ever! Leave some love.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Cassie Clare. Not edited.**

 **Previously…**

 _Ave Atque Vale Clarissa Fray, my love._

 **Clary's POV**

My eyes opened, they felt so heavy, like weights were attached to my lower lashes or like I slept for a million years and finally woke up. I just felt new. My insides weren't burning and I didn't seem to have any deep gashes due to Hell Fire. I'm perfectly fine.

I get and internally groan at where I found myself. The same plush golden bed that I woke up on was underneath me, engulfing me in its comfort. The same golden walls glistened with ruins. This is probably my fifth time here.

A flash of silvery white caught my eyes and I immediately tensed, thinking it might be Sebastian's wiry hair. My eyes got stuck on a sleeping boy who sat right beside the bed in a high golden chair. He looked like Sebastian but also he looks nothing like Sebastian. He has the same silvery white hair and I high cheek bones as Sebastian but the rest of his features were soft and youthful unlike Sebastian's.

As if sensing my calculating gaze, he opens his eyes. I gasp, the boy's eyes were a deep forest colour, a shade or two darker than mine. I've seen these eyes before but I just can't figure out where.

"Sebastian?" He flinches at my words.

His voice was deep and angelic. "Um, no, my name is Jonathon um Fairchild?" I'm frozen in time for a second. This can't be happening, all these years I mourned of the brother I never met and now I finally met him and he's right in front of me.

I pull out my hands and place my palm against his cheek to make sure he's real. He momentarily tensed but leaned into my touch, a soft smile slowly spread his lips. A sob broke my throat, this is my brother! He's not evil or sick or creepy ect. He's Jonathon!

He slowly opens his eyes and I can see tears well up in his forest-y eyes making them sparkle.

This is the brother I've always wanted. This is the brother who got robbed of his life by a demon.

"How?" I whispered.

"When you burned Sebastian with the Heavenly Fire you killed his evil soul, which left me free. Clare, I don't know how to thank you." A few tears slipped when he called me 'Clare'. My brother gave me a nickname!

"Meeting you is the biggest thank you gift I can get Jon. I've always dreamt of meeting my big bro that's not evil." He frowns.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Clare, I really am." Is he being serious?

"God, you're even worse than Jace when it comes to a good reason to apologize." I mutter and he laughs and pulls me into his chest in a brotherly hug that I needed. I felt strong and protected in his arms, like nothing can hurt me.

There are only two people in the world that can make me feel safe in their arms now- Jon and Jace. Speaking of Jace…

"Hey Jon?" I whisper.

"Hmmm?" He hums.

"Am I dead?" His eyes suddenly open and I can see him fighting himself.

"Um, yes and no."

I furrow my eyebrows together. "What do you mean, 'yes and no'?"

He took a deep breath. "I mean everyone on Earth thinks you're dead but Raziel will give you the chance to either stay here in Heaven or go back to Earth. He'll open an dimensional portal anytime now."

I look down at my fingers that are fiddling with each other. "I want to stay with you but what would that do to all the people back home. I mean I'm going to get married soon to Jace and-" Jon put his index finger over my lips to shut me up.

"You talk way to much Clare." I narrow my eyes and glare at him which he gladly returns with just as much sass and fire. I'm taken back and Jon knows it since he started laughing. "You're not the only one who can give 'the glare'." I roll my eyes. His laughter slowly dies down into a serious demeanor. "Clare, I don't want you to stop living your life because I can't have mine."

"But I'll miss you so much, plus I just got you and I can't let you go." His forest green eyes melt my golden emerald ones.

"Clare I'll always be with you, right here." He says pointing to my heart. I can't help but let a few tears spill down my cheek which he wipes away and pecks my forehead.

"And I yours." I whispered patting the skin above his heart. "I'll go but remember this- I'm living my life for the both of us, okay?"

He smiles down at me. "Okay." We hold each other as tears of joy slip out of both of our eyes.

There was a sudden bright light in the room, Jon and I both turned around to see the dimensional portal waiting for me. I slowly pull away from Jon, giving him one last glance then turning around and walking to the portal.

Silent tears slipped from my eyes each time I step closer to the portal. They were tears of joy mixed with tear of sadness but mostly joy because I'm going to live for the both of us now.

"Clare?" I stopped mid-way to the portal. Turning around I see his eyes glisten with tear and I'm sure mine aren't any different.

"Yeah?" My voice cracks a little.

"You have my blessings." I close my eyes as a sobs breaks my throat but I hold a true smile. I turn to the portal again with more steps I take the more anxious I get.

"Oh and Clare?" His voice wavers a bit like he's nervous. I turn around and place my hands on my hip and narrow my eyes.

"Are you stalling me?" I ask in a mock suspicious/ mock serious tone.

"Mayyy-be." I laugh as more tears of joys run down the curves of my cheeks.

"Yes Jon." I say exasperatedly but I have a smile that goes ear to ear.

"I love you." I laughed and cried at the same time.

"I love you too Jon. Very much." He rins over to me and engulfs me in a bear hug, my feet leave the ground and the next thing I know is Jon spinning me in the air while I continue to laugh and cry.

He puts me back on my two feet and pecks me on the forehead one more time before letting me go.

"Now go live your life for the both of us, Flame!" I raised both my brows in question. "Your hair."

"Ahh, will do Forest." He raised one eyebrow, dammit! Why not me? "Your eyes." He laughs and pushes me to the portal.

"Guess that makes us a wildfire, huh?" I laugh at his logic of putting two and two together.

"I guess so." I take a deep breath and put one foot into the portal. I turn around and start walking backwards into the portal. "I love you, Jon. Never forget that." He nods and my world becomes darkness.

 **Jace's POV**

Clary's gone. She's gone. The love of my life…gone.

I still can't wrap my mind around it, I mean we were supposed to get married, kill demon, have children, kill demons, watch them grow up, kill demons, grow old, retire being a shadowhunter and love each other in the next life together. But all my dreams went south.

Today Jocelyn wanted to hold an open casket funeral before Clary got creamated and her ashes would be sent to the most loyal parts of Silent City.

Isabelle, Amelia, Jocelyn and Allison have been crying hysterically for the past day. Simon and Alvin just closed everyone off. Alec he always seems upset because of Magnus and Isabelle's depression. And me, I feel dead. No other way to put it. Just dead.

Everyone went up to give a speech of Clary but I didn't listen to any of them because I so sucked into my own thoughts.

 _Let us now have a moment of silence to remember Clarissa Fray, lovely daughter, friend and fiancée. A fellow shadowhunter who carried the weight of the world on her shoulders and saved us and many other dimensions._ Says Brother Zachariah.

The room was silent but you could hear soft sobs and light sniffles. There was a sudden flash of gold light in my eyes as I squinted and looked up. I guess I wasn't the only one that saw the gold flash because other people started gasping and murmuring.

In the gold light, there was a faint silhouette that was petite but had long wing like shapes around her. If I wasn't mistaken I would think it's. I gasped…Clary.

The golden light slowly started fading away and the silhouette became more clear and visible. There were audible gasps coming from the crowd. There at the top of the staircase where her casket lay was Clary…alive. I wanted nothing more than to just go up and kiss her and hug her and tell her how much I love her but I was frozen.

Her wings were spread out and her eyes open; scanning the room. The room was silent for a while, I looked at everyone else and see their jaws fell past the floor and beyond. Clary's golden green eyes finally landed on us and she puts a bright smile on her lips and flies over to us.

"You guys think you can get rid of me that easy? Pfft, you wish." She was clearly trying to ease all the tension.

"Clary how?" She shook her head and wrapped her arms around my neck and pecked my lips.

"Shhh, I don't want to talk about that right now. I'm here okay and I'm not going anywhere without you, okay?"

Instead of answering or nodding I crashed my lips on hers as we heard cheers and aws all arounf us. But all that mattered to me in that moment was Clary...Clary and I-together.

 **Clary's POV-3 years later.**

My name is Clarissa Herondale and I live with my lovely husband, Cocky Arrogant Asshat Herondale aka Jace Herondale. We have one kid-2 years old, really adorable with golden locks and golden emerald eyes. _Her_ name is Elyza Herondale. I also have a little one on the way, he's coming next month!

I realized how much I've gone through and changed for the past 6 years. I went from the little naïve painter girl that also a shadowhunter to a bold wife, mother of one kid and 1.3 and shadowhunter? All these events got me to here and I wouldn't have it any other way. I can't help but think that these events made me stronger than ever.

 **A/N: *Cries. That's a wrap guys! My first fanfiction went great thanks to you guys. This last chapter came from the top of my head which isn't that bad. I don't know let me know what you think. Love you guys and for the last time on STE…STAY MAGICAL. *Cries.**


End file.
